


The Prince and the Prisoner

by justsomebody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal, Awkward Boners, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Confused Louis, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Drama, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Infantilism, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Possession, Prince Harry - Freeform, Romance, Rut, Sassy Louis, Spanking, Stalker Harry, Top Harry, Virgin Kink, Virgin Louis, alpha ziam, but not in a bad way, commoner!louis, heat - Freeform, i describe louis as tiny a couple times chill, i hope my friends dont find this, im bad at tags, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis librarian, louis prisoner, mainly romance, mentions of porn, motorcycle harry will come, niall king of ships, prince!harry, that's actually a thing, there will be smut, zaniam - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebody/pseuds/justsomebody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with Alpha/Omega dynamics, Prince Harry Styles falls for the glow of a cocky librarian named Louis Tomlinson-and there's nothing he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Harry Edward Styles has a kink. It’s common, but not for his time. His kink is forced marriage. Yes, it’s the 21’st century. He knows that. He could choose anyone he wants...his parents surely wouldn’t arrange it. But he loves playing the role of a prince. Greeting his country’s people, proclaiming law’s, being the heir to the throne—and picking his prize mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read: this is not a one-shot. I barely update on here, and the pace of this story is hella slow. 
> 
> also, a warning for some of yall, this story has a submission/forced kink. kink shamers can walk. not gonna try and justify shit cos why tf u care what get's people going?

_This isn’t a story about finding true love. This isn’t about getting what you want in the end. I didn’t get what I want. Who am I? Oh right. I’m Louis. Just a regular boy who was swiped from his homeland—taken away from freedom, so if anyone is to be complaining, it’s me. My 'romance' isn't consensual. I don’t get a choice in the end. The man I am with is not generous (in that aspect), so what am I to do? To him, up until this point, my life was leading up to this moment. The moment where I’d be locked away—and hidden from the world. Hidden from his parents judgmental eyes, another alphas lust, and anything else that I considered to be ‘living’. I wasn’t living anymore, I was hiding._ **“Louis!”** _Signed, Louis Tomlinson._

 

Harry yawned when his mom continued a long rant about ‘proper mates’. She wanted Harry to finally reach out and find a omega girl his age to settle down with. “You’re nearly twenty one, Harry-” she was caught off by his eye roll. “it’s time to start considering.” she spoke more harshly, hands on her hips.

 

“Really, you’re twenty and haven’t met anyone you’d maybe...consider?” He crossed his legs in his chair, settling in.

 

“Nope.” he said, lips clapping together.

 

Queen Anne’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, think about. Okay? Think about it—that’s all I ask.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he groaned, finally having the right-away to get up and walk away from this.

 

It’s hard for Harry to pick mates. It really is. He’s looked, but nothing of interest ever showed up. A couple relationships turned serious, but Harry broke them off immediately after the girl would become too attached, too quickly. He didn’t want to be prideful but—most girls only liked him for his looks.

 

The truth. (If that’s any of it.) Girls would always yawn at his dinner-dates, and cling to him at the pools. He couldn’t trust anyone to like him for him. And if it didn’t have to be that way, so be it. Harry didn’t want somebody who actually...wanted him.

 

See, he has a kink. It’s weird, considering it’s the 21st century. He has a kink for forced marriage. Yup, that’s it. Kinda weird, but not that bad. It could have been armpits—not that there’s anything wrong with armpits!

 

He just always pictured a mate that wouldn’t swoon after him, in fact, his mate should run the other way. He wanted the chase. He liked feeling like he wasn’t just some sex image or a prince, for that matter. He needed something real. He was tired of being treated like a item.

 

Harry took a drive around his town, seeing sights. His attention always landed on a omega who wouldn’t look his way. He was ashamed to say it; but they weren’t all regular females. Most of the omegas he checked out were, in fact, guys.

 

He’s still in the closet. If his mum knew about him being bisexual, she’d kill him. Literally. Strict family with high expectations. It just wasn’t called of him. He hated that he couldn’t feel safe to bring home a boy omega, and show him off to his parents. They’d die of disgust. And that enraged him.

 

He noticed a omega walk across the street on a red light, book bag in his hand and a strong scent. His hair was shaggy and brushed back, tattoos down his muscular arms and a curved bottom on the back of his tiny legs.

 

The scent this omega carried was incredible. Strong too. Strong enough to meet Harry’s nostrils from the distance.  Harry could only guess that he was on his heat.

 

“A pretty little omega like that shouldn’t be walking all alone in heat,” he hummed, tapping the wheel. “anything could happen to something like _that_.”

 

He watched the omega walk off into a corner library, the door hitting his rear. Harry jumped at the sound of a car beeping behind him, looking around then back at the library. He drove his car down a road and parked it on the street, right next to the library.

 

Harry jumped out of the car and fixed his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. His hands shoved into his pockets as he head towards the door.

 

“Shit. I can do this, shit, shit, shit,” he muttered under his breath, pushing the door open.

 

The omega was right there, at the counter, hand on his round hip and his perky bum stuck out just right as the boy leaned on one foot. The bell above the door rang, and Harry paused in his tracks. The omega seemed to stop breathing for a second. Harry could only guess he’d look behind him.

 

“Shit.” Harry cursed, turning around and walking out the door before the boy even had a chance to. The bell rang again and Harry threw his head down to look at the ground. “C’mon. Just fucking—” he was cut off by the door hitting him in the back.

 

Harry turned around not-so-gracefully, making eye contact with the person who pushed it open. It was the omega.

 

“Hey,” Harry squeaked, trying really hard to be masculine and cool.

 

“Hi,” the tiny boy said, not even looking up for a glance as he shoved passed Harry.

 

Harry’s jaw laid below his teeth, wide open. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. Could he die now, happily? Was this a sign, Lord?

 

Harry walked back and forth for a couple minutes, then got back into his car.

 

“Fucking omegas.” he exasperated, closing his eyes then putting the key in with a sigh.

 

//

 

“I mean, he needs to think about these things. Am I right? Desmond, say something,” Anne pressed at the dinner table.

 

Desmond, also known as King Styles, wasn’t really paying attention. Anne tended to run a ton of topics at the dinner table, so how was this any different? “Yeah. Do that,” he muttered, looking at his phone.

 

“Really. Listen to your father. We want what’s best for you, Harry. That being, you find a mate. I mean you can’t hold off all this sexual tension forever—” “Mum!” Harry cringed, and so did Desmond.

“Harry, we both know what goes on with you and those girls! But they’re not forever. You’re not married to them, either. You need somebody to marry so you can both, y’know, be obligated to share those ‘happy feelings’.”

 

Harry shook his head, still disturbed in the fact his mum thinks about these things. He porked his vegetables with a fork, eyes darting between his food and family.

 

“You know Gemma has gotten two engagement offers, Harry. Two! You need to find one and hook onto her, like a fishing pole! Ha, that’s funny. Fishing pole...,” she carried on, in her own world.

 

“I have my eyes on one,” he said quietly, looking down. He knew that was stupid to say, considering it was probably just another attractive omega that he’d never see him again.

 

“Do you?!” she jumped up, excited, shaking Desmond up off his phone while she did. Both their eyes were on him.

 

“Yeah.” he said softly, his head still down with blush filling his cheeks.

 

“Well, go on, tell us about her,” she pressed, obviously interested and amused.

 

 _Her_. Yeah, her.

 

“She’s—she’s pretty.” he forced out, cringing at the ‘she’.

"Is she?" Anne preened, putting her chin in her palms.

 

"Yeah, _really_ pretty." Harry creamed at the thought of the omega’s scent, and the way his body shifted on the street.

 

"Well, then I'd like to meet her," she beamed.

 

"Yeah, course," he smiled. "but you’ll have to wait till’ I do first.”

 

//

 

Harry set out the next day, same time, same place. And to his delight, the omega was there. He had just walked into the library with the book bag he carried yesterday. Harry swiftly parked in the same spot, hopping out and running towards the door.

 

It was a small corner store on a busy London street. Everything there looked like it was ancient—which was kinda cool.

 

He opened the door quietly, looking up to the bell at the top of the door, cringing as it rang. The person at the desk waved at Harry, and he shyly waved back. _There was the boy_ , Harry said to himself. _There he was._

 

The pretty omega has leaning on the desk, waiting for the worker to print out his receipt. Harry took in his figure, smelling the scent that came with it.

 

With a swift trot, Harry ran up behind him. “Hey,” he said, grinning. The boy looked up at the cashier, confused, smiling confused then looked back down at the counter. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, going to the side of the boy to lean on the counter.

 

Harry looked over the the boy, who was still oblivious of his existence. “Hello,” Harry rasped, gripping the counter. Finally, he looked over, his eyes sharp. They went up and down Harry, figuring him out in the blink of a second. “Prince...” the omega started saying, but was cut off as Harry shoved his hand out in front of him. “Harry.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looked at his hand skeptically, then shook it loosely.

 

“Louis,” he said, looking back to the counter.

 

 _Louis_. Harry couldn’t get the name out of his head.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis.” Harry said, smiling down at him.

 

Louis did a short closed-lipped smile, dull eyes still on the counter.

  


Harry mumbled a couple ‘ums’ before he could think of something to say.

 

“Are you...getting books?” he asked awkwardly.

 

‘ _Of course he’s getting books, you idiot,_ ’ Harry thought to himself.

 

It wasn’t hard to say that Louis was _dreadfully_ intimidating. His eyes shot daggers into Harry’s demeanor.

 

“Yup.” Louis said, (making sure to emphasize the p on the end).

 

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat, “um, what is it you’re getting?”

 

Louis looked up at him pathetically, lifting his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged, “the usual; porn magazines, slutty fictions and detailed novel’s based on rut’s.” Louis didn’t break the eye contact, waiting for Harry’s reaction.

 

Harry shifted in his spot, pulling at the collar of his already low shirt.

 

“Um,” Harry croaked. Harry was more than taken back, but yet turned on at the thought of a omega reading about these...things.

 

Louis looked him over again, then turned to grab his printed out receipt. Harry’s eyes shifted to Louis’ receipt, reading over it’s contents. Being a gifted alpha, his eyesight was quite good and he wasn’t lacking in brains, either.

 

Louis had rented nothing more than a couple of cookbooks and one history book about mangoes, or something. Harry looked up to Louis confused, as the small omega gathered the books into his bag and headed toward the door.

 

“Wait,” Harry called after him, following his footsteps. Louis didn’t stop, marching like he had a mission. “Hey, wait.” Harry somewhat whined, grabbing onto the omega’s shoulder.

 

Louis turned around quickly and slapped his hand away, eyebrows furrowed. Harry took a clumsy step back, looking at the tiny omega.

 

“Would you stop following me? I don’t know who the fuck you are, and frankly, don’t care to.” Louis spat.

 

Harry opened his mouth once or twice, not able to conjure up a reply. The omegas eyes were basically shouting, _‘Creep!’_. Louis pinched his lips together, turning to the door again.

 

Harry couldn’t imagine this was how it would end. It didn’t even start, and it’s ended. Should he go back to desprate omegas? No, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

 

But he watched him walk away. The man of his dreams, possibly.

  


//

 

Harry sat with his chin in one hand, listening to his mum at the dinner table. The scent of Louis was still in his nose, crowding it and intoxicating him. He made sure to sniff every one of a while.

 

“But did you see the guard, Antonio, today? He sectioned off section B _and_ C. I told him A and B!” Anne flared her arms crazily, as if it was actually a crime against society. “Honey, you should really stop frowning. It’ll ruin your face.” she said towards Harry, frowning herself.

 

Harry sat up and smiled weakly. He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. His name was perfect. Imagine if his name had actually been Bill or Fred. That would have been weird. But Louis—it was perfect. He’d have to remember to thank his mother for creating such an amazing name for such a perfect—”Harry!” Anne shouted, at him, both his parents looking.

 

“Are you even paying attention? This is important!”

 

Harry looked up with tired eyes, nodding. “Yeah, sorry. What was it, again?”

 

Anne shook her head, frowning. “Okay, again. Rouge or violet for next weeks napkins?”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side. “Rouge?—” “Rouge it is then!” she cheered, enthusiastically.

 

//

 

Harry had a goal—a mission, persay. To somehow, maybe, earn the friendship of Louis. (And if he was willing, maybe a little something more.) So, the next morning, Harry woke up and drove to that Library again.

 

It was a bit earlier than all the other times, because he was hoping he could beat him there. He got out of the car and slyly leaned against the building, fixing his hair and making his best smoulder face.

 

Minutes later, the omega was crossing the street. His eyes glued to his feet, passing the halted cars. Harry couldn’t help but smile, breaking out of his planned position to gawk awkwardly at the boy. Louis again, didn’t notice him.

 

The omega sighed, pulling the door open and stepping inside. Harry jolted after him like a shark swimming after his prey. He pulled the door open and rushed inside—whilst accidentally bumping right into Louis.

 

Harry froze, his chest pressed firmly to Louis’ back. The omegas smell once again filling his nostrils. It was taking all his willpower now not to embrace him.  Harry would have had a boner by now, but it was being killed by the unbearable awkwardness.

 

Louis turned around like a whip  to look at Harry with the same sharp, blue eyes.  Harry’s never felt more uncomfortable—or vulnerable.

 

“Harry...,” Louis said dully, looking down.

 

Louis was trying to believe—so hard, that Harry wasn’t stalking him. But he isn’t the first. Harry isn’t the first alpha to throw away his life, forget his family, friends or meetings, just to follow the omega. Alpha’s, Beta’s—(and occasionally, the frisky omega,) would follow him around, non-stop.

 

The numbers of omega’s are desperately low. For every one omega born, there are ten beta’s and twenty alphas. Knowing that, submissive’s are sought out early. Usually, if you’re over thirty, it’s said there’s no hope for you. (Unless you’re a omega, that is.) So being the unbelievably, dreamy omega that Louis is, he takes courting very seriously. He doesn’t let just anyone take him—even if they are a prince.

 

He’s very independent, and completely against the omega stereotypes. There’s no way in hell would Louis ever be the perfect omega wife, wearing an apron and greeting his husband with fresh-baked goods. That’s not for Louis. He may be a ‘submissive’, but he defy’s that full heartedly.

 

Meanwhile, Harry is fonding over the fact that Louis remembered his name.

 

He’s not, and doesn’t intend to be that horrible alpha that pushes his omega around. He never liked the bully’s, even if that’s what it’s like to be married in this era.

 

“Louis,” Harry coughs, with a grin. “it’s nice to see you again.”

 

Louis lifts his eyebrows, his eyes still dim. “Yeah, I’m sure it is.”

 

Louis has to be cautious, that’s his job as a omega. If he wasn’t, he’d already be bonded and marked by now, stuck with some nutjob.

 

“Um,” Harry rasped, looking down as well. Harry is very social on his own time, but when it comes to romance, he’s never been very good at making a move. He’s awkward, and talks to slow—and he just can’t seem to make a good impression. Most of the time, people only seemed to like him because he was the prince of England. That’s it. Nothing else going for him.

 

Louis nodded a bit, turning around a walking towards the counter. Louis took dainty steps to the counter, leaving his books there and sharing a smile with the counter lady. Harry’s eyes darting across his backside. It might be even more glorious than his front, if that’s possible.

 

The omega’s smile faded when he turned around to glance at Harry. He then walked off towards the mazes of books.

 

Harry took a big gulp, following after the pretty omega like a lost puppy. He stumbled to the omegas side, eyes scanning him.

 

Louis was lifting up books, reading the covers. His neck and shoulders back, while his head fell forward deliciously. His feathery hair covered his forehead, making his eyes invisible to Harry’s sight.

 

Harry stood beside the omega, shamefully picking up books beside him to seem like he wasn’t watching him.

 

Louis’ eyes were looking back and forth from Harry to his book. He felt uncomfortable, but also blushed because it’s not everyday that a tall, handsome prince comes to check you out.

 

Louis’ wasn’t dunce. Not as dunce as society claims omegas’ to be. He knew that Harry was following him. He’s known since the first time he saw Harry at the library.

 

And to be honest, Louis’ body was reacting to Harry’s. This only happens every-so-often. If you’re a good match, your body tells you first, not your mind. Louis felt like he could take the boy right now, his bum starting to feel a swelling sensation.

 

“Harry,” Louis said out of nowhere, looking up the the alpha. Harry wasn’t far away at all, in fact he was only inches away, subtly towering over the omega. The alpha looked around like he didn’t know it was Louis, then settled his eyes on Louis’, very quickly—and too obviously.

 

“Y-yeah, what?” Harry stuttered quickly.

 

“Do you think I should get this book?”  Louis smirked slightly, lifting a book towards Harry.

 

Harry’s large hands masked over the book, grabbing it from the omega. Harry’s eyes caught it immediately. He was holding a thin paperback of...dirty pictures. (The front was a total insight of the entirety of it all.) Harry’s cheeks grew red, reading the headline.

 

“Brainless alphas in rut’s take on naughty omeg—L-Louis...” Harry scowled, quickly passing it back to the smiling omega.

 

Louis shrugged, “It’s for my mum.” He placed the book back into the shelf, still smirking to himself.

 

Usually by now, if Louis’ had done this with any other alpha, they would have already molested him. But Louis’ knew Harry was highly sheltered and innocent. He probably doesn’t even know the meaning of molest. And if Louis is wrong about this, he’s just a complete gentlemen. A gentlemen stalker, like any other.

 

Harry stood by Louis now, staring at the bookshelf. He looked completely traumatized—scared for his life, even. Or maybe...—yup. Louis eyes settled on the huge tent in Harry’s pants. It was huge, to say the least.

 

Louis teeth clamped down on his lip, holding back his urges to fondle Harry first. As much as he wanted to enjoy the lovely sight, he decided it was better if he left before Harry’s face got any redder.

 

Louis brushed passed Harry with a couple books in his hand, heading towards the counter.

 

He could hear Harry whimpering as he left, standing there with his awkward problem.

 

“Hey,” Louis said to the counter lady. “is Niall in today?”

 

Niall is one of Louis’ closest friends. He’s a omega, just like Louis. And they share the common love for books, or so Niall likes to believe. (It was mostly just Niall going out of his way to relate.)

 

“I’m sorry, no,” the lady frowned, taking Louis books and scanning them.

 

Louis made a mental note to text him for coffee, or something.

 

He offered the lady a smile and politely declined her offer for a plastic bag, gathering up the books in his hands and walking towards the door.

 

Harry ran towards Louis’, opening the door for him.

 

Louis’ offered a small, uncomfortable smile, walking out onto the sidewalk.

 

“I’ll see you around!” Harry shouted, still standing in the doorway as the door hits him in the ass. He clumsily tripped forward, looking out to Louis with glassy heart eyes.

  
Louis’ didn’t look back—or shout a response. He just kept walking. It was better to end things before they started. He couldn’t handle another infatuation.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Tell me. Give me all the _dirty_ details,” Niall smiled, sipping his iced coffee.

 

Louis shrugged from the opposite side of the coffee shop table.

 

“There’s nothing much to say, really, he’s just another guy...following me.” Louis swallowed.

 

He knew he was lying to Niall, and himself. If Harry had asked, Louis might have even taken him right there in that library.

 

“What about you? You always have a couple guys,” Louis grinned, pun intended.

 

Niall was currently in a relationship with not one, but two alphas. And they both know about each other. 

 

Niall's a polygamist.

 

He's always claiming there’s way too many perks of being one. One, you’re never lacking dick. Secondly, protection times two. And some other twenty million reason’s that Louis can’t remember.

    

“How cute is this guy?” Niall beamed, avoiding the question.

 

“Disgusting. Completely revolting.” Louis said sarcastically.

 

“Well if you’re ever feeling lonely, I’m sure Zayn and Liam won’t mind two omega’s,” Niall shrugged.

 

Louis only rolled his eyes.

 

“This alpha better be good enough for my, Louis!” Niall said furrowing his eyebrows and waving a finger around. “I’m still surprised you're single.”

 

“I just don’t want to be stuck, Niall,” Louis sighed, “I don’t want to be stuck with anyone I’m not sure about. One minute I say yes, and seconds later he’s mounting me and giving me his mark.”  

 

 

Louis envies Niall, honestly. His husbands are more than perfect. They always allow and promote Niall to be the carefree, bubbly omega that he truly is. It’s also a bonus for them. Because if Niall is himself, that means horny Niall. He's always been a frisky omega, and that will never change.

 

They spoil their blondie too. Shower him with gifts—fuck, Louis can’t even recall a time that he’s worn the same clothes twice.

 

It’s nice when you can afford it. Zayn and Liam of course can, because they manage a big cooperation together, passed down generously by Liam's father.  

 

Together they can treat their wild, blonde headed omega with all his desires. He’s the sunshine in their world, saving them through their ruts and blessing them with his heat. 

 

“Let me know if this alpha messes around with you. I have a gun.” Niall said leaning in, in a whispery tone.

 

“Okay,” Louis started, “one, I don’t even know him. Two, how the hell did you get a gun?”

 

“Zayn got it for me,” Niall whispered, looking around wearily. “Liam still doesn’t approve.”

 

“I wouldn’t trust you with a gun,” Louis agreed with Liam mentally, taking a bite out of his croissant.

 

“Jesus, you’re just like him,” Niall frowned. “but I still love you.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, sharing a goodbye with him. Niall pulled out a big tip out of his wallet, then maneuvered around the table to squeeze Louis.

 

“Promise me you’ll ride that boy,” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear, completely serious.

 

“I’ll try.” Louis joked.

 

//

 

Louis’ life isn't perfect. He lives in a old, beat-up condo. The only reason he can actually afford this is because of his creeper condo owner. The guy has tried to molest Louis’ on several occasions.

 

Now I know what you’re thinking—why is he still living there?

 

Well he really can’t afford anything. This is the best deal he can get for the type of place. The condition and size even out.

 

That only scratches the surface of why Louis’ life isn’t perfect.

 

While all his school friends graduated, went to college, got married, had babies—he’s worked in a library. All his life. That's basically it.

 

On free days, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Usually he’ll spend that free time at the library, reading every book he can get his hands on.

  
Adventure wasn’t his thing. He found comfort in books, his bed or a chocolate cake to devour.

 

It still bugged him, though. The fact that his friends were all grown up.

 

He might feel like he gained those special hairs, but he’s not living like it. At least not in his opinion.

 

Course, a younger attractive omega like himself could snatch up any alpha. He knows that. He’s just...rough skinned. He turns people away. And even if they can manage to put up with him—he forces them to leave.

 

The only person he’s (sadly) not gotten rid of is Niall.

 

Niall indispensable. Him and his dumb blonde head. The kid can’t take a hint. So maybe that’s what Louis needs.

 

“Hey Sophie,” Louis said, smiling at the older woman at the counter.

 

“Louis!” she beamed, coming around the counter to embrace him. “The registers’ all setup. Had it fixed yesterday. Also, the Martins want their material today, so just a heads up. I’ll see you at eight.”

 

Louis nodded, taking his place behind the counter. He organized a couple book cards, then folded his hands.

 

The library never got much business now a days. Louis has seen it dumb down. Usually everyone's either buying their book on a device or listening to it somewhere.

 

To entertain himself, he spun around in his chair, threw paper balls into the trash can, or sometimes read a book.

 

About a half hour goes by, and the bell signals a person walking in. Louis doesn’t lift his head, because he knows they’ll probably just look around then walk out.

 

But it’s only a matter of moments later when a tall man walks up to the counter and makes a awkward grumble.

 

Louis looks up, and to his (dull) surprise, it was Harry.

 

“Hi,” he smiles, his dimples deepening.

 

 _‘This couldn’t be more perfect,’_ Louis thought to himself,   _'another stalker. But this time, it was a handsome prince. Oh lord, you test me.’_

 

Harry’s scent smelled like a mix of light daisy’s, chanel; or just basically anything expensive. His fluffy, curly hair was pushed back, and his eyes were a shiny green.

 

Louis never really had time to look over his appearance, considering he was spending their time together avoiding him. But...he was truly beautiful. A flower prince, is what Louis had in mind.

 

“Harry...” Louis said lowly, pretending to look back at paperwork.

 

“Louis.” Harry smiled wider, palms mindlessly gripping the counter.

 

Louis took a look at him. The curly haired prince stared, a smile still plastered on his face. It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing.

 

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, waiting for an explanation, or at least a word.

 

Harry shook his head to realization, eyes going wide.

 

“Um, yeah, I’m gonna get this book?” Harry mumbled unsurely, sliding a book about fruits onto the counter. It was obvious he snatched this out of the childs section.

 

Louis didn’t waste the time giving him a knowing look. He grabbed the book and scanned it, placed it in a plastic bag then tossed it towards him.

 

“Thanks, come again.”

 

“Ugh, yeah, well,” he mumbled again, stuttering adorably.

 

His deep, raspy voice made up for his awkward tongue.

 

“I was wondering if—if...I could call you? Sometime? Maybe...if you wanted. I would call you. Sometime. Maybe.”

 

Louis grin grew. He couldn’t keep his face straight for a second. The boy was too hopeless.

 

“You want to call me?” Louis asked, looking like he was a innocent virgin. He knew that he shouldn’t press the awkward boy like this, but he couldn’t help it—he’s too much fun.

 

“Y-yes, well, if you wanted, I could call you—or you could call me, whichever. I mean, if you want. That. If you want it.” Harry mumbled, looking off as blush grew on his face.

 

“I don’t want your dick, Harry.” Louis stifled a laugh, keeping a straight face.

 

“Yes you do—I mean, oh, my god, I didn’t mean that, fuck—I...wait, no, sorry,” the boy panicked, thinking outloud. “god, you know this isn’t like that, Louis.”

 

“Calm down, curly. I’m just joking. Breathe.” Louis chuckled, relaxing into his chair.

 

“I—I, just want to know. If I can text you. Or we can like, meet over coffee. You like coffee? I saw you like coffee—what.”

 

Louis bursted out laughing, his hands covering his mouth to stop the giggles. Any other omega probably would have reported him for stalking by now, or spat in his face. But Louis was honestly flattered. He hasn’t been stalked in a while, especially not by someone like this.

 

This boy was clean, polite, awkward and well—adorable.

 

“Sure Harry...,” Louis sighed, recovering from his laughter. “I’ll give you my number.”

 

Harry’s face lit up, and all the sweat and pink cheeks seemed to come to a stop. Louis took a little piece of paper and wrote down his number. He knew this was a bad idea. No omega should ever give their number out to a alpha, especially one they didn’t know. There’s too many rape cases now-a-days.

 

He slid the paper over to the tall curly headed boy, with a dainty smile.

 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned, stuffing it in his pocket, “see you around?”

  
“Yeah.” Louis said, a tinge of worry in his voice. “See you around.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis groaned into his pillowcase, punching the bed harshly. It was barely three in the morning and his phone kept beeping. Every time he managed to fall asleep again, bam, his phone would beep like hell.

 

He gave in completely out of frustration and slapped his hand down on his phone, grasping it and aggressively entering his passcode. His eyes were nearly red, and his breath was heavy.

 

 _“48 messages from Niall—”_ “Fucking hell!” he screamed, pressing on Niall’s name in his phone and scrolling up to read the messages.

 

_Niall: “lou.”_

_Niall: “louis.”_

_Niall: “i need to talk to you”_

_Niall: “are you awake”_

_Niall: “damn ur probably asleep.”_

_Niall: “ducks.”_

_Niall: “i meant to say dicks”_

 

 

Louis growled under his breathe, smirking slightly. He scrolled down to the end, hoping for an explanation.

 

 

_Niall: “okay, so you know that one guy, the one you were talking about?”_

 

 

“Very descriptive, Niall...” Louis murmured.

 

_Niall: “he texted me.”_

_Niall: “harry texted me.”_

 

Louis gaped reading Harry’s name. He just learned Harry’s name himself, and he doesn't recall telling Niall.

 

_Niall: “and liam, and zayn.”_

_Niall: “and i’m guessing he’s already texted your mum ha”_

_Niall: “i asked him what the fuck he wanted and he was like all like, ‘what movies does louis like?’”_

_Niall: “i told him you liked porn.”_

 

“Good lad, good lad.” Louis said under his breath, continuing to read.

 

_Niall: “i don’t know how long it took for him to get all our numbers, but considering he’s the fucking prince of england, it probably didn’t take that long.”_

_Niall: “are you awake yet”_

_Niall: “zayn keeps asking me for an explanation.”_

_Niall: “fucking smart people, so annoying ugh.”_

_Niall: “odfguirhow”_

_Niall: “fkvkkgkriie”_

 

 

Louis frowned, typing a message.

 

 

_Louis: “Hey stupid. You woke me up.”_

_Niall: “i meant to do that.”_

_Louis: “fuck you.”_

_Niall: “i don’t have time for your sex talk right now, louis. not now. we need to figure this shit out before zayn starts making accusations.”_

_Louis: “What kind of accusations?”_

_Niall: “louis...i’m a very attractive omega. they worry.”_

_Louis: “humble af”_

_Niall: “why is harry texting us???”_

_Louis: “cos i’m fucking attractive and shit.”_

_Niall: “zayn’s yelling. he thinks i’m texting harry because i’m huddled into a corner of the house.”_

_Louis: “Didn’t you tell Zayn that Harry’s my stalker?”_

_Niall: “he wouldn’t believe me. besides, angry zayn is hot zayn.”_

_Niall: “i have to go. you better fix this.”_

_Louis: “just fucking block him, what do you want me to do??”_

_Niall: “well maybe if you suck his dick, he might never come for the side bae again. aka me.”_

_  
Louis: “bye then.”_


	5. Chapter 5

“Zayn I swear to dicks," Niall pleaded, waving his arms around, "I don’t know Harry.”

 

Zayn was the only other person to wake up from Harry’s obnoxious texts. (Liam on the other hand, slept through it all like a baby.)

 

They started off by joking about it, thinking he had the wrong number. But as usual, Niall took it too far. He started claiming that this alpha has been courting him.

 

Zayn flipped shit, chasing after his alluring blonde; Niall basking in the attention of it all.

 

Thirty minutes passed, Niall on one side of the kitchen countertop, and Zayn on the other, both yelling.

 

“Then why the fuck is he texting you this late at night?” Zayn retorted, slamming his hand down on the counter.

 

The anger that Zayn possesses can make Niall leg’s shake and his heart beat.

 

“He—he texted you too! How do I know you’re not cheating on us?” Niall accusingly, pointing and giggling.

 

“How dare you; you sexy little...” Zayn growled, fed up.

 

Zayn closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

 

“I’m going back to bed." Zayn announced with his hands in the air, walking back towards their bedroom.

 

Zayn's eyes were dark and droopy from a long day of work, and his body was fading just like his anger.

 

Niall frowned at the sudden death of excitement.

 

“It’s actually Louis’ boyfriend,” Niall yelled after Zayn, grinning when he turned back around.

 

“Louis has a boyfriend?” Zayn asked, stifling a yawn.

 

“Yeah,” Niall lied, coming out from the protection of the countertop, “they just started dating.”

 

Niall’s eyed his sleepy husband. His hair was in a mess and his face was even more handsome sleep deprived. He is now completely focused on getting attention from sleepy/cuddly Zayn.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?” Zayn asked, rubbing his temples.

 

“Because mad Zayn is hot Zayn.” Niall admits, tearing up as if it’s a statement from the bible.

 

“Niall...” Zayn frowns.

 

Zayn lazily motioned the blonde over, and Niall jumped at the chance, loving the feeling of being gathered into his alpha’s arms. Zayn placed a gentle kiss on the top of Niall’s fluffy, blonde head.

 

“Why was he texting all of us, babe?” he says, his head finding a place on Niall’s shoulder.

 

Niall had already forgot what he said seconds ago, so he only took a millisecond to blurt out the truth.

 

“They’re not actually dating. He’s just Louis’ stalker.” Niall admits, cuddling up into the warmth of Zayn’s chest.

 

Zayn’s eyes were already closed, and he could hardly keep himself awake. He inhales the scent of the pretty omega, dozing off slightly.

 

“Mm, really?” Zayn murmurs.

 

“Yeah. He’s been stalking him for a few days now.” Niall sighs in Zayn's embrace.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn says, clearly not paying attention.

 

“Yeah,” Niall repeats sadly, “won’t be too long now before he comes after us next. He’s already started, I guess. Just—hide your bank information.”

 

Zayn lifts his head, eyes wide.

 

“What?”

 

“Weren’t you listening?” Niall smiles to himself. “I said that he’s sort of scottish, but hate more lank penis.”

 

“Niall.” Zayn says sternly. “Don’t make me get Liam.”

 

Zayn’s never been one for disciplining Niall, his perfect—easy going omega. Neither has Liam. But Liam is the mature one. He keeps both Niall and Zayn in check

 

 

“Babe. I don’t want you getting involved. He can text Louis, and Louis can text him, but that’s his business, not yours.” Zayn rubbed the blondes back, whispering into his ear. “I know he’s your best mate, but I want to be able come home every night knowing nothing happened to you.”

 

“But he’s my best friend. I need to protect him and help him get laid.” Niall says, wiggling out of Zayn’s grasp so he could show his husband his frown and wavering arms.

 

“I know babe. You’re his friend.” Zayn sighed, reached out to wrap his arms around the blondes tiny waist.

 

Niall was already melting back into his embrace with a cute pout on his lips.

 

“But you can help him do all those things; by staying out of it. That would help him.” he says, placing tiny kisses along Niall’s jaw. “Do that for me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Niall says simply.

 

Too simply. Cuddling into his husbands warm chest.

 

Zayn sighed at the easiness of it.

 

“Now, promise.” Zayn says sternly and knowingly.

 

Zayn and Liam love Niall with all their hearts...but he can't be trusted.

 

He’s home alone all day, and does whatever the fuck he wants. Hell, one time they told Niall that he couldn’t have a dog, so he rebelled by adopting nine cats from the shelter. Liam and Zayn spent the whole day pawning off cat’s.

 

“But...” Niall frowns.

 

“Daddy wants this.” Zayn nearly whined, palming Niall’s bum. “And Daddy’ll repay you for it. Do this for me, please, baby.”

 

Niall looked up, blue eyes and all. Most omega’s couldn’t be bargained with sex, usually it’s the other way around. But Niall was a quite the promiscuous omega. It’s one of the many reason’s Zayn and Liam wanted him for their mating.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good boy.” Zayn smiled proudly, visibly happy that he cracked the the blonde angel.

 

Zayn lifted the tiny omega up into his arms, carrying him back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Desmond and Anne physically forced Harry to a family outing, when he’d much rather stay at home and dream about Louis. As much as he begged and pleaded, he was dragged, whether he liked it or not, to golf.

 

“You look so good in uniform!” Anne cheered, slapping her son on the bottom.

 

“I look like a twelve year old going to UNI.” Harry frowned, gesturing to his purple buttoned up polo and khaki pants.

 

“I miss twelve year old Harry. So young, so innocent. Your tattoos are ruining it for me.” she frowned, making a face.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up a bag of clubs and hopping into the back seat of their golf cart.

 

Harry hated going with his family, anywhere. They always managed to cause scenes. If they didn’t have the best seating, they’d cause trouble with the waiter. If they have the latest and best car, they’ll shove it in everyone’s faces. Like, being the Queen and King of England wasn’t enough.

 

Their golf cart was no exception. It look more like a trolley, with refurbished leather seating and a top that looked like it belonged to a chapel.

 

Harry entertained himself by texting Louis with a dumb grin on his face.

 

Anne leered over to look at Harry, tapping his head.

 

“Look, there’s your sister!” she screeched, pointing at the golf cart that just parked.

 

A tall man, wearing a very, very, expensive Stuart Hughes suit, clambers out of the cart with Gemma. The man’s hair seems to defeat gravity, and his lanky shape doesn’t seem to fill out his thick suit.

 

He forcefully grabs Gemma’s hand, making her frown.

 

Harry and Anne get out of the cart, and Desmond grunts in his seat, refusing to move.

 

“Mom, Dad,” Gemma says everyone, “Harry.”

The man looks at Harry with obvious disgust, sniffing and turning his nose up.

 

“This is Nick Grimshaw.” she coughs with a hand gesture, forcing a smile.

 

“How do you do,” Anne says daintily, reaching her hand out towards him.

 

The man weakly smiles, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

 

“Sup.” Desmond says, crossing his arms.

 

Anne gives her husband a scolding look for being so informal, and then turns to Harry as well.

 

“Harry,” she whispers, motioning him to say something.

 

Harry looks over to the man, with glassy eyes. He can’t manage to conjure up anything to say. The man just huffed, bluntly giving the prince a once over.

  


“Well.” Gemma says, awkwardly. “Let’s play.”

 

//

 

Crowds have gathered around, watching the royal family play on the most, annoyingly, public golf place. It has seemed to turn into a live event, people bring chairs and alcohol, just to watch them.

 

The Beta’s and Omega’s all swoon over Harry, calling for him. The courageous comments about his ‘cute bum’ were flattering and scary. He uncomfortably stood away after every shot, hiding his rear.

 

Everytime the paps yelled for attention, Nick would seemingly grab Gemma’s hand and pose for the company.

 

“Harry,” the tall man with the lively hair rasped, standing closely to the prince. His eyebrows were plucked, his hair was sprayed upright, and he smelled like some sort of feminine french pastry. “Do you play this game quite often?”

 

Harry coughed, looking up at the taller specimen.

 

“Quite.” he said, looking down, giggling at the un-needed ‘fancy language’ that the man was using.

 

“Your sister and I are dating,” he says as it’s a known fact, “but I think that you and I should be conversing too.”

 

“Conversing, right.” Harry repeated, trying to be respectful.

 

Harry didn’t think much of the alpha. He seemed to be prissy and sexist. Why Gemma is allowing him to court her is past Harry.

 

“I’d really love to get to know you,” he spoke gently, awkwardly brushing Harry’s shoulder as he lines up with the boy, to stare at the crowds growing. “I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.”

 

“Right.” Harry said quietly, clearly uncomfortable.

 

Nick Grimshaw waved to the crowds, clearly pleased when the teenage mobs squealed and fainted at the sight of the new royal boyfriend.

 

“You really like my sister?” Harry asked, holding his club tightly.

 

The smell of the man was strong enough to make you want to throw up, or at least excuse yourself to get him out of your system. He definitely smelled nothing like the beautiful and sexy, Louis.

 

The man chuckled, patting Harry on the back whilst giving the crowds a white smile.

 

“In a way. You should know about these types of things, Harry. Arranged or faked relationships,” he laughed, but scoffed at the innocence the boy was showing. “it’s all part of the game.”

 

“S’not a game,” Harry muttered under his breath, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“My parents own a diamond mine, and your sister is the princess of England. Of course we managed to work something out.” he somewhat matter-o-factly.

 

“So you’re doing this for publicity?” Harry almost growled, his strong grip on the club is almost enough to bend it.

 

“Hm,” he chuckled, waving at the roaring crowds again. “you could say that.”

 

“Prick.” Harry mumbled lowly, only for himself to hear.

 

He should have known in a way that Nick would have heard, though. Alphas have incredibly good hearing. The crowds are distances away, and they can both hear each word every girl chokes out.

 

“Aw, don’t be jealous Harry,” the cocky man winked, “I’ll save time for you, too. It can be our little secret.”

 

 

Harry crinkled his nose, taking a step back from the weird smelling fellow.

 

“Ew.” he rolled his eyes, walking away quickly, Nick smirking after him.

 

“They are right about you,” he shouted after Harry, “you do have a cute bottom.”

 

//

 

Time spent at the golf place was wasteful. All Harry wanted to do was go home and cuddle up to a pillow, (simultaneously pretending it’s Louis.) and sleep. His eyes were droopy, and his hair was messed up.

 

His parents seemed to drag out the venture. Probably because almost half of the country it seemed like, showed up and was cheering.

 

Harry wanted none of this, though. He wanted alone time. Peace, tranquility—“Harry Edward Styles,” shouted Anne, “it’s your turn. Stop standing over there like a bump on a log and hit that sucker!”

 

Harry sighed from his spot, walking up to put.

 

The sun was setting, and it was near to freezing out. Harry could only think about his lovely crush, enjoying the sunset with him.

 

“Hit it, dammit.” yelled Desmond.

 

Harry growled, hitting the ball with the last bits of energy he had left.

 

It soared through the air, flying towards the screaming crowds. One girl got shot right in the head, putting her hand on her chest in pure recognition before collapsing. Her parents moved  past her limp body to watch the royal family.

 

“Jesus, Harry,” Desmond scowled, “you gotta work on your aim, son.”

 

Anne and Desmond quickly pushed Harry aside, bickering again and threatening each other while they continued to golf.

 

Harry’s face was still frozen with shock. What the hell is his life.

 

“I’m going home!” he said with his hands in the air.

 

“Me too!” Gemma announced, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him off.

 

Nick didn’t seem to notice, his eyes on the roaring crowd. He gave them a couple more waves before heading to hit another ball himself.

 

//

  


Harry and Gemma squeezed into the back of a taxi, both simultaneously sighing. Harry muttered a address to the taxi driver, then settled into his seat.

 

They both stayed silent. It was better this way, and neither of them would be uncomfortable with the silence. They needed it.

 

Harry’s mind went on high-speed Louis mode. He was thinking over everything. Their conversations, his cheekbones, etc.

 

"So," Gemma said, crossing her legs and letting out a sigh.  

 

"Hm?" Harry said, looking over.

 

Harry could hardly comprehend anything now. His thoughts were already tainted with Louis. He was thinking about him now, and how he’d maybe think of him in the shower later.

 

"What do you think of Nick?" Gemma asked.

 

"He's..." Harry drawled, unable to get anything out.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was make Gemma mad. If she’s mad, he’s mad. And that means no cute Louis thoughts.

 

"—A prick."  Gemma finishes, groaning. "A absolute arrogant prick."

 

Harry’s eyebrows lifted, eyes wide.

 

"Read my mind." Harry mumbled, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands.

 

Gemma and Harry have always been close, and when one of them didn't like the others love-interest, they'd take it into consideration.

 

But to be agreeing this much was just unnatural.

 

"Where'd you find that guy?" Harry asked, scrunching his nose.

 

Harry still can't get the creepy alpha's smell out of his nose. He's blaming Gemma if he loses Louis' scent.

 

"Management." she said.

 

"Ah," Harry sounded, knowingly.

 

Being the famous, rich kids they are, they need management. So, Anne had set them up with a management company. They’ve been controlling Gemma and Harry since they were little kids.

  


"Yeah," she laughs spitefully, "you 'dating' anyone?"

 

"Well," Harry blushed, his dimples deepening, "actually, I'm courting someone."

 

"You don't say?" Gemma smiled at her baby brother, who was fonding over somebody.

 

"Yeah. We text every so often. Taking things slow and all." he shrugged, reminding himself to send Louis’ goodnight text.

 

"What's his name?" Gemma asked, knowingly.

 

Harry blushed harder at the use of 'his'. But it was no secret with Gemma that Harry preferred boys.  

 

"Louis." Harry creamed, making it sound like it was the best damn name ever invented.

 

"Nice name," Gemma rolled her eyes, going on her phone, "lemme know when it all works out."

 

"It already has!" Harry screeched, putting his hand on his chest defensively.

  
"Don't get too whipped, little brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same day as the last chapter.

 

Louis sighed when his phone beeped again, another one of Harry’s message being displayed on the screen.

 

Louis was bragging to Niall about how he hadn’t received one text, but that all changed about five/six in the morning. Harry’s been texting him little things, all day.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Louis said, scanning an older woman’s book for her, then handing it back with a smile. “I don’t think he’ll ever stop.”

 

Niall was kneeling against the counter, resting his chin on his fingers.

 

“Maybe you should text him back.”

 

“I can’t do that.” Louis scowled. “The texts would never end.”

 

“Then why’d you give him your number in the first place?” Niall said, rolling his eyes.

 

Louis thought about it for a second. He didn’t just give his number to Harry for no fucking reason. He wanted Harry to text him.

 

“I-I, I don’t know.” Louis lied, hopping out of his chair.

 

Niall got up and followed after Louis.

 

“You could call the police,” Niall suggested, bumping into Louis.

 

“No!” Louis frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Louis started organizing books, Niall by his side sloppily trying to do the same. Every book Niall touched was magically fell or was harmed in some way.

 

“Couldn’t your hubbys take you with them?” Louis frowned, watching Niall accidentally rip a few pages of a book he was holding sideways.

 

“They don’t think the office is a place for a omega,” Niall smiled saint-like, struggling to place books like Louis can.

 

“So you’re just gonna be, like, here all day?” Louis questioned, internally groaning because he already knew the answer.

 

Zayn and Liam had dropped off Niall like it was some sort of fucking daycare. They both kissed him, gave him a hug, called Louis a babysitter and took of running.

 

“I am!” Niall said excitingly, making Louis cringe. “I can do pretty much anything, but Liam said no reading about plants.”

 

“Why plants?”

 

“Probably because I tried to smoke grass.” Niall shrugged, grinning devilishly. “He’s a strict daddy.”

 

Louis mind raced with thoughts of Niall and his alpha’s baby-roleplaying. (Niall’s mentioned this little kink in the past. And Louis to be honest, wasn’t surprised at all.) These types of thoughts are not exactly comfortable, or fun.

 

“Don’t ever call Liam ‘daddy’ in front of me again,” Louis shivered, brushing past Niall.

 

//

  
  


"I bet if I asked real nicely, Liam would let me use a buttplug in him.” Niall thought out loud. He was sitting on the counter, kicking his legs. “What do you think?"

 

"I honestly don't care," Louis sighed, searching for something he could possibly strangle himself with.

 

"I'm gonna text Harry," Niall said suddenly, his body getting stiff and his eyes wide, "I want text him."

 

Louis froze, examining the look on Niall's face. The omega has weird, unquestionable urges, and this face was the before-math.

 

"No!" Louis said, grabbing his phone away from Niall.

 

Niall took out his own phone, cocking his head to the side. This was no time for fucking games.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Louis snapped.

 

Niall typed his passcode, looking up.

 

"Please, Niall. It'll only make the situation worse." Louis begged.

 

Niall blinked, setting his own phone down slowly.

 

"Okay," Niall said, "I won't text him."

 

"Thank Jesus," Louis huffed, putting his hand on his chest.

 

"On one condition," Niall grinned, "that you text him."

 

"I-I can't. No," Louis blushed, shaking his head.

 

"Okay then," Niall shrugged, picking up his phone, "I'll do it."

 

Louis gulped, shaking his head.

 

"What could you possibly say?" Louis said, scoffing.

 

"Harry," Niall spoke, typing at the same time, "sorry that Louis has not texted you back. He was busy wanking to each text...I mean word."

 

Louis gaped, not physically capable of moving.

 

"We are now in the hospital because he ran out of seman. Tragic. He needs you to touch his big fat ass," Niall giggled hysterically, wiping tears, "please text back...Niall."

 

Niall held up the phone for proof and that fucker doesn’t disappoint. There it was, the unsent message of pure doom.

 

"I'll text him," Louis cried out in surrender, "I'll fucking text him. Just—delete that.”

 

Niall smiled to himself. Mission get friend laid, halfway accomplished.

 

Louis typed something into his phone and sent it, showing Niall.

 

"Hi Harry? That's it?" Niall said disappointedly, deleting his dirty text.

  
  


//

 

By now it was pitch black outside the shop. Niall was running around the store with some little boy while his mother picked out books.

 

Louis, was sitting on his spinny desk chair, with his knees to his chest and his phone in his hands, smiling like an idiot.

 

Yeah, he was texting Harry. And clearly enjoying it.

 

Harry was a quick texter, and a cheesy one at that. He made Louis’ face a little pinker with every word.

  
  


_Harry: Can I see you later on?_

_Louis: maybe_

_Harry: Tonight, maybe? .xx_

_Louis: can't, working_

_Harry: Doesn't seem like it._

_Harry: How about I just pop by?_

_Louis: no, harry. besides, i'm supposed to be off already. i'm just babysitting._

  
  


Louis looked up and smiled, watching Niall in his true form. Him and the little boy were struggling together to read a sentence.

  
  


_Harry: I really want to see you again._

__  
  


Louis couldn’t bring himself to reply. He can’t really say he feel’s the same, because he truly doesn’t. At least not yet. He was falling fast though, this alpha makes him want to throw away all his inhibitions.

 

He turned off his phone and politely told the woman they were closing for the night.

 

Niall frowned when his little friend was dragged away with his mother. He came back to the counter, slouching against it with a pout.

 

Niall turned around, grinning when he saw Louis’ face covered in red. Somebody’s been texting Harry, Niall thought.

 

"Where are your parents?" Louis joked, standing up and fixing his shirt.

 

Niall’s heart thumped at the nickname.

 

"They'll be here." Niall said rolling his eyes coolly and crossing his arms.

 

And just like that, the door swung open and two attractive alpha’s were charging in.

 

"Niall!" Liam squealed, running towards his omega.

 

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall, laughing when the omega clumsily wrapped his legs around Liam’s torso, hugging his body like a koala.

 

"Hey Louis," Zayn waved, coming from behind the pair, "thank you so much for watching him."

 

"No problem," Louis says, watching Liam attack Niall’s face with kisses, "he was a angel."

 

"I'm sure," Zayn chuckled, slyly pushing money towards Louis.

 

“I’m not giving you this money back,” Louis grits, pocketing the cash, “my time has been hell.”

 

Zayn laughed, turning to place a generous kiss on his little problem.

 

Liam hitched Niall on his hip, maneuvering over to Louis. His biceps bulged, making Zayn and Louis pout their lip in appreciation.  

 

"Do you need a ride home, Louis?" Liam smiled, patting Niall’s bum.

 

"I'm okay. I live down the road," Louis shrugged, slugging his book back over his shoulder.

 

"It's dark out," Zayn stated, "there's millions of weirdo's on this street."

 

"Don't let him walk this late," Niall frowned into Liam’s neck, "please, daddy."

 

Louis could feel vomit forming in the back of his throat.

 

"Yes, angel." Liam whispered to Niall, hitching him up again to secure him on his hip. "Louis, we’re driving you home."

 

"Okay." Louis sighed.

 

The last thing Louis wanted to do was argue with a couple dominates over a ride home. It would be safer, anyway.

 

Louis locked up the shop and followed them towards their pricey car. Zayn walked ahead, holding the door open for Louis. After Louis sat down, Liam carefully placed Niall in the back seat beside him, shutting the door.

 

Niall wriggled in his seat, whining when Liam snapped at him for not wearing a seatbelt. The three of them were now all arguing and frantically apologizing.

 

It still amazes Louis that one of them isn’t dead yet.

 

Louis looked down at his phone. Harry had texted him, of course.

  
  


_Harry: Goodnight Louis, sleep well. -H .xxx_

__  
  


“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis said quietly to himself.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Louis was currently sat at a little table in Niall’s mansion. (Well, it wasn’t technically Niall’s, but what’s theirs is his.)

 

Zayn and Liam asked Louis is he could watch Niall again, since he was off work and all. Louis obliged of course. He loves spending time in this house; it’s fucking gorgeous.

 

It’s just—a lot of hard work. When they say ‘watch Niall’, they actually mean it. This isn’t just hanging out and shit. (It is when Zayn and Liam are around. They monitor the two omega’s like hawks.)

 

Louis  realized that Niall needs to be cooked for, cleaned after and watched 24/7.

 

But having company of another omega was fun for Niall; especially when it’s Louis.

 

"Did he text you this morning?" Niall asked, sipping on the green tea Louis prepared for the two of them.

 

"Yeah," Louis shrugged, blushing slightly.

 

"Show me!" Niall squealed, setting his drink down.

 

"Fine, fine," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

 

Louis pulled out his phone, showing Niall the text and shadily covering up the rest of their conversation.

 

Harry: Morning doll. .xxx

 

"He's so sophisticated!" Niall nearly shrieked, his stomach filled with jitters.

 

"Whatever," Louis shrugged, internally fangirling with Niall.

 

"Has he asked you out yet?" Niall asked.

 

And it seemed like twenty questions to Louis. But much, much longer.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh, my holy fuck. How did he do it?" Niall beamed, his hands in fists to deal with the cuteness. "Don't leave out a single detail."

 

"He just...asked me if I wanted to hang out a couple times, no biggie." Louis brushed it off, not wanting to get caught up in the glory of it like Niall.

 

He was determined to keep his sanity.

 

Harry had actually called Louis four times to invite him to a couple fancy restaurants. Louis was intimidated and nervous, declining all his offers. Besides, he doesn't have any nice clothes anyway.

 

"You're living the dream," Niall sighed, “I'm jealous."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Louis scoffed, looking around Niall's house.

 

The ceiling was eighty feet tall, the house looked like it came out of a pricey catalog, and there are millions of Niall paintings Zayn did all over the walls.  

 

This house is the fucking fanciest thing Louis has ever been in. No exceptions.

 

Niall looked around as well, frowning.

 

"I don't like it here." Niall admitted. "I hate big places. I always get lost."

 

"Well," Louis looks around, admiring the place they have to themselves, "you have me to help with that today."

 

"You're right," Niall grinned, "what should we do first?"

 

Louis eyes looked over in the the living room down the hall. The TV on their wall was the size of Louis' bed, and beside it were shelves of the latest games and consoles.

 

Mostly all the games they have are rated E, or at least family appropriate. Liam hides away all the adult games so Niall doesn't 'ruin his innocence'.

 

"Fifa?" Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"Fifa." Niall agreed.

 

//

 

"Fuck you, bitch!" Niall screamed, throwing his remote against the pricey wall.

 

Louis raised his fists in victory, cheering.

 

"You fucking suck! I hate you." Niall pouted at the display, crossing his arms.

 

"Again?" Louis smirked.

 

"No!"

 

"Then what do we do now,” Louis crossed his arms.

 

"I don't know!" Niall screamed, still furious over his loss.

 

"C'mon Niall," Louis poked his friends shoulder, "we're not kids anymore. We can do whatever the fuck we want."

 

Niall's smile grew, all the past anger gone.

 

"I think I know what we can do," Niall grinned evilly.

 

"What?" Louis chuckled.

 

//

 

Niall and Louis both had sharpies and all the shaving cream bottles they could find.

 

They were safely tip-toeing upstairs into the bedroom loft.

 

"Why are we sneaking around like this?" Louis whined.

 

"Because," Niall spat, hushing Louis. "Liam and Zayn have nanny cams on their office iPad's. It detects sound and quick movement. They use it to watch me. Or intruders, y'know?"

 

"I don't." Louis frowned. "I really don't."

 

All the luxuries in their house amaze Louis. He'll never get over the fact Zayn spray painted one of their toilets gold. That one always gets him for some reason.

 

"Okay," Niall whispered, hand on one of the big double doors that led to the master bedroom, "stay clear of the center of the room, or in front of the tv. There's a camera there that projects onto the bed."

 

"Why is there a camera facing the bed?" Louis asks, scrunching his nose.

 

"Liam doesn't like me being naughty while they're gone," Niall shrugged, "but it’s also useful for putting on shows when I want them home earlier."

 

"Dear fucking lord; why did I ask?" Louis cried, slapping his forehead.

 

"Okay, shh," Niall giggled, opening the door.

 

The bedroom looked like some of the fanciest designers got a hold of it.

 

The bed was the highlight of the room, and the fucking biggest Louis had ever seen. (It was definitely custom made to fit three...or six.) It looked all cozy and luscious, with the thick red comforter and a billion pillows at the head.

 

There were big fancy glass doors that led to a large terrace. It was decorated with pretty flower pots and ugly looking bejeweled clay art Niall had made for Zayn and Liam for father’s day.

 

They might not have any kids, but Zayn and Liam fucking loved it, and thought it was the cutest. Louis saw that shitty clay on his instagram timeline seventeen times before they could get over it.

 

There was also a clear wall, and inside you could clearly see a luxurious bathroom.

 

Another thing that Louis was also fond about over their bedroom, was the walk in closet that looked about the size of Louis' house.

 

"Fuck you Niall," Louis sneered, eyes scanning the goerges room, "seriously, fuck you."

 

"Later, I promise. Now follow me," Niall said, getting on his knees and crawling against the side of the room.

 

Louis crawled after him, sharpies and shaving cream in hand.

 

Their first stop was a dresser, loaded with pictures of the threesome.

 

They both chuckled to themselves, taking the picture frames and doodling all over them.

 

Louis drew a dick on Liam's forehead on nearly every one. Niall mostly drew mustaches and goatees.

 

The pair tried so hard to contain their laughter, but when Louis showed him the picture of Zayn he drew on, Niall let out a hearty laugh.

 

It clearly looks like Zayn is deepthroating a sharpie dick. That's pretty funny.

 

They both covered their mouths, giggling like school girls.

 

"Shush, keep it down—" Louis scolded, but then froze when his eyes landed on a picture frame that was slanted, and nearly hidden.

 

He lifted the frame, his expression was mortified.

 

"What?" Niall asked. "Lemme see."

 

Louis handed the picture to Niall, and motioned the sign of the cross on himself.

 

"Oh my.” Niall chirped apologetically. “Sorry.”

 

"It's too late for apologies. I've already lost my innocence to...that."

 

Niall laughed, eyes glued to the picture himself.

 

It was a picture of Liam posing naked. His ding-o-ling was just out there. And Louis can safely confirm that if it's not 10 inches, it's definitely thick. He prays for Niall's anus.

 

"Okay, I'm okay," Louis took a deep breath, "I just hope I don't find anymore surprises while I'm here."

 

"Don't look under the bed!" Niall screeched, covering his mouth.

 

"Thanks for the warning." Louis snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

Next, they made their way towards the bed, but they were extra careful. They’ve already made plenty of noise.

 

They were both hoping that Zayn and Liam were too busy at work, or they would have probably heard something.

 

"Which side does Zayn sleep on?" Louis wonders, crawling to the opposite side Niall is on.

 

"That side," Niall points to the right side, where Louis is heading.

 

They both lift pillows on the spouses side, covering the undersides with shaving cream. Shaving cream foamed through the pillowcases. They also do it under the blanket, creating thick layers of expensive foam.

 

"Okay, let's go!" Niall screeches, hopping off the floor and running away like an elephant.

 

Louis got up calmly, walking after Niall all cool and collected.

 

"It is done." Niall whispers, shutting the door behind them.

 

//

 

After that glorious event, Niall and Louis were quite worn out. They retired in the living room. Niall laid his head in Louis lap to sleep, and Louis checked his phone.

 

"Fuck," Louis says, eyes on his phone. "I have to go."

 

"What?" Niall mumbled, eyes blinking up.

 

"My landlord needs to speak with me."

 

“But—” Niall frowned.

 

This time was for him and Louis. Louis’ shitty landlord was ruining it all.

 

"You can't just leave me here!" Niall cries, following after Louis pushes Niall off him.  

 

"Do you want to come?" Louis asks, grabbing his bag and keys.

 

"Yes, please." Niall begs, clumsily putting on flip-flops to keep up with Louis.

 

"Would Zayn and Liam approve?"  

 

"Probably not." Niall shrugs.

 

Louis paused to think about it for a second. They’d probably want Niall with Louis over Niall being alone.

 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Louis sighed, opening the front door.

 

"Yes!" Niall cheered, following Louis out the door.

 

//

 

“You can’t be fucking serious!” Louis yelled.

 

“Sorry Lou-poo. I’m gonna need it by tomorrow.”

 

Louis had made Niall sit in the car for the sake of Zayn and Liam. His landlord is extremely creepy, and if he were to see the blonde-bimbo that is Niall, he’d be all over him. Louis would never hear the end of it from Niall’s alpha’s.

 

“This doesn’t make any fucking sense!” Louis screamed, wavering his arms with a contract in his hands.

 

Niall whined at the sound of his best friend in distress.

 

“It’s part of the fine-print. I don’t make it up—oh wait, I do.” the man grinned, eyes creepily wandering around Louis’ body. “Get with it, sweetie. I’ll be back tomorrow to collect.”

 

“Wait!” Louis screeched, grabbing the man’s disgustingly, hairy arm “Can’t I have more time? There’s gotta’ be some sort of exception.”

 

Louis hardly got paid enough to cover his expensive coffee outings with Niall. There was no way he could come up with any amount of money by tomorrow.

 

The man grinned at Louis evilly, showing his discolored teeth.

 

“I have a few things in mind.” The man says, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

 

Louis could feel a burn in his stomach when the man’s eyes scraped over his whole body.

 

“Like?” Louis pressed, crossing his arms.

 

“I’ll give you my number. We can discuss it over text.” He shrugs, strangely pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it.

 

Louis looked at it, shaking his head.

 

“Just tell me!” Louis grumbled. “The kid I’m babysitting is in the car.”

 

“Well.” the man chuckled, crushing the paper in his hands. “I was thinkin’, I could be your babysitter.”

 

“What.” Louis snorted.

 

“Give me a call, y’know,” the guy said slyly, pushing the paper again towards Louis, “I could be the one to take care of you.”

 

“Dear God.” Louis shivered at the thought of it.

 

“I’ll take care of this little rent problem you got here, too. Just—take it.” the man quickly threw it at Louis, and ran in the other direction.

 

Louis stood there, eyes wide.

 

He bent down to pick up the smelly piece of paper, frowning at it. He slid it in his pocket and sluggishly made his way back to the car. Louis climbed into the drivers seat, slamming the door with force.

 

“How’d it go?” Niall asked.

 

“Good.” Louis lied. “Looks like things are gonna work out. Just a little mistake, that’s all.”

 

Louis felt obligated to protect Niall from things like this. He was innocent and pure to Louis, just like a child, and he wanted to treat him that way.

 

 

But he felt like he was lying to himself, too. He wanted to feel like he was just a adult, taking care of himself and doing his adult thing.

 

His thoughts were filling his head, and falling out his ears.

 

 _'There's no way I can pay the rent,'_   or _'I'm not doing this. I'll be homeless by tomorrow night.'_

 

 

If he wanted to keep a roof over his head, the idea of prostitution was strangely convenient.

 

And even if he were to tell Niall, he would just hold Louis back. Fuck that boy. Fuck him and wanting the best for Louis.

 

He wanted to do things on his own, and he doesn't need anyone else's help. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry could imagine how normal and easy his life would be right about now if he hadn’t met Louis.

 

It seems like everyday now he’s worrying if Louis will accept him, or text him back. Like, what would he do if Louis were to just ignore him. He’s already decided that fate would be worse than death.

 

“Oh—I forgot to text Louis,” Harry said to himself, digging out his phone and sending Louis a good-morning text.

 

Anyway—there’s no other point to life right now if he’s not living it for Louis.

 

His camera roll is covered in pictures of Louis, and he’s changed Louis’ contact photo about seven times. He couldn’t possibly settle for just one photo. Louis looks good in everything.

 

Harry’s schedule has turned into everything Louis.

 

It starts of like this—Harry wakes up around five every morning. That’s when he goes out for a run.

 

His usual route is to the library where him and Louis first met. The whole town's sleeping, so nobody sees him moping around the building and sighing dramatically.   
  


By the time Harry makes it home, it’s around seven and he has to do all the regular, boring morning stuff.

 

He’ll be thinking of Louis when he brushes his teeth and he’ll have a pretend conversation with Louis in the mirror—just like he’s there.

 

Then he’ll shower—because he has to be clean for Louis, of course. (What was the point of a shower before Louis?) Sometimes he’ll only shower to pretend Louis is there with him.

 

Harry’s never been more in-love.

 

He’s never really known what love is, or what it would feel like. The girls he’s been with...couldn’t give that to him. They didn’t make Harry love-sick.

 

Harry can feel that what he has for Louis is real. He needs this. He needs Louis in his life.

 

After his shower, he got all dressed up and made sure he put on his most expensive boxers.

 

Any other woman would be proud to wear matching lingerie for her man.

 

Harry keeps that in mind. Just in case...y’know?

 

Jitters filled Harry’s stomach when his phone beeped over on his desk. He ran over and snatched it, then flew into his king-sized bed, squirming like a pre-teen girl.

 

Harry was smiling so hard when he read the text.

  


_Harry: Good-morning, Louis. .x_

 

_Louis: can I talk to you?_

  


“He’s so cute!” Harry squealed, covering his mouth to try and hide all his fondness.

 

Harry immediately called Louis with no hesitation.

 

It rang about three times. That was long enough for Harry to re-consider their whole relationship. Is he avoiding me?

 

But Harry completely forgot about all that nonsense when he heard Louis’ beautifully-sweet, pretty voice on the other line.

  


_“Hello?”_ Louis rasped, clearly tired.

 

 _“Hey Louis,”_ Harry grinned, one of his arms holding himself so his heart wouldn’t burst out of his chest.

 

 _“Hi Harry.”_ Louis mumbled.

 

 _“You wanted to chat?”_ Harry asked, biting down on his lip.

 

Harry hated the long pauses Louis left him with.

 

He was so in-love. Louis should just blab about anything and Harry would be so okay with that. Just—don’t leave me hanging, is all Harry could think.  

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Louis breathed.

 

Louis voice was so soft and gruff. It was the perfect mixture of maturity and cuteness and Harry just couldn’t get over it.

 

 _“Okay then...what’s up?”_ Harry sounded so insecure and small—it hurt his own ears.

 

Louis took a deep breathe over the phone.

 

 _“I—don’t want to talk about it,”_ Louis laughed spitefully.

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

He couldn’t even pretend for one second that he was too busy for Louis—or doing somthing else.

 

That’s why he feels so stupid when he replies quicker than anyone’s internet connection.

 

 _“Is something bothering you, Louis?”_ Harry asked, eyes big.

 

Louis didn’t need to say anything—Harry could hear it in his voice.

 

The Louis Harry was speaking with is not like the ordinary Louis. Of course, the usual Louis is usually low, and sad looking. Like, a piece of him is missing.

 

But...he’s not being his usual sassy self to keep the beat up. He’s not trying to mask his pain.

 

Harry felt like Louis was just straight up showing him his wounds.

 

 _“Please,”_ Harry begged quietly, _“what’s wrong?”_

 

He didn’t want to seem so desperate to help...but he couldn’t help it. This is his Louis.

 

 _“I—need to tell someone,”_ Louis sniffled, in his own world.

 

 _“Tell me.”_ Harry pried, his voice cracking.

 

Harry would fall apart if Louis left him hanging any longer.

 

Louis audibully whined.

 

 _“My life is fucking over by today. It’s over.”_ Louis said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe.

 

 _“Why?”_ Harry whined.

 

Louis swallowed hard. He didn’t know if was going to make it through this call—and neither did Harry.

 

 _“I can’t afford my fucking rent and my landlords going to kick me out if I—I don’t sleep with him and I don’t know what to do—I’d rather kill myself now than do this dear mother fucking lord,”_ Louis cried hysterically.

 

A stream of tears were falling down Louis’ face, and Harry could hear his sobs through the phone.

 

 _“Whoa—whoa, whoa, Louis, slow down.”_ Harry said calmly, standing up. _“Breathe. Tell me what’s going on.”_

 

Louis was whimpering and choking on spit.

 

It made Harry more nervous than anything, but something was telling him to stay strong for Louis.

 

 _“I—I, my l-landlord. He told me yesterday that I was being evicted.”_ Louis took short breaths, trying to calm himself down.

 

 _“And?”_ Harry asked, digging for more information. _“Is there more, Louis?”_

 

 _“H-he gave me his fucking phone number. He wants me to sleep with him—b-but I can’t. Harry, I can’t. I’ve never—in my life, god, I’m pathetic.”_ Louis whimpered, wiping away tears.

 

‘You’re not pathetic,’ is what Harry wanted to say. ‘You’re perfect. You mean everything to me.’

 

But he couldn’t say that—Louis would think he’s weird, or crazy. But Louis is hurt. His Louis is hurt. Somebody did this to his Louis—and he’s willing to cut the person who did.

 

 _“Don’t cry, Louis.”_ Harry tried soothing him, rubbing his own arm in hope of comfort.

 

 _“I—I’m so sorry, I can’t help it. I just needed to say it—to tell somebody.”_ Louis choked up.

 

 _“You don’t need to apologize.”_ Harry said firmly.

 

Louis stopped shaking, and his fingers went to wipe away his tears.

 

 _“I’m going to take care of it.”_ Harry whispered.

 

 _“What? Harry I’m—this is my problem, not yours. I need to figure it out on my own.”_ Louis rubbed his forehead, sighing.

 

 _“I don’t want you to lift one pretty finger.”_ Harry cooed.

 

Louis preened at Harry’s words.

 

_“Stay at a friends house for a couple days. Okay?”_

 

_“O-okay.”_

 

 _“I’ll talk to you soon, babe.”_ Harry’s smile could be seen through the phone.

 

 _“Okay? Bye?”_ Louis whispered, completely lost as Harry ended the call.

 

//

 

Immediately after their call, Harry dialed one of his agents and sent him to Louis’ house. To make sure the job got done, he threatened his job. He didn’t have any time for games.

 

He also didn’t tell him what he was looking for, or why he was there. That’s his and Louis’ business—nobody elses.

 

Louis trusted him with his problems and Harry is not planning on letting him down.

 

He was so happy to see all the pictures of Louis being sent to his phone. They came one after the other, secretly pap’d by his agent.

 

And damn—Louis looked so good in a beanie and sweats. He was all soft and sleepy—Harry wanted to cuddle him so badly.

 

The cutest part was the little suitcase that he was dragging behind him. Everything he did was just too fucking cute.

 

But Harry’s dreamy expression changed when he saw a picture of a grody looking old-guy enter the apartment right after Louis left.

 

Harry couldn’t sit still with wonder. It was all too suspicious when your heart is racing.

 

He grabbed his Saint Laurent coat and a key under his mattress then ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could past a quarter of their property. He was headed towards his own little secret hideout.

 

Anne has still never found this place, (which was good for twelve year old Harry) and he was planning on keeping it that way. There, he hid his motorcycle.

 

He bought it a while back and still nobody knows. (And nobody is going to know.)

 

He turned it on and ripped out of the royal property before anyone could question the roaring sound.

 

//

 

Harry’s jaw was tighter than his fist, and his knuckles were sore from knocking on the condo door.

 

He’s waited about three minutes now. Three minutes too long for Harry’s liking.

 

Finally, the door knob turned and Harry’s face fell a bit.

 

There, in front of him, was a disgusting looking older guy. He had hairy arms, a pot-belly with a stained wife-beater and a grey comb-over.

 

"What can I do for ya?" The guy asked, eyes scanning the flashy prince.

 

"Um.” Harry rasped, still thrown off. “I’m here to uh—pay Louis rent.”

 

Harry offered a smile and pushed a check towards him.

 

"Huh?" the older guy snorted. And lord—his odor was rancid. "You're not his boyfriend, are you?"

 

Harry smirked arrogantly, appreciating the excellent guess.  

 

“No.” Harry sighed. “I’m just here to pay it for him. Would you take this please?”

 

Harry again shoved the check forward, but the man only looked at it with dull eyes.

 

"Eh, Lou-Lou has to pay.” the man shrugged, clearly making excuses. “And in cash."

 

The old man tried closing the door, but Harry held it open easily.

 

Harry then reached down into his pocket and opened his wallet, showing the man the money he could offer him.

 

"Jeez," the man said, licking his lips at the sight of Harry's thick wallet, "I still can't accept this. I need to talk with Louis."

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. You’ve got to be kidding me. This is what my Louis deals with?

 

"Y'know, I'm holding off for as long as I can," the man cackled, "but I can only do so much."

 

Harry was ready to kill this guy.

 

He’s well aware Louis is a dream—and any alpha would die for him, but this is too much.

 

"Listen here—you sick pervert." Harry growled, pointing a finger towards him. "You stay away from my Louis. If you lay one fucking finger on him, I will rip your throat open and shove your damn rent in it."

 

"Whoa, cool it," the man said, hands in the air, "who are you anyways?"

 

"Harry." he snapped, his chest heaving.

 

"Well, Harry," the man said calmy, "you’re gonna hafta’ leave now. Sorry."

 

"Fuck you," Harry spat, pushing past the old creep into into Louis' apartment.

 

Harry looked around sadly at what Louis called 'home'. The place was a junkish wreck.

 

There was only a little fridge as an excuse for a kitchen. The bathroom looked like a porta-potty, and there was a little bed set up in the corner of his house. It was certainly no place for a to-die-for omega.

 

If it were up to Harry, he would have Louis living in a 5-star suite and he could shower him all his desires.  

 

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked in detective mode, scoping the tiny room.

 

"Just lookin' around, y'know?" the guy shrugged, watching Harry intently.

 

Harry’s eyes scoped Louis’ tiny bed. On it were tons of Louis’...panties. Harry walked closer, examining them.

 

If he were alone, he would have time to gawk. But these shouldn’t be out for just any alpha’s views.

 

He felt slightly protective.

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, mate, but you need to go,” the old guy said, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Harry’s lips curled into a frown when he noticed a substance over most of the panties.

 

He turned on the old man, growling low.

 

“Did you jizz on my Louis’ private-wear?”

 

The man chuckled nervously.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” he shrugged, “you’re gonna need to leave.”

 

“No. You need to leave.” Harry hissed, walking towards the man.

 

Harry found his target and he was ready to kill. Harry was going to strangle this man.

 

“I’m going to call the police.” the man yelled, his hand on his phone.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Harry chuckled darkly, “they’re on my side.”

 

Harry was thinking of the many things he could pin on this man. He wants him locked up forever.

 

If he were to call the police, he’d only be setting himself up.

 

The man stood still, trying to figure out if he should take a chance and run for it.

 

“Who are you?” the man asked again, more serious.

 

“I already told you,” Harry smiled sweetly, “the person who’s gonna rip your throat open.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure more than half of this fic is dialog. I tend to concentrate on the conversations more than the universe surrounding the characters.

“Thanks for letting me stay over, guys.” Louis smiled weakly, attempting to slug his suitcase past a doorway blocked by three, curious people.

 

“It’s no problem at all, Louis. You do so much for us—we need to return the favor.” Liam smiled warmly, snatching the bag away from Louis.

 

“Thanks...” Louis mumbled unsurly, watching Liam walk off and sniff the bag.

 

Liam’s thick eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Um, Louis,” Liam coughs, gesturing him to come closer.

 

Louis blinked, looking at the other two mates who were watching intently. He walked awkwardly over to Liam and kneeled down beside him.

 

“Yes?” Louis says, still confused.

 

“You don’t have any weed, or other drugs in here, do you? If so, better to say it now.” Liam whispered, making sure his mates couldn’t hear.

 

“No?”

 

“I hope you’re telling the truth.” Liam says firmly, nodding his head. “I’m forcing Zayn to quit smoking, or at least take it to a minimum. I don’t want Niall exposed to any of it.”

 

“I understand.” Louis agreed, remembering Niall’s ‘smoking grass’ story.

 

Liam nodded reverently, then took a deep breathe.

 

“Yes, Louis! I did cook Niall’s favorite dinner!” Liam chanted enthusiastically—and somewhat yelled, looking back to his mates.

 

Louis looked back as well, confused.

 

“Okay?” Louis said, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Just go along with it,” Liam whispered, “they don’t need to know about this conversation.”

 

Louis eye literally twitched. What did he sign himself up for? He forgot to read Mr. Payne’s fine-print for a casual sleepover.

 

“Oh?” Louis shouted, looking back to Liam’s mates who have dull, knowing looks. “I love Niall’s favorite dinner!”

 

“Good job.” Liam smiled, patting Louis on the back.

 

Niall came running over, grabbing Louis’ forearm.

 

“Okay, enough talking to old people.” Niall teased, tugging Louis onto his feet.

 

“Hey!” Liam frowned from his spot on the ground, Zayn patting his back comfortingly.

 

“Let’s go to my room!” Niall squealed like a four year old on her first sleepover.

 

“It’s our room too,” Zayn said defensively.

 

“No alpha’s allowed!” Niall shouted, dragging Louis away.

 

//

 

“God, finally. We’re alone.” Niall sighed, locking the bedroom door.

 

Louis jumped onto their giant bed that he admired so much. The sheets were changed into a silky lavender spread, and it was just as comfy as he thought it would be.

  
“I love this bed!” Louis moaned, rubbing his face against the soft material.

 

“Me too,” Niall smiled, jumping on it aswell, “I used to get back pains from all the rough play, but since we got this bed, my back has been A-OK.”

 

Louis scrunched his face and slowly lifted his upper half of the bed with disgust.

 

“Good thought.” Louis snorted.

 

Niall snuggled into the bed, and the blankets complimented him so well. His tiny body with his white sweater, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Zayn and Liam know what’s up.

 

Louis eyes were constantly on the ground. He couldn’t keep his head up or smile, it seemed.

 

Niall was worried, but at the same time, he knew it would be better to leave it alone. That’s how Louis functions when he’s dealing with something. He mopes around and hides all his feelings.

 

But him being unusually sassy worried Niall to the fullest.  

 

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asked, holding his legs to his chest.

 

“Sure,” Niall smiled, sitting up and crossing his legs.

 

“Why does Liam treat you like a twelve year old?” Louis asked, curiosity in his voice.

 

“Because I am a twelve year old in his eyes,” Niall shrugged, “I like being babied. That’s our thing. But sometimes—it’s nice to escape, y’know? Be myself.”

 

“You play the baby-role very well.” Louis smirked.

 

“You haven’t even seen the diapers.”

 

“Diapers?” Louis nearly choked.

 

Niall has always been way too open for Louis comfort. He seriously needs to remind himself to stop asking about things he doesn’t want to know.

 

“This squad goes hard.” Niall nodded. “Go hard or go home.”

 

“I wish I could go home.” Louis frowned.

 

“Too late for that now!” Niall cheered. “You promised me a sleepover. That requires—you stay the night, watch movies, eat pizza, tease my husbands and cry with me. We need to cry together. That’s my dream, Louis.”

 

“I’ll give you all the tears you want,” Louis cringed, “just—don’t tell me anymore about your sex-life.”

 

“Deal.”

 

//

 

“Don’t come in!” Niall screamed, slapping his hand on the door a couple times.

 

He turned back around, giggling in sync with Louis on the bed.

 

“Niall...,” Zayn hummed, trying to remain calm, “baby, don’t you want any pizza?”

 

“I thought Liam cooked my favorite dinner?” Niall teased.

 

Niall could actually feel Zayn roll his eyes.

 

“No, sweetie.” Zayn frowned. “He picked up the damn phone and cooked up a pizza order.”

 

“—Don’t swear, Zayn!” Liam screamed in the background.

 

Zayn let out a sigh.

 

“How about you open the door, and I’ll just pass you both some pizza, hm?”

 

Niall bit his lip, turning to Louis with a raised eyebrow.

 

They’ve both been locked up in this room for more than half of the day, gossiping, laughing—and crying. But frankly, they were both starving. It was time to break their streak.

 

Louis nodded sagely.

 

“Okay,” Niall said, opening up the door, “we’ll take the pizza.”

 

Louis peeked over to see the tall, dark haired prince with a pizza box in his hands. Niall should be very proud of his accomplishment.

 

Zayn smiled, carefully handing over the pizza. He quickly turned away, not wanting to face chastisement, but Niall grabbed his arm gently.

 

“Wait,” Niall said, peeking inside the pizza box. “what kind of pizza is this?”

 

“Pepperoni?”  

 

“Pepperoni?” Niall scrunched his nose, eyeing the deliciously greasy meat. “What are you trying to say, Zayn?”

 

Zayn put his hands behind his back, and knelt his head. Niall was in a mood and he was prepared to take all the regular criticism.

 

The omega started choking up, placing a hand on his chest.

 

“Are you trying to say we’re fat?” he whispered, looking back at the tempting pizza.

 

Zayn looked up at his poor, insecure little angel. He was so cute with a little pouted lip, and a bit of anxiety. It made his eyes look big and bright.

 

“No, Niall,” Zayn put his hands together, pleading, “I'd never.”

 

“Zayn, you know that I’m trying to be a vegetarian.” Niall whimpered, raising his hand to wipe a forming tear.

 

Zayn couldn’t resist the cute omega. Niall’s blonde hair and big blue, watery eyes made him weak. He was going in for a hug.

 

His arms snaked around Niall’s waist, and his chin maneuvered past the pizza box, right into Niall’s shoulder.

 

Another tear slipped from Niall’s eyes, and then he was shaking like a palm tree in his husbands arms.

 

“You know that, Zayn,” Niall sobbed, saying the same phrase over like a broken record, “you know that.”   

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Zayn cooed, gently placing a kiss on Niall’s neck.

 

Louis blinked from his spot on the bed. Nothing about their fight made sense. Is that what they do all day?

 

He was hoping for some pizza; but all he got was a ton of passive-aggressive drama and some PDA.

 

“This is pathetic.” Louis groaned.

 

Louis got up, trailing over to Niall. He tugged the pizza box away from him, and went back to his spot on the bed without making a sound. He didn’t want to disturb this moment.

 

It only enticed the couple. Niall’s now free hand, flew into Zayn’s soft hair. He was whining like a bitch and pulling on the strands between his fingers. It exited Zayn to the point where he was roughly biting kisses into Niall’s lips.

 

From Louis’ point of view, it looked like he was eating Niall’s face.

 

“Ew.” Louis shuddered.

 

He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite, watching the horny couple.

  
 _‘Look at the bright side Louis,’_ he said to himself, _‘it’s like your own little romantic-comedy, right in front of you.’_

 

Zayn’s hand went around to roughly squeeze Niall’s bottom.

 

 _‘—Okay, porno. Your own little personal, porno. Of your best mate...and his mate.’_ he thought dryly.

 

//

 

“Fuck!” Louis screeched, gripping the couch arm.

 

Liam let Niall choose a scary movie for their sleepover—but only this once. Niall, of course, picked the scariest movie he could get his hands on.

 

Louis was holding onto the side of the couch for dear life.

 

Niall was right beside him, all smiles. It’s not everyday Liam let’s him watch R-rated movies. He’s going to savor this.

 

Liam had one hand protectively wrapped around Niall’s waist, and from time to time, he whispered to Niall that the movie would stop if it was too much.

 

But Liam was the one shaking and squirming. Everytime he got scared (which was often), he quickly turned himself over to Niall and asked if he was alright.

 

It made him worried to see his innocent Niall enjoying himself so much.

 

Zayn himself had Liam halfway in his lap and was completely unamused. He was just honestly there for moral support. Everytime Liam twitched, Zayn would kiss his cheek or rub his back.

 

“It’s okay Liam,” Zayn reassured, rubbing Liam’s shoulder, “it’s just a movie.”

 

Liam blushed and leaned into his husbands touch.

 

Liam was aware he’s the softer one. It  was slightly embarrassing to be the actual baby. But that’s what Zayn loves about him. He’s sweet and kind—contrasted to Zayn’s sharp, darker character.

 

It’s the perfect balance.

 

The killer on their TV was about to murder a baby-sitter—and Louis was about to shit his pants.

 

“Louis,” Niall whispered into Louis ear, making him jump, “I bet you fucking money that she’ll die.”

 

“No shit, sherlock.” Louis snorted, watching the screen with horror.

 

The woman was stabbed repeatedly. Chunks of skin and blood were everywhere. The looks on everyone’s faces said it all, and the ear-stinging screeches didn’t help.

 

“Shit,” Zayn muttered, looking away from the gory scene.

 

“Zayn!” Liam frowned disapprovingly. “Don’t curse.”

 

Liam doesn't mind swearing that much—it’s just—he doesn’t allow it around Niall. Though, it is a turn on to see his sexy husband smoke and swear. He has all the qualities of a bad-boy and Liam adores that.

 

Zayn apologized sweetly to Liam, watching him intently to make sure he wasn’t still upset with him. He slips sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care any less.

 

“God,” Louis scrunched his nose at the drama, leaning towards Niall, “does Liam even know you swear?”

 

Niall looked to his husbands, they were both staring at one another like there was a god right in front of their faces.

 

“No,” Niall whispered to Louis, “and it’s gonna stay that way. Liam’s puppy-dog face would kill me before the punishment.”

 

Louis could only imagine what Liam thought Niall was. His perfect, clean fairy princess who does no wrong, behaves like a twelve year old and only talks about pony’s and glitter with his—twenty two year old best friend.

 

When the reality of it is—Niall is a sex-obsessed, swearing moron.

 

Niall and Louis have known each other almost all their lives. There’s no hiding anything—and Niall doesn’t have to fake it around him either.

 

Louis always finds it somewhat funny that his once rough, tom-boy omega friend has turned into a sexy, baby-roleplaying trophy-wife for his alphas.

 

“You can’t hide forever,” Louis teased and was rewarded with a painful slap to the arm.

 

The movie only got worse. The scariest part was when the killer stripped naked and started performing some sort of sex-ritual over the bloody corpse.

 

Louis wasn’t planning on sleeping well tonight in the first place—and now he’s completely forgotten the thought of a peaceful slumber.

 

“Look away, Niall,” Liam shook his head at the inappropriate imagery. He’s praying for the person who made this film.

 

Niall just rolled his eyes, continuing to watch the disgusting movie. The movie wasn’t actually good at all—everybody else gladly looked away. He just continued to watch out of pure rebellion.

 

“Niall!” Liam scolded, trying to cover up the blonde’s eyes with his own hand.

 

Zayn jumped in himself, reaching over Liam to cover Niall’s eyes. Niall was giggling and squirming while his alpha’s struggled to hold him down and cover his vulnerable eyes. They both looked like they were strangling the crazy blonde.

 

Louis took out his phone, in hopes to avoid the movie—and the family bonding moment.

 

The first thing that was he saw was a text from Harry. His smile was stupidly huge.

 

 

_Harry: “I took care of your problem.”_

 

 

“Wow—what?” Louis was smiling too hard, and was so confused.

 

 

_Louis: “really?? what did you say?”_

 

_Harry: Just used a little persuasion, that’s all. .x_

 

//

 

“Okay, you little buggers,” Liam smiled fondly at Louis and Niall, jumping on the guest bed like children, “it’s time for bed.”

 

“Never!” Louis cheered, picking up a pillow and chucking it at Liam.

 

Liam dodged it, looking back sourly.

 

Niall followed after Louis as he usually does, protesting by throwing a couple more pillows at Liam. They were both in fits of giggles, jumping on the bed like it was a trampoline.

 

“Okay, okay,” Zayn motioned downwards, walking in the room and putting a hand on Liam’s back, “that’s enough. Don’t hurt my husband.”

 

“He’s my husband, too,” Niall counteracted, furrowing his eyebrows and waving his fists, “and I say we inflict pain!”

 

“I like that plan.” Louis grinned, taking a pillow and cocking it like a gun.

 

Liam hid away behind Zayn, holding his shoulder. He was already ready to surrender to these omega’s, and accept this assault.

 

Zayn always hated to see Liam cower away from life situations. That’s why he’s here. He’s always stuck up for him when he didn’t have the guts to help himself.

 

And a couple of teasing omega’s is no exception.

 

“Niall,” Zayn said sternly, pointing a finger towards the ground, “get off that bed and go change into your pajamas, now.”

 

Niall stopped jumping the second Zayn opened his mouth. Shivers went down his spine from the dominance in his alphas voice. He hopped off the bed and sulked out of the room, Zayn following after him.

 

Louis awkwardly sat down on the bed, looking at his feet.

 

Liam was still standing at the door of the room, looking around the room to avoid making this awkward.

 

“So,” Liam faked a sniff, “did you bring any sleepwear?”

 

Louis looked up, regretfully shaking his head.

 

“Okay.” Liam nodded, looking down for a second, then propping his head up. “Would you like any?”

 

“Um...”

 

//

 

“You both look so cute!” Liam praised, taking out his phone to snap a picture, motioning them closer together. “Move closer.”

 

Both Niall and Louis were wearing extremely girly onesies. Niall’s was pink, with rainbows and unicorns. And Louis’ was purple and covered in flowers and lollipops. It was disgusting.

 

Zayn was smirking at them both. He knew from the look on their faces that they were not enjoying themselves...but he isn’t going to ruin it for Liam. The smile on Liam’s face made Zayn’s heart melt—and he was enjoying himself, a tiny bit. Like, c’mon, they looked cute as hell.

 

Niall’s little baby-faced frown made Liam and Zayn swoon.

 

“This one is going on instagram,” Zayn pointed to the picture they just took of the two, both of the alphas whispering amongst themselves about the cuteness of it all.

 

“We survived high-school—to get stuck with these idiots?” Louis grumbled, smiling plastically for the next photos.

 

“I’m going to stab myself.” Niall pouted, crossing his arms. “This is humiliating.”

 

“Niall,” Liam frowned, “put your arms down. You love the onesies!”

 

Niall dropped his arms down with a large groan.

 

“Fuck your life man, fuck it.” Louis giggled.

 

After a couple more photos, Liam put the phone away and pulled his adorable blonde into himself. Now he was all cuddles and cuteness, enjoying the softness of the material that encased his body.

 

He wouldn’t admit it to Louis—but he really does love the pajamas. And being squeezed into Liam’s warm chest was his reward.

 

“Do you need me to tuck you in?” Liam whispered into Niall’s ear, pushing blonde hairs behind his ear.

 

Niall looked around blushing, hoping Louis didn’t hear. He was happy to see Louis already on the large guest bed, eyes fixed on a little book in his hands.

 

“Y-yes, please,” Niall shivered out of comfort, closing his eyes.

 

Liams nose and mouth rubbed up against Niall’s cheek. The warm breathes made him squirm in delight.

 

Zayn got down beside the two, adoring their cute moment.

 

“Baby, are you gonna be okay? You can sleep with us instead, you know.” Zayn cooed, placing a hand on Niall’s pink cheek.

 

Niall was surrounded—or more like drowning in his husband's affection right now. He didn’t want to leave this cozy bubble. But he looked over to Louis, and he saw the complete opposite.

 

His face was sad, lonely, torn—just everything that he shouldn’t be. He was frantically scribbling in a little book, biting his lip while his eyes looked like somebody killed his puppy.

 

“No...,” Niall sighed, “I need to be here for Louis. He’s my guest.”

 

“We understand, babydoll.” Liam reassured, still holding Niall tightly.

 

Niall didn’t want to let go anymore than Liam did.

 

“If you get scared or anything, you can come get us at anytime, okay?” Zayn said, swiping his thumb under Niall’s eye.

 

His alpha’s both simultaneously hoped he would get scared, or feel alone. They crave to have their omega with them 24/7. Missing a night without him will be hell.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

Zayn and Liam both preened at the name.

 

“You’re a good baby,” Liam purred into Niall’s ear, “your daddy’s favorite little girl.”

 

Niall nodded, blushing when him and Louis made eye contact.

 

Zayn got the clue, and gave Niall a lingering hug.

 

“Goodnight, darling.” Zayn smiled, giving his omega a kiss on the cheek. “We’re just down the hall.”

 

Liam was still holding onto Niall from behind, unable to let him go. He wasn’t ready to let go. He won’t let go.

 

Zayn gave Liam a look, and Liam frowned, digging his face into Niall’s neck.

 

He wasn’t ready to leave his cuddlebear alone.

 

“Liam.” Zayn coughed, flicking his head towards the door.

 

Liam frowned harder, letting how a throaty sigh.

 

“Goodnight Niall,” Liam exasperated, whinely.

 

“Night?” Niall said, trying to remove himself from Liam’s tight grip.

 

“I love you,” Liam sniffled, “so, so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Niall said, now struggling to stand up.

 

Zayn got behind Liam and pried him off of their omega. Liam tried grabbing him back but Zayn slapped his hand away.

 

“It’s for the best,” Zayn said and Liam let out a whimper.

 

Niall crawled into the bed with Louis, looking like a cute child who pooped his pants. They both had their onesies on and looked super adorable with messed up hair and frowns.

 

Louis was still writing frantically in his book when Liam and Zayn came over to Niall’s side of the bed.

 

They were all watching Louis write without a care in the world. His facial expressions were funny too, like if he was writing super fast that second, he’d bite his lip or stick out his tongue. Whatever’s in that book must be pretty juicy.

 

“You have a diary?” Liam asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

Louis looked up, dumbfounded.

 

“It’s a journal!” Louis spat, blushing and shutting the book quickly.

 

“Louis has a diary! Louis has a diary!” Niall chanted teasingly.

 

Zayn giggled, grabbing Niall’s arms and holding them above his head as he tries to wriggle away.

 

“Can I read it?” Niall grinned, releasing himself from Zayn’s grip and reaching for the book. “Lemme see.”

 

“No!” Louis shouted, pulling back.

 

They all jumped, Niall looking the most surprised.

 

“I mean—no, please, don’t. This—this, means everything to me. It’s part of me.” Louis explained, gesturing.

 

Niall nodded, furrowing his eyebrows out of confusion.

 

Liam took the comforter and gently placed it over Niall, tucking in the ends. Louis sat back, watching with amusement.

 

Both husbands placed kisses all over their blonde, then said goodnight.

 

Once the lights were off, both of them stared at the black ceiling silently.

 

Louis’ mind was all about how he’d maybe thank Harry—or why the fuck he actually helped him. Either way, he needed to show his gratitude someway.

 

He pulled out his phone and sent Harry a text.

 

 

_Louis: good night Harry. :)_

 

 

He frowned at the time. It’s nine. Only, nine.

 

Liam really was a strict daddy.

“Night, Niall,” Louis whispered, turning onto his side and staring at his phone.

 

“Happy dreams.” Niall yawned, closing his eyes.

 

The only genuine smile Louis could produce all night magically appeared when his phone beeped.

 

  
  
 _Harry: Sleep tight, Louis._


	11. Chapter 11

It’s 12:46PM outside, and there are dozens walking the street calling Harry’s name. He was trying to subtly make it to the castle without being caught by any of them.

He made his way around the back of the property, moving past a crowd of people. He put his coat over his head, and kept his head down. A couple people on the way gave him long looks, but nobody stopped him, thankfully. He was able to sneak in through a passage-way that led around to the front of the castle.

Once inside, he was greeted by his dark-eyed parents. Their expressions were filled with anger, making Harry stopped right in his tracks.

“Harry, where the fuck have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick!” Desmond scolded, putting his hands on his hips.

Anne stood beside him, looking just as mad.

“Nowhere.” Harry said simply, trying to walk past them towards the stairs.

“Stop there right there, mister,” Anne pointed, following him.

Harry stomped a foot and came to a hault.

“You know that it’s dangerous to be out this late. Not only that, you could get bombarded by crazy paparazzi.” Anne explained, huffing. “Do you really want them catching you again?”

“Catching me?” Harry scoffed, lifted an eyebrow and looking back at his mother.

“Harry, don’t make me bring this up again. Your ‘scandal’ was all over the news. I didn’t sleep for eight days—your father and I had to work with every cooperation just to hide the evidence!” Anne said, putting her hands on her hips like Desmond.

“I’m not ten anymore, mum. I can go out when I want.” Harry sighed.

“Yeah—but you live here with us. Under our roof, Harry. You have a curfew!” Anne retorted.

“I was just out. I’m back now. Hi.” he waved, walking up the stairs. “I’m going to bed.”

“You’re in a shit load of trouble!” Desmond yelled, stomping away.

Anne only shook her head and followed her husband.

Harry slammed his door, locking it. He rested his head against the door, and took a deep breathe. He shrugged off his Saint Laurent coat and unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

His white crew-neck tee had dark, auburn stains on it. He quickly lifted it over his head and disposed of it.

Harry sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

“This isn’t right,” he sighed, rubbing his face.

As much as Harry wanted to get involved—he’s well aware he takes things too far. He’s not capable of controlling his feelings. He let’s himself go—and blows any sort of feeling or emotion out of proportion.

His blistered knuckles stung, and the feeling of guilt sent a shock right to his stomach.

Was it right to do what he did? No.

Was it worth it? Hell yes.

Louis was his idol. He has to defend him any chance he gets.

He just knew that now, finally, he’s gone a bit too far. There’s no way to cover up what he did. I mean, really. Once his parents find out—they’ll immediately disown him for being a pain in the ass.

And when Louis goes back home, and finds out why his landlord isn’t there—he’ll never give Harry a chance.

Harry knows from experience that this is not how you make friends, or attract mates. At least not in this era.

You need to prove yourself, of course, but not in this way. He did it horribly wrong.

Tonight was the last night he’ll sleep in peace. Other nights are just down-hill, hopelessly worried that somebody will find out.

His phone beeped, and he nearly jumped off his bed.

****  
  


_Louis: good night Harry. :)_

__****  
  


“Shit,” he rubbed his forehead, “I forgot to send a goodnight text.”

He quickly texted him back, smiling unbelievably hard. He was going to remember this time—because one, Louis texted him first. And two, he might never text him again.

****  
  


_Harry: Sleep tight, Louis._

__****  
  


He laid down, cuddling his favorite side pillow, imaging it was Louis. He wished that Louis was there, forgiving him, telling him everything was okay. Everything that he would want to hear from Louis.

He wished Louis was there to love him unconditionally like nobody else would.

//

**(This is a dream sequence.)**

_“Harry, you’re under arrest.” said one police officer, taking his wrist and cuffing them behind his back._

__

_“Please, no,” Harry cried, “I was just trying to help a friend. Please.”_

__

_“You only made it worse, douche-head.” another officer with a manly mustache laughed, hitting him over the head._

__

_Harry winced, a tear slipping from his eye. They dragged him out of his room, then the castle._

__

_Once they were outside, he was standing in front of his whole family and Louis was there, right beside them all._

__

_The omega strutted right up to Harry and smacked him across the face._

__

_“You’re a huge cunt, you know that right?” Louis spat._

__

_His entire omega reputation has been ruined by one, lousy alpha. A sorry excuse for a prince._

__

_“I do.” Harry whimpered._

__

_“I never want to see you again. I hope they put you on death-row.” Louis said._

__

_“Louis, wait!” Harry yelped when Louis turned away, but then looked down out of his usual shyness when their eyes met. “Please—don’t leave me. I did this for you. So—so, we could be together.”_

__

_Louis lifted a judgmental brow._

__

_“F-for me?” Louis mocked, bitter. “You did this to yourself. Disgusting pig.”_

__

_Harry’s plump lip shook at the harsh rejection._

__

_“Please, Louis,” Harry whispered, breaking, “don’t leave me.”_

__

_Louis smiled, his eyes cold._

__

_“I was never yours in the first place, Harry.”_

__

_And just like that, Harry was taken away from Louis. Ripped apart. His guttural screams didn’t slow the process. They shoved him in a dark, lonely van._

__

_No matter how many times he repeated Louis’ name—he didn’t come to save him. He didn’t care about Harry._

__

_But after a while, he could hear a voice. It was harsh and rude, calling his name. But strangely, it was soft enough to be a omega’s._

__

_“Harry, Harry,” it said._

__

_From that—he figured Louis was calling him._

__

_He looked up to see the old man, calling his name. Harry’s expression fell—and he fell into a black mist._

//

“Harry!” Anne yelled, shoving the bedroom door open.

Harry jolted awake, his whole body falling onto the floor. He quickly got onto his knees, ready to offer up his wrists to a mustached police, all over again.

Anne stopped, looking at her wide-eyed son.

Harry gave her a look, and then realized that...this is reality. He awkwardly stood up, looking around to avoid eye contact.

“Uh—hi.”

“Hi?” Anne said slowly. “You okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’m—um, fine. Doing great, really. Why?” Harry guiltily, more talking to himself, sitting back down on the bed.  

“No reason particular reason...,” she chuckled, watching him still, “but you just jumped out of bed. Literally.”

“Oh?” Harry said, trying to act confused, his legs still shaking from the shock of his dream.

He masked all his pain with a blunt smile.

“Anyway...,” Anne rolled her eyes, “I know that your father wants to walk to you—and believe me, I do too. But duty calls us to the states for a little get-together. We’ll be gone for a couple days—the weekend even.”

“Really?” Harry looked up, suddenly perky.

“Yeah?”  

“That’s gre—nice. Very nice. Sounds like fun. Bet you’ll have loads of fun.” Harry said, smiling.

“Okay, I’m not even in the mood to figure out why you’re being weird.” Anne sighed, and Harry gave her a weak smile. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, mum. I love you,” Harry shouted after her, then closing the door.

Harry took his phone and dialed Louis like a maniac. His mind was in a blur. All he could think about was speaking with his beautiful angel.

 

While it rang, he paced around his room, putting on different parts to his outfit.

 

_“Hello?” Louis squeaked through the other end._

 

Harry jumped with excitement, holding the phone to his ear.

 

_“Hey, Louis.” Harry smiled, crossing an arm over his chest._

 

Louis paused, and there was a rumbling in the background.

 

_“He-hey Harry. What’s up?” Louis said, telling somebody to ‘stop’ in the background._

 

_“I-um, need to see you. Like—soon, if that’s possible. Do you think?” Harry mumbled, low. “I mean, it’s okay if you can’t—I would like—totally understand. Totally.”_

 

Louis chuckled on the other end.

 

_“Yeah, that would be—” Louis said, then there was a large clunk sound on the phone. “Ooh, my names Louis! I love big, fat—”_

 

_“Louis?” Harry nearly choked, pressing the phone to his ear—just in case he could hear anymore of that saucy confession._

 

_“Shut—the—fuck—up!” Louis screamed, mouth away from the phone. “Sorry. You were saying?”_

 

_“I-uh—” Harry mumbled, nervous, “w-what?”_

 

_“You wanted to see me?” Louis repeated, rolling his eyes with a tiny smile._

_“Oh! Yes, um, would you be willing to meet me at...the library?” Harry drawled shyly._

_“How cliché, Styles.” Louis teased, his own stomach twisting. “I’ll see you there.”_

_“O-okay, I’ll see you there, too.” Harry’s smile doubled in size._

_“Bye,” Louis breathed, his smile clear through the phone._

 

//

 

Harry pulled up to the side of the library and parked his car there.

 

It didn’t take that long to spot the pretty-omega that is Louis. He was all bundled up in a winter coat, his back leaning against the wall. The huge gap between his bum and upper back was quite the sight.

 

Harry walked over to the omega, smiling like nothing else in the world mattered.

 

“Hi,” Louis said, stepping closer to the tall alpha.

 

“Louis,” Harry said reverently, nodding his head.

 

“That’s my friend,” Louis pointed to the black car that had a smiley-blonde-omega, with half his body out the window. Harry noticed the dark-haired omega in the back seat trying to calm him. “He wanted to meet you but—his alphas want to get him home. We had a long night.”

 

“I see.” Harry smiled down at him, waving to the omega in the car.  

 

The blonde-boy screeched, covering his mouth. He settled back in the car, his face showing complete satisfaction before they drove off.  

 

“I hear you already sort of...know him?” Louis turned back to Harry, smirking.

 

“I-uh—” Harry’s mumbled, completely lost for words. He let out a small, awkward laugh, “shall we go inside?”  

 

“We shall.” Louis smiled, walking with Harry towards the Library door.

 

Harry held the door open and snuck his hand onto the curve of Louis’ back, guiding him through the door. Once they were inside, they found a little table with chairs to sit at.

 

This had to be a dream—it must be. There, in front of him, was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

The pretty-person had the most sharp, judgmental eyes. But when he smiled and giggled, or sniffled—or did anything that’s too cute, Harry couldn’t contain his fondness. His legs were shaking and his heart was racing and he hasn’t even shared a word yet.

 

Louis pulled up the hood of his jacket, smiling giddily.

 

It was clear to Harry that he was trying to be enthusiastic, or just nice. He’s never been this open to being around him before.

 

But God—Harry wanted to pull that precious bundle into himself.  He didn’t even care if it wasn’t genuine.

 

“So, how was it?” Louis asked, bringing his feet onto the chair and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Louis quivered and sunk into his large hoodie. The clothing consumed his body and made him look like a tiny teddy-bear.

 

“Great,” Harry smiled, somewhat broken.

 

 

 

_Harry remembered grabbing the man, throwing him to the floor. He pinned him under his strong body, punching him repeatedly. The more he struggled, the harder he hit._

 

 

“That’s…great!” Louis said excitedly, looking up at Louis with those precious—blue eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly, sniffing.

 

Louis watched him carefully. They were both sad—and hurt. Louis was just doing a better job at concealing it.  

 

“He—he’s normally not a deal-type of guy. I don’t know how you managed, but…I’m glad you did.” Louis rambled, trying to say something meaningful. “Thank you.”

 

Harry nodded, giving a weak smile.

 

He hated himself so much for not keeping himself together—I mean, for fucks sake, he’s in front of his dream-mate. Why is it now he’s acting up?

 

 

_Harry could still hear the old man’s screams, ringing in his ears. No matter how much the man pleaded, Harry wouldn’t listen. He was too blinded with anger to listen. He remembered throwing his fists down on the man like a hammer, telling him, “You think you can just mess with the only beautiful thing in my life?”_

 

 

Harry was ready to cry at this point. He’s never been more disappointed with himself than now. Setting/being an example has always been his first priority. But—an omega can make you do crazy things.

 

“I-I, um, need to thank you.” Louis said, chuckling quietly. “But I don’t know how to—because you’re like a prince and stuff.”

 

Harry scoffed bitterly, looking down.

 

“You definitely don’t have to thank me,” Harry said quietly, more to himself, “you wouldn’t want to.”

 

Louis shuffled in his seat, his arms dropping. He could see Harry’s plump lips distorted into a frown.

 

“Why?” Louis whispered, leaning towards Harry.

 

Harry looked up, and let out another short laugh. There was pain behind his face, and it made Louis uneasy.

 

“I did something wrong. So wrong—and Louis—I’m so sorry. I didn’t even mean to—“

 

“Spit it out, Harry. Damn.” Louis pressed, furrowing his eyebrows.  

 

Harry took a deep breathe. Louis was going to find out the truth one way or another. Why not now?  

 

“I clobbered your landlord.” Harry said quietly, avoiding eye contact. “I-I like, hit him. A lot. There was blood—and I called the paramedics. They said he’d be okay. He’s okay.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Louis said slowly, trying to process it.

 

Louis let out a laugh, then covered his mouth.

 

“What?” Harry looked up sadly, his eyes were all wet.

 

“That’s just—wow. You know what, I hated that place anyway—it’s lonely and—and sad...,” Louis said, trying to count on his fingers.

 

“Okay, you’ve lose it,” Harry shook his head, smiling, “why are you taking this so well?”

 

“I hated that guy.” Louis admitted. “He needed beating.”

 

“But—but, now you have nowhere to stay.” Harry reminded, getting all sad.

 

“Oh.” Louis paused. “I didn’t think of that. Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”  

 

“Well, thanks for that, Harry.” Louis grinned, leaning over to poke Harry. “There, I got mad at you. Feel better?”

 

“Thanks.” Harry smiled at the cute omega.  

 

“No problem…,” Louis sighed, looking down.

 

“Now I’ve made your life horrible.” Harry frowned, trying to beat himself up.

 

“It already was horrible. Don’t worry, you didn’t change anything.” Louis said, rubbing his arms with a weak smile. “I just—don’t know where to go from here…what to do.”

 

“Maybe I can help?” Harry offered, looking up.

 

“I am definitely not going to say ‘you’ve helped enough’ right now,” Louis laughed, voice small, “because…I need it. More than ever, now.”

 

“God—Louis…” Harry said, looking at Louis’ expression. His weak smiles and sadness was killing him.  “I’m going to fix this. I swear—I will.”

 

“You better,” Louis smiled, trying to look happy, “you’re my fucking stalker.”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's cheeks are flushed red. He's all fidgety and smiling like the universe is a dream. He's sitting on his bed, a phone pressed to his ear. 

 

_“I’m telling you Ed,” Harry said into the phone, “I’m in love.”_

_“What’s his name again?”_

_“Louis.” Harry smiled. “Doesn’t that name just give you the jitters?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Well—you haven’t seen him.”_

_“I don’t need to. I can diagnose you with over-reacting-syndrome right now.”_

_“You’re wrong.” Harry pouted stubbornly._

_“I think you’re rushing into this Harry.” Ed sighed. “Are you sure you’re not stocked up with hormones? You know they put them in cow’s or something...”_

_“I’m not.” Harry said firmly, then blushed. “I truly and honestly—just—he’s too perfect.”_

_“Perfection doesn’t exist, let me remind you.”_

_“I didn’t think so either—then I met him. Ed, I met perfection.” Harry swooned._

_“But you’ve only known him for how long, now? Two days?”_

_“Ten. And that doesn’t change anything.” Harry said firmly._

_“Sure...sure. Just—be careful, okay? I don’t want to see you getting hurt or anything.”_

_“Why would I get hurt? Louis is a kind, genuine person. He’d never do anything like that. No.”_

_“Not from how you’ve been explaining it,” Ed snorted._

_“He’s just a bit...sassy. I like that. He has a sense of humor.” Harry defended._

_“Making fun of other people isn’t funny.”_

_“I know him. He doesn’t mean it that way. That’s just how he jokes. I like it.”_

_“You barely know him. You’re just saying that to make yourself feel better.” Ed said, rolling his eyes._

_“I know him!” Harry yelled back._

_“But does he know you?” Ed said calmly, whispering._

_“...Yes.” Harry says, pausing._

_“Well, from what you’ve been telling me...he thinks you’re weird, awkward, and a virgin-stalker.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“My point. That was exactly my point.” Ed said, pushy._

_“He just...hasn’t taken the time to get to know me, that’s all.”_

_“I think he’s got you pretty spot-on. Subtract the virgin part.”_

_“Well—what’s so bad about being awkward? You’re awkward.” Harry said, defensive._

_“Not like you, my friend. You take it to a whole other level. And I don’t see pretty omega’s lining up to date weird, awkward stalkers...” Ed chuckled._

_“Louis is different. I love him.”_

_“You don’t even fucking know him, Harry!” Ed yelled, fed up. He took a second to calm down, then spoke harshly, voice lower. “He doesn’t know you. Jesus, if I knew it only took ten day’s to capture your fucking attention, I would have given you a strip tease. But—oh right, he doesn’t need to get naked. He’s attractive...and omega.”_

_“Ed...” Harry whispered, speechless._

_“I know you better, Harry. I...do.” Ed said quietly, sad._

_“You do...and I would never replace you—I couldn’t. If that’s what you’re—”_

_“No, Harry...,” Ed sighed, still hurt, “don’t do this—let’s not, please. Just...forget it.”_

_“Okay.” Harry said slowly, frowning._

_“Fine.”_

_(awkward silence)_

_“You still there?” Harry whispered._

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“I don’t want this to be awkward—between us...it shouldn’t be. We’re friends. I’m sorry.”_

_“It was my fault,” Ed sighed, still upset, “I’m just having a hard time and all. It just—bothers me I’m not omega. That I’m not enough. I’m sorry.”_

_“What—Edward, please, you’re perfect. Okay? You were perfect. You don’t need to be an omega to prove that. Everything’s okay, Ed. Please.” Harry frowned, rambling._

_“Yeah. I’m sorry.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Stop what?” Ed snapped, still sad._

_“Stop apologizing for something you don’t have control over, Ed. Or for god’s sake—I’ll hang up right now.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Good.”_

_“So...how’s Louis, again?” Ed said, smile coming back._

_“Good recovery.” Harry said, chuckling._

_“Thanks.”_

__


	13. Chapter 13

“How could you let this happen, Louis?” Liam said angrily, putting his hands on his hips like an upset parent.

Louis was facing uncomfortably. He doesn’t usually let any alpha boss him around, but Niall was right, his disapproving face can kill you.

“I—Harry, he—um,” Louis tried to get something out, moving his arms around.

Niall was standing right next to Louis, and decided to help out. He’s had a ton more experience dealing with Liam’s face. He knows it’s abilities and how to dodge them.

The blonde omega placed a hand on Louis shoulder and took a deep breathe.

“Louis wouldn’t suck this princes dick,” Niall said quickly, looking over to Louis, “so he ruined him. It’s classic revenge. Right, Louis?”

Liam’s eyes shot out of their sockets and his thick eyebrows came down.

It’s times like this Louis wished he carried a knife.

Zayn was standing right next to the disgusted alpha, smiling. For him, it was just getting juicy.

“No!” Louis said defensively, giving Niall a look. “That’s not at all what—”

Niall pushed Louis, getting in front of him. Louis didn’t know it now, but he was saving his ass...or so the blonde liked to think.

“The prince shot his landlord, too.” Niall continued, enthusiastically. “Dead. One bullet to the heart.”  

Everyone besides Niall paused.

Louis couldn’t even believe how close Niall actually was. He was just a little off...but he was close to the truth.

“Oh my,” Liam said shocked, putting a hand on his chest.

“He’s lying!” Louis screeched, waving fists in the air. “My landlord just evicted me. None of that happened, I swear.”

Both the alphas gave each other a look. They look proud as fuck, and impressed.

“Our little Niall can sure tell a story,” Liam cooed, smiling warmly at his omega. “But is there anything we can do Louis? I mean—that’s horrible, regardless.”

‘Is there anything you could possibly do?’ Louis thought, smiling back at Liam weakly.

His life is already fucked. It’s been fucked over for a long time.

“You’re allowed to stay here as long as you’d like, Louis,” Zayn cut in, smiling, “Niall would love the extra company.”

“—And I’m sure the alpha’s wouldn’t mind it, either,” Niall added in, jelous.

Zayn rolled his eyes, and Liam blushed awkwardly.

“That’s nice but...I need my own place.” Louis said politely.

What truly and honestly wanted to say was something like, ‘I can’t even last one day around this blonde fucker. You must be fucking kidding me.’

But he didn’t have the energy to rage.

“We understand.” Liam smiled, folding his hands.

‘You really don’t,’ Louis thought, watching both the alphas stare down their bright omega. They’d never fully understand why somebody wouldn’t fully love their sunshine.

“So...are you gonna look for a house?” Niall said, excited.

“I actually...already planned to do that with—um—Harry.” Louis said, shyly, receiving looks from the company. “He asked me after we met up and all.”

“Fun.” Niall said, sharp. “Now, take me with you. It’ll be fun, trust me.I love to third wheel!”

“You’ve never been a third wheel in your life,” Louis scoffed, gesturing to Niall’s handsome, proud husbands.

Niall will never actually know of the third wheeling struggle.

“Now, Niall,” Liam intervened, reaching out to put a hand on Niall’s warm cheek, rubbing it, “you can’t just invite yourself places.”

Louis stood there awkwardly, and guilty. There was no better way to make a person invite you’re annoying omega. He felt a urge to apologize.

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn said, agreeing with Liam, “we don’t want you just pestering Louis.”

Niall pouted his lips at Zayn’s words. Even Louis could admit Niall was cute—because he was. Too cute for his own good. His husbands couldn’t stop fonding over him. Zayn was next to grab his opposite cheek, swiping his thumb over it.

“He can...,” Louis swallowed, trying to be nice, “he can come. I’d love to have him there.”

Niall perked up straight away. He pulled his head away from his husbands grabby hands, and shoved it right into Louis’ neck, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, uncle Louis.” Niall said, squeezing Louis.

Louis made a face at the name.

“Don’t,” Louis threatened, dull, “—don’t make me change my mind.”

Niall took a step back and smiled at Louis devilishly. His alpha stood on either side of him, completely oblivious.

Louis wonders if they know satan is right next to them.

“Well, that—that’s nice of you Louis...but we don’t let Niall go anywhere on his own.” Liam said quietly, ruffling Niall’s hair.

Niall looked at Louis meaningfully, and Louis gave the, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look.

Louis sighed, opening up his mouth once again.

“Would you both like to—”

“Yes!” Liam said quickly.

//

“Is he warm enough?” Liam asked Zayn, tugging on another sweater over their pouty blonde.

“Here,” Zayn said, passing Liam a bubble jacket that he quickly put on their omega, “perfect.”

Liam took a step back, admiring his work. Niall was dressed up in two shirts, four sweaters and one huge bubble jacket that belongs to Liam—of course.

To put it into words...he looked like a giant potato.

But not to his alpha’s. He was the most beautiful, soft thing.

“He’s perfect, Liam,” Zayn smiled, kissing Liam on the cheek.

Liam blushed adorably at Zayn’s consent. He bit his lip trying to contain all his little noises.

“Okay, you dorks ready?” Louis said, bursting in the room.

He was visibly more confident. He did his hair, dressed up nicely and everything.

“Oh my god,” Louis said, looking at Niall.

He had to cover his mouth to contain all his laughter.

Niall pouted and so did Liam.

Zayn was quick to defend his mates, saying that Niall is their work of art, and is limitlessly perfect. Meanwhile, Louis’ a dick.  

“Whatever. Come on. Harry’s almost here,” Louis said, turning on his heel.

“Ooh!” Niall teased, trying to wobble over to the bedroom door. “That’s why little-Louis is so happy! Should  have guessed.”

“Shutup,” Louis said, blushing. “we’re just friends. Stop trying to make a fucking deal out of everything.”

“Okay,” Niall said smugly, yelling after Louis, “lover-boy!”

Niall made it to the door, panting and shifting his weight onto the frame.

“Maybe we should get him outside,” Zayn said, looking at their sweaty omega.

It was nearly 70 degrees inside, thanks to air conditioning.

Liam gathered Niall up into his arms, and lifted him out the door, Zayn following.

//

“Where’s Louis?” Liam shouted, panicking. “He isn’t in the house!”

“He’s probably outside, dear,” Zayn said, running his fingers through Liam’s hair, “with Harry.”

Niall was still in Liam’s all gloomy. But when the name ‘Harry’ was said--his ears pricked and he was squirming in Liam’s arms.

“Harry?” Niall repeated, trying to set himself free.

Liam held onto his omega, suddenly jealous.

The group walked out in the front door, and spotted the other two.

Harry and Louis were visibly close to each other-—like, too close. They were borderline breathing the same air that was escaping their nostrils. They were so wrapped up in a pointless conversation to notice the other three walking towards them.

Liam put Niall down, and held him behind him. Niall’s too friendly for his own good. His alpha’s are always on guard duty because of it.

“A-hem.” Liam cleared his throat, looking at the couple.

Louis turned around, blush covering his face.

Harry smiled at the rest, then walked over to shake Liam’s hand.

“Hello,” Harry said, “I’m Harry.”

Liam only grumbled. Who is this alpha that has the attention of two omegas? Usually, it’s the other way around.

Harry then took Zayn’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Zayn smiled, “I’m Zayn. That’s my husband Liam, and our omega Niall.”

Niall hid behind Liam like a five year old, blinking.

“Hi Niall,” Harry waved, making Niall blush and squirm.

Harry was dressed quite...irregularly for a prince. He looked like a normal person—and maybe that was the point. But—hoodie and jeans looked good on him.

It was funny Zayn and Liam were decked out in comparison, looking like rich snobs. Everything about them looked rich. Even their omega was wearing a pricy sweater.

Louis was thankful he Harry at least, didn’t dress like a supermodel today. He was already super insecure about looking at houses with reach people.

“Should we go?” Harry asked, looking back to Louis.

Louis can over, nodding.

“We’re probably gonna drive separately,” Liam said, eyes narrow on Harry.

Niall let out a huff, crossing his arms.

“Okay,” Harry said, biting his lip, eyes still on Louis, “Louis, you’re driving with me, right?”

“Can I?” Louis asked, eager.

“Of course,” Harry smiled.

“Okay, so you two can text us the address, alright?” Zayn said, taking Liam’s hand.

“Yeah,” Harry said, eyes never leaving Louis, “we’ll text you.”

//

“So, where to first?” Harry hummed, closing the door beside him and buckling in, then looking to Louis. “Are you cold? You’re cold.”

Harry turned the heat up, then shrugged off his hoodie, handing it to Louis.

Louis gave a small smile, awkwardly putting it on. He wrapped his arms around himself, cuddling his body into the seat. It was frigid outside, and he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t a snowman yet.

“Um,” Louis said, looking down, “I don’t know. I thought you’d wanna pick the place. You’re—you know, paying for it, anyways.”

Louis agreed to let Harry pay for the house. Louis’ pride was being sucked up just by being in Harry’s car.

Harry shook his head, his eyes glued to Louis. His faced looked so good, no shaving and all. The little bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation, and his small smiles...they were all too much.

Not only that-—Louis was now full on killing Harry by wearing his hoodie. The prince is silently praying to himself that his smell will stick on Louis.

“This is about you, Louis.” Harry said, placing his hand on the wheel. “I want you to pick out whatever you want, okay? So...don’t be shy—dig deep...what’s your dream?”

“Well...,”

//

“Well?” Tour-guide-Harry asked, placing a hand on his hip.

So far, they’ve seen exactly twenty eight houses. None of them were Louis’ ‘thing’ even though he said he liked them, and keeps bringing them to places that look the same. Each time, it’s some lousy apartment with a free bookshelf in it. This one actually had it’s own library. They were all praying it would spark Louis’ interest.

“I...” Louis mumbles, looking around.

They all stand, waiting. Hoping Louis will finally say the happy words.

And—

“I don’t like it.” Louis sighed, looking down at his phone.

“Ugh!” Niall groaned loudly, visibly tired.

Liam hushed him, giving him a kiss on his cheek to calm him down. His poor blonde baby was worn out after the second house. He’s been carrying him ever since.

“I like it, Louis,” Zayn said, looking at the architecture in the room, “I think it’d fit you.”

Louis only shook his head.

The house was nice—but it was just another empty apartment. Louis could see no other potential in it besides the bookshelves for his own books. Other than that—it’s just a sad, lonely apartment.

“It’s missing something...” Louis sighed, looking off.

“What?” Harry asked, still attentive.

Harry’s the only one who hasn’t gotten the least bit tired with the house hunting. If anything, he acts like he loves it—just being there is amazing.

“Something. Just warmthness, comfort...” Louis trailed off.

Niall sighed loudly, dropping his weight on Liam. He has given up on this.

“I don’t understand...,” Harry drawled, pouting.

“You know,” Louis gestured uselessly, “something. Just something.”

Harry blinked, trying to understand. He felt ashamed that he couldn’t connect to that beautiful creature. He was still figuring him out.

“And something is?”

Louis made a aggravated sound, throwing his arms around. Trying so hard to make sense.

“You.”

“What?” Harry nearly choked, blushing.

“Like, you know,” Louis tried to explain, “people. The warmth of people...and what they carry and that shit. My last place was...lonely—nobody around. I miss living with my family, or just people in general.”

“I’d come to visit...,” Harry said shyly, almost whispering, “I would come here anytime you’d like.”

“Well, you’re paying for this damn place,” Louis smirked, “you better visit.”

  
Harry smiled so hard. That was acceptance, right there.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis and Harry were both in the library, the day after checking out houses. They were talking over details of the apartments—which ones Louis liked and so on.

 

Louis was huddled up into his little reading chair, trying to fight off the cold. Harry was nearly out of his chair, breathing in Louis’ scent.

 

“I’ve gone over all options, and I could only think of one,” Harry sad, tapping a pen on the coffee table, “would you like a room in the castle?”

 

Louis eyes got big, and he let out a scoff.

 

“The castle?” Louis chuckled in disbelief.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said simply.

 

Louis composure changed. He made a face that said, _‘oh, you’re not joking’_.

 

“Isn’t that for...royal people?” Louis asked, suddenly self conscious.

 

“No...,” Harry drawled, shaking his head, “we have servants who stay there, workers, guests...etcetera.”

 

“I don’t think I can.” Louis said shyly.

 

“Come on,” Harry pressed, smiling, “it’s like an adventure.”

 

Harry knew deep down that he was trying to bait Louis. Course, he doesn’t know it himself.

 

But what Harry does is adjust to people—or figure them out. He knew the main reason the omega read so much is because he never really lived out a adventure...or his own story. If he could just...hook him.

 

Louis gulped at the word as well.

 

“I don’t know...,” Louis said, voice small, “I kinda liked house thirty four?”

 

“No you don’t,” Harry scrunched his nose, remembering the weird apartment room, “that room was smelly.”

 

“It wasn’t smelly!” Louis said, defensively. “It had a nice little library, too.”

 

“Whatever. It was still smelly.” Harry smiled, making Louis scoff. “The castle has a huge library and dozens other. You’d love it.”

 

“I’m just not sure...,” Louis mumbled, looking away.

 

Harry loved looking at how cute and awkward Louis was. Finally the tables had turned and Louis was having trouble being the confident one.

 

His little sweater was all bunched up on his perfect hips, and his hair was a mess and his eyes—were a dull blue. Louis looked visibly tired, but still cuter than ever.

 

“Come on, Louis.” Harry urged. “It’s not like we’re moving in together.”

 

Louis lifted his eyebrows at the...interesting example.

 

“I—well, you know what I mean—basically. You stay in your own—and yeah. Yeah.” Harry struggled, trying to recover.

 

“Harry...,” Louis sighed, “it’s not that I wouldn’t want to—believe me, I would but—I barely know you. And it’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just—so fucking weird that the Prince of England is trying to help me and—I’m just overwhelmed.”

 

“Just because I’m the ‘Prince of England’ doesn’t mean I don’t care.” Harry said defensively, crossing his arms.

 

“Harry—I know. You care. You obviously care a lot—”

 

“I care—because I did this to you!” Harry said quickly, face flushed. “It’s not anything—um, crazy. I’m not going out of my way—I just—want to help you.”

 

“Okay, I get that,” Louis said, carefully, “I just—you know, I don’t know if I can accept all—that. I need to do things on my own and all.”

  


“Well—how about you try it out? Stay with me—there, for a week, and see if you like it?” Harry said, pleading

 

Louis looked down, messing with his fingers.

 

“Please?” Harry pleaded once again, looking at Louis meaningfully.

 

“...Okay.” Louis said slowly, looking up.

 

Harry couldn’t fight his smile.

 

“Great. I’ll make arrangements.” Harry jumped, taking his phone out of his pocket. “How soon can you come?”

 

“Um...whenever a space is available?” Louis said, confused.

 

“So tonight?” Harry said excitedly. “Or tomorrow. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?” Louis said unsurely.

 

“Tomorrow, it is then!” Harry exclaimed, finally understanding how Anne can be so excited.

 

//

 

“I don’t know what the fuck I said—or did...but apparently I’m moving in the castle tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Niall said, pulling his hair. “That’s crazy!”

 

“I know,” Louis said, folding his clothes, “I’m really sure how to feel about the whole thing. It’s all too...weird.”

 

“Weird?” Niall cocked an eyebrow, sitting on the guest bed. “What’s so weird about free stuff?”

 

Louis finished packing his clothes into his suitcase, then folded a couple of Niall’s shirts. His alpha’s could use the extra help, anyway.

 

“He’s just—important.” Louis struggled to explain, pressing his lips together. “And special. Which is the complete opposite of me.”

 

Niall stayed silent, kicking his legs on the bed. He’s told Louis before that he’s important—wanted, but it wouldn’t change anything. He’s not happy until he’s actually living the definition of whatever ‘living’ is in his mind.

 

“Fuck, I’m way over my head,” Louis mumbled, now aggressively folding Niall’s shirts, “I mean—what even is my life anymore? What was it before?”

 

“Louis...,” Niall said, small.

 

“We’ve not even know each other for over a month!” Louis said loudly, suddenly panicked.

 

“Louis.” Niall said again.

 

“For god’s sake Niall—if you’re going to interrupt me to talk about daddy kink, be my guest but—”

 

“Shut the hell up for one minute, Louis.” Niall swore, sitting up. “Damn. Listen to me, for a second, okay?”

 

“Fine.” Louis said, still folding clothes and slapping them back down on the bed.

 

“I know you don’t think that your life is good—or you're confused about where you're going—but that’s the point of life. It’s built for you. If you stay here, cry about it, be a hermit and all—that’s your life.” Niall explained. “Your life is being created right in front of your face—and you are questioning it? I’ve never heard of anyone in this fucking world staying at a royal castle—let alone rejecting the offer.”

 

Louis sat down on the bed with Niall, rubbing his sleepy eyes and chin.

 

“I let my life happen.” Niall said proudly. “Me? I wanted to be a firefighter since I was four. I bought a hat and everything—”

 

“Dedication.” Louis snorted.

 

“Shutup. Listen—I didn’t plan to get married to two idiots. I didn’t pick this life. It just happened. And I wouldn’t change this life for the world.” Niall continued. “It was a new chapter that I never dreamed of—and somehow, it’s all I wanted. Don’t fight any possibilities, you know? They make your life.”

 

“I don’t think a overly-friendly prince and a room in a royal castle will benefit my life,” Louis dejected, disregarding Niall’s speech.

 

“You never know,” Niall smiled, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “this could be an amazing experience and benefit you in many ways.”

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging Niall’s arm off his shoulder.

 

“Since when did you get sensible and—and inspiring.” Louis pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m married to Liam Payne,” Niall chuckled, “that about says it all.”

 

“He is very smart.” Louis pondered. “And a multi-millionaire.”

 

“Billion.” Niall corrected, making a confused face. “And I was talking about his penis. I have seen the light.”

 

“Goddammit, Niall.”

 

//

 

Zayn drove Louis out to the castle early the next morning. It wasn’t Buckingham Palace, instead, Harry gave them directions to their newer property. It was more like a kingdom, miles wide and hard to get into. They drove through 3 security doors before they could actually park.

 

Niall fell out of the passenger side, limping his way to Zayn.

 

“What a baby,” Louis rolled his eyes, rolling his suitcase on the pathway.

 

Zayn gave his blonde a crooked smile, snaking an arm around him.

 

The pathway towards the castle was ages long, and looking at the trail made them all sick. They only stopped a couple times on the way because Niall ‘couldn’t take it’.

 

The big castle gates were intimidating to the small omega, tugging along a little roller suitcase. He puffed out his chest, strutting past them. They climbed the front stairs that led to the impressive front door.

 

“This is it.” Louis said to himself, sucking in a breathe.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Niall smiled, taking deep breathes and patting Louis on the shoulder, “a new chapter, remember?”

 

Louis nodded and shifted in his spot.

 

“Right.”

 

Louis pressed the button beside the door, and waited.

 

He couldn’t help but think if this _would_ change his life. He could run away right now and everything would be the same as it’s ever been. Maybe this was his adventure.

 

The door opened, and a tall, curly-headed boy was smiling down at him.

 

Gulping, Louis repeated himself.

  
 _“This is it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW JUST TODAY THAT THIS STORY REACHED 10.6K READS AND I WAS SO HAPPY. IT HELPED ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Immediate continuation.)

Louis struggled to tug his little bag through the door-frame. Once inside, he waved back to Zayn and Niall. Harry waved as well, shutting the door.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked, reaching for Louis’ bag.

"No." Louis said defensively, pulling it back behind him. "It's just a bag. I'm not that weak."

"Didn't say you were," Harry smiled, "and it doesn't matter. You're my guest and I should be helping you—"

"I'm not weak." Louis repeated, tone harsher.

Harry nodded, then smiled. Louis being his own independent only heightened Harry’s feelings toward him.

"Follow me," Harry gestured, walking down the everly-large hall. They passed into a side door that led straight to a row of door rooms. Strangely enough, it resembled a hotel.

The best rooms were spaced from the dinkier-ones, on the opposite side of the wall.

The farther they went, the better the rooms were.

"Are there any rules I should know of? Before I'm like—beheaded or anything like that?" Louis asked, following Harry's quick pace.

Harry looked backward at Louis for a second, chuckling.

"Don't touch anything and I'm sure you'll be fine," Harry said, looking back again with cocky smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes at the prince. He thinks he's all high and mighty now—because Louis is out of his comfort-zone—but he’s so damn wrong. Louis can flip a switch in seconds.

"So I guess you're off limits, too?" Louis asked curiously, smiling to himself.

Harry let out a strangled gasp for air, his pace slowing down.

"I—um." Harry blushed, stunned.

"Don't worry," Louis sighed, still smiling, "I don't break the rules... _always_."

"O-okay." Harry gulped, feeling a sudden vulnerability with the omega behind his back.

Louis let the cloud of awkward set in. Embraced it.

“So, em,” Louis said loudly, trying to cover up the uncomfortableness, “which rooms mine?”

Harry shivered, not having the guts to look back this time around.

“We’re not there yet.” Harry said, still walking down the never-ending hall. “It’s farther.”

“How far?” Louis said weakly, huffing.

“Not that far.”

“You’re confusing, Styles.”

They stayed silent the rest of the way, walking down the hall. After they’d reached the end, Harry turned to a door on the right.

“There’s stairs,” Harry stated, pulling the door open, “do you need me to carry your bag?”

Louis shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

And with that, the two climbed the stairs. It took seconds compared to walking the hall willy wonka.

The fact that the stairs were hidden so well amazed Louis. You could have easily assumed it was just guest quarters door.

There were more rooms when they reached the top of the stairs. It led to a neatly decorated hall, with only about five rooms. Each door was heavily spaced between each other and looked like it belonged in a very, very classy hotel.

Harry found another door at the end, and pulled out a key, shoving it in the lock. He opened the door with a click, then gestured Louis inside.

Louis smiled awkwardly, sauntering through the doorway.

He felt his own breath hitch when he stepped in. The warm air in the room hit his skin, and the view was spectacular. The room resembled something of a fairy tale; everything from proper golden chairs to elegant carpet.

“Wow,” Louis breathed, his bag dropping out of his hand, clunking against the door, and his eyes over the entire room, “this is—wow.”

Louis noticed the cute little tea-set on the coffee table, and the little books stacked on it with notes and flowers. Redness hit his face, and he looked elsewhere, pretending not to notice.

Harry walked in behind him, finally able to pick up Louis’ bag. He hugged the tiny pull-along to himself, following Louis’ weak footsteps.

“Do you like this?” Harry cleared his throat, his eyes watching the omega intently.

If Harry concentrated any harder, his eyes would fall out of his skull. He already memorized the boy’s breathing patterns.

Louis took one last look around, admiring everything.

“It’s—wow. Yeah. I love it.” Louis said gruffly, his back still turned to Harry.

He loved everything about the room, honestly. It made him breathless. The little, sweet gestures he knows—Harry added, the design, the smell, the space—everything about it was breathe-taking.

His usual pride was bubbling up—telling him he’d never achieve such a room in his life—if it wasn’t for Harry. But he wasn’t going to ruin this for himself. Today was a new day, a new start.

“I-I, did a few things...to make you feel at home.” Harry added-in, shyly. “Did you see the coffee table?”

Louis looked back over to the coffee table, cringing slightly.  _Yup, still there._  All the little cute books, flowers, tea and that freaking note. It was all thoughtful and nice and fuck—he was in deep. This shy little innocent prince-bitch had him wobbly at the knees.

The omega slowly walked to the coffee table, past the pricey couches and other decorations. Seeing the little scene right in front of him was so surreal. Nobody ever—in his fucking life—would have done this for Louis. Let alone a fucking prince.

He picked up the card, trying to contain all his joy. He kept a straight face, pretending to be shocked and delighted—when on the inside he wanted to break down in tears and thank the prince, over and over again.

Louis could physically feel Harry’s eyes on him. He could sense the nervousness and joy when he flipped the brown card open.

****  
  


“Dear Louis,” Louis mouthed and spoke softly, his face red and adorable.

Louis quietly whispered the rest of the writing.

__

_“I am sorry for hurting your landlord and getting you kicked out. You didn’t deserve that. You’re nice and amazing—and I will bend over backwards (or forwards, if you’d like) to help you._

__

_I spoke with Niall before this. I asked him what you liked—things you do. He wasn’t very descriptive, but I figured out bits and pieces. He also promised me that he would get you here—with me._

__

_I hope you’ll enjoy staying here, and please let me know if theres anything you ever need—like ever._

__

_With Love,_

__

_P.  Harry Edward Styles.”_

__

Louis opened his mouth and closed it a couple times, fidgeting with the card. He set down it down gently, on top of all the books Harry had stacked there for him. His eyes were drooping, his heart telling him this wasn’t real. He took a couple moments to look at all the book covers. Vintage books and bestsellers. Things any book collector would be proud to own.  

He turned his head back to look at Harry, his mouth agape.

Harry squeezed the bag harder into his chest, trying to conceal his excitement.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, almost inaudibly.

Harry read his lips, literally, smiling wide and hard with relief.

Louis looked back down, staring at the cute gesture that was literally everything on this coffee table. He didn’t want to look away, but he didn’t want to believe it either.

“Do you...,” Harry mumbled, low, looking down when Louis turns around, “want me to show you around?”

“I think I’ve got it.” Louis said, pressing his lips together.

“Okay.” Harry said quickly, setting Louis’ bag down and walking backwards towards the door, not daring to miss a second of Louis’ presence. “I guess I’ll just...leave you to it.”

“Okay.”

Harry backed up into the door, his hand searching for the knob.

“Okay.” Harry repeated, smiling timidly. “See you later.”

“Later.” Louis waved, his eyebrows lifted and his lips still pressed together.

Harry made a quick escape, taking his time to shut the door from the other side. Louis bit his lip for what seemed like a couple long minutes, waiting for the knob to click. Once it did, he was free to let out a huge sigh.

The tired worn-out omega took a couple steps back and fell into the couch behind him. It was softer than his bed. (Or when he did have a bed.) He was willing himself not to fall asleep right then. He sat there for a few minutes then propped himself up, pulling his winter coat off of his arms. He kicked off his shoes too, leaving a mess.

He stood up, rubbing his arms.

The view around him still had shock value. In front of him was a  window seat with a view of whatever is outside his window. To the left was an open closet filled with cleaning-household items. There was another door on the side that clearly led to a bedroom. On the right of him was another door, but a shut one.

He walked over, ready to explore it first. Pulling open the door, his eyes widened at the site of a decently large kitchen. His feet touched the cold tile surface, sending shivers up his spine. He gawked at all the appliances. There was even a little dining table in the corner of the room. But most importantly—there was an actual fridge.

“A fridge, a fucking fridge,” Louis said to himself in awe, coming towards it and pulling it open.

Inside, there was already the necessities, milk, eggs, bread, pancake mix, pumpkin spice pancake mix, and so on.

“I can’t even make fucking toast,” Louis said in amazement, shutting the fridge door, “what was that moron thinking.”

Louis smiled contently, not wanting to admit that this all made him happy. He’s happier now than he’s been in a long time.

He was just worried somebody would catch his smile being golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. My life has been shit lately and I'm trying to push myself to write, but forcing it won't get quality chapters. 
> 
> So as of now, please plan on at least one update every Sunday. That I can promise. And if we're lucky, chapters in between. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice Sunday. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something because I had some free time. If you're in America, have a wonderful Thanksgiving.

 

Louis was cuddled into his king-sized bed the early the next morning. It was safe to say, he’s never slept that well in his entire life. The soft bed sheets consumed his whole body, gently putting him to sleep. The annoying part was; he kept hearing a few knocks at the door, but ignored them full-heartedly. Fuck the door.

 

His rest did come to an end when the knocks became frantic. Every few seconds the door would be pounded on. Louis felt his head spinning back into reality. He lazily lifted his half-naked body up, and rubbed his eyes.

 

He swore under his breath momentarily, before heaving his body off the bed. Louis' feet landed on the soft carpeting in his royal bedroom. (Well, it seemed royal considering it was decorated like the rest of the fancy castle.) He put his arms through a silky blue robe Harry had sent to his room.  After tying it loosely, he went to the door.

 

Just when he was about to open it; he heard Harry knock again and mumble a few things.

 

"Louis?" Harry said in a panicked-voice, his face pressed to the door. "Are you alright?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling the door open.

 

For Harry, it was like a breath of fresh air. The warmth of the room filled the cold hall he was standing in, and the light shining through the window made Louis look like an angel. (Like he isn't already one.)

 

But for Louis; he looked at Harry with a dull, tired expression. He didn’t give a shit--to be frank. Unwillingly waking up to a hysterical moron is not a blessing or a life changer, in any way.

 

"Louis...," Harry whispered breathlessly, eyes scanning the half-clothed beauty, "am I intruding?"

 

Harry’s hands nervously fidgeted at his shirt, trying to contain little sounds of excitement. He’s never seen anything more beautiful. Could he possibly freeze this moment?

 

"No." Louis said dully, walking back in the room, Harry following right after him. "I was just sleeping, you know?"

 

"Sorry." Harry mumbled sheepishly.

 

Louis sat down on the sofa, kicking his feet up.

 

"It’s fine." Louis sighed. "What's up, ‘princey?"

 

"I...um," Harry scratched his head, looking everywhere but at Louis, "it's Monday."

 

"So?"

 

"So, you work on Monday." Harry stated.

 

Louis lifted an eyebrow and Harry squirmed from his spot.

 

"N-Niall told me.” Harry added.

 

"Right." Louis sighed, standing up. "I totally forgot about it."

 

"I can drive you." Harry offered quickly. "I mean...if you want."

 

Louis cringed slightly, but looked at Harry with an ever-so-plastic smile.

 

"Uh—yeah, sure. I mean considering I live ten billion miles away now...that would be nice." Louis said, chuckling slightly. "But I'll definitely have to work on some sort of...permanent transportation. You can't drive me everywhere."

 

Harry’s smile deflated ever so slightly. He was going to drive Louis everywhere. That was a plan—a goal. He kept a forced smile, trying not to look bothered by it.

 

"Right." Harry said plastically. "How about you get dressed then, and I'll wait here?"

 

"Fine."

 

//

 

Louis finished up in the bedroom, then took an extra few minutes to scribble some words in his diary. He put the tiny book in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

 

 

The ‘fun’ part for him is, he forgot about his job, his life—and basically his entire reality in just one night. Sleeping in that room changes you. He’s a changed man.

 

But Harry was his wake up call. Time to go back to a shitty low-pay job.

 

He cracked the door open to see Harry, patiently sitting on the couch, hands folded in his lap.

 

"I'm ready." Louis said loudly, stepping out from the protection of the door.

 

Harry stood up, eyes tearing up the significance of the omega, bit by bit. Louis was wearing a jean jacket, with a cute little scarf, just wrapped around his neck. His whole outfit made him look cute—and stubby. Not stubby in a bad way…just tinier. Curvier. Harry loved it.

 

"Okay," Harry smiled, "let's go."

 

Harry made sure to hold the door for Louis before he could even get to it.

 

Louis of course, frowned and walked at a slow pace when the Alpha’s fingers gripped the door. These little chivalrous gestures made Louis feel some sort of way. He couldn’t tell if it was just his feministic view on how…friendships should be, or the fact that it made him feel good…to be treated like this. He couldn’t identify his emotions.

 

"Thank you." Louis mouthed, escaping through the doorway.

 

Harry’s mouth stayed open, not even capable to nod when the amazing creature brushed past him. His eyes were frantically taking in the sight—the moment. In a flash, it was gone and Louis was waiting on him.  

 

"You look...good, by the way." Harry added, lower.

 

Louis mumbled a little 'thanks' once again, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his head low.

 

//

 

The car ride was silent…awkward. At least for Harry. Everything’s somewhat awkward for him. He tried making small talk, but it just came out as pathetic grumbles. Nothing really made sense—and it definitely wasn’t worthy of a reply.

 

Louis was affected by his…weird behavior anyway. He cuddled into the warm car seat, closing his eyes to catch s’more sleep before work.

 

Upon arrival, Harry once again held the car door open, then rushed to hold the library door. Louis was comfortable with it after the second time. It’s something that he needs to get used to though—because nobody’s ever…treated him this way.

 

Louis tried not to blush when they walked into the library, Harry strutting in proudly behind him. The shame was inevitable. He felt a ray of awkwardness wash over him when Sophie, the owner at the counter gave him weird looks.

 

"Hey Soph," Louis waved, setting his bag on the counter, "sorry about being late. Slept in. Lost track of time.”

 

Sophie looked over to Harry and gave Louis a ‘yeah right’ look. It is definitely possible for old ladies to have wild guesses.

 

"That's fine, love." Sophie said, then mumbled in a hushed tone. "Are you aware Prince Harry is following you, hon?”  

 

Louis looked over his shoulder dully. Harry was playing with his fingers but perked up immediately, his smile glowing.

 

“Yes, sadly.” Louis mumbled.

 

"Okay?" Sophie said, confused. “Since you’re here, I’m going to take off. Reservations in the back and extra rubber bands are in the drawer. Call me if you need anything, dear.”

 

"Okay." Louis said, moving behind the counter in her place.

 

Sophie reached down to grab her purse, then squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

 

"Oh, and Louis," Sophie said, looking back at Harry, "congrats on this one. He's a looker."

 

Louis froze, feeling Harry's ridiculous smirk on his skin.

 

"Bye, Sophie." Louis grumbled.

 

Louis swiped his hair to the side and set his book-bag down. He crawled into his favorite roller chair then scooted up to the counter, smirking at Harry.

 

"Well?" Louis said, watching Harry stand awkwardly. "Fun job, eh?"

 

"It looks...interesting." Harry said, looking around momentarily.

 

"It's really not."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well for one, I sit here all day doing absolutely nothing. And a bonus would be; the pay is shit.” Louis explained.

 

"Well...at least you're working for Sophie.” Harry coughed, smiling.  “She seems nice."

 

"Course you like her," Louis scoffed, "and how did you know I worked for her?"

 

"Uh—" Harry fidgeted, nervous, "Niall, remember?"

 

"Niall,” Louis starting, lifting an eyebrow, “isn’t allowed to talk to alpha’s his husbands don’t know. Or another way to put it would be; any alpha’s he’s not married to.”

 

“She just—it looked like you worked for her.” Harry said, gesturing.

 

“Good one.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Got anymore?”

 

"I'm the Prince of England," Harry offered hopelessly, "of course Liam or Zack let me talk to Niall. They made an exception."

 

"One, its Zayn.” Louis chuckled, Harry blushed with defeat. “And two, Liam doesn’t isn’t fond of you…like at all. Plus, here’s a bonus, Niall is my closest bitch. If he talked to you—he probably would have told me.”

 

"You’d be surprised...,” Harry said, still embarrassed, “and Liam doesn’t like me?”

 

"Don't take it personally.” Louis shrugs.  “He hates anyone with a knotthree milestoo close to his omega.”

 

“Well, I still talked to him.” Harry shrugged, looking around.

 

"Talked isn't the same as 'talk'.”

 

"Oh, hush puppy." Harry frowned, flustered.

 

"Aw—is Prince Harry blushing?" Louis teased. "Wait, lemme get my video camera."

 

"Stop it. S'not funny." Harry frowned.

 

Louis let out a scoff, crossing his arms in his chair.

 

"Kinda like how you stalk me?" Louis turned, sarcastic.

 

"I—"

 

"I—could report that."

 

Harry bit his lip, looking Louis in the eyes.

 

"Who would you tell, though?" Harry questioned. "Everyone in this country works for me."

 

"The...tabloids."

 

“People would think I'm in love with you.” Harry flared his arms, worried. “Is that something you want?”

 

“Why would that make you...inlove with me?” Louis said slowly, his eyes wide.

 

"I—it just would. It would look like that, Louis."

 

“Gross.”

 

"What's so gross about that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and puffed his lips, visibly offended.

 

“I mean—no, it has nothing to do with you—I swear. I just...am childish about that sort of thing.” Louis mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry spoke softer.

 

“Love, I mean." Louis choked out, looking away and somewhat laughing. "I've never been in-love. I look at it from a child’s point of view because...I've never felt it."

 

Harry stayed quiet, licking his lips.

 

"I just...can't imagine it. I don't know where it starts-—or how it happens." Louis said, looking down, a smile on his face. “Sorry.”

 

"It just—sort of happens." Harry spoke. "You can't control it when it happens—but you know in your heart, that you care for that person...or love them deeply."

 

"I don't need the fucking disney prince example of love, Harry. Be real." Louis scoffed, upset.

 

"I am being real. I've...felt it...before, Louis. I know what it feels like. How it starts...or happens. I know how it works."

 

"Then please enlighten me, oh almighty love-god."

 

Harry smiled at Louis, accepting the challenge.

 

"It starts off as a crush. You are attracted to each other, think about them constantly...," Harry started, using his hands to gesture.

 

"Cheesy."

 

"Then you start talking more. Better conversations—just figuring each other out—why you like that person, really." Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed at Louis’ comment.

 

"Typical."

 

Harry bit his lip, eager to continue.

 

"Then, you let each other know how you feel; whether that be a kiss or verbal...you find a way."

 

"Cliché as fuck.”

 

"W-well—what do you want in a relationship, Louis?” Harry asked, shot down and insecure.

 

"I-I want to be that person. To experience it. To...feel it. I don’t just want to hear about it...talk about it. I want the attraction, the conversations, the creepy-PDA and everything in between." Louis said, smiling weakly, embarrassed. "I want to feel it for myself. I don't just want to hear about it over and over again. I know people like it—th-that's why they look for it. I want to feel the same."

  
"You've probably already felt it.” Harry said, looking away when Louis gave him a look. “In some way…I mean.”

 

“How do you know…when you’ve felt ‘it’?” Louis gulped, looking at Harry.

 

Louis wasn’t sure what to believe, but Harry was a prince. He’s got the whole ‘romantic’ aura about him. He must know something.

 

“If it’s genuine love…,” Harry said softly, managing to hold his gaze, “you’ll know.”

 

Louis felt a fuzzy pain in his chest. He avoided it—pretended it wasn’t there. His imagination can be so stupid at times—thinking that he can do things…just now because he knows what they are. Avoid it. It’s not real.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is pretty tiny, I know; but I was writing a Ziam/Niall scene and I didn't finish it in time to put them together. (It was supposed to be a bit 'smutty'. Dunno if you'd want to read that...) 
> 
> If you're Ziam/Niall af let me know, because I might release it today.

_"It's...interesting."_  Louis sighed into the phone, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

His hair was a mess and his eyes felt like shit from just waking up. Niall called early this morning to ‘check up’ on him.

_"So far, so good, right?"_  Niall smiled, cramming the phone between his neck and shoulder.

_"Right, um,"_   Louis sucked in his upper lip,  _"the whole thing just makes me feel bad. Kind of worthless."_

_"Worthless? When you're living in the house of kings?"_  Niall scoffed.

_"Like,”_  Louis sighed,  _”I didn't earn it myself, you know? And Harry's so...generous. Oddly generous. Could a attractive prince be just as bad as my creepy landlord?"_

_"No, obviously,"_  Niall rolled his eyes,  _"your landlord was genuinely creepy. But you're over-thinking this. Harry's a prince. He does charity work."_

_"So what now,"_  Louis scoffs, hurt, trying not to sound offended,  _"I'm just some sort of 'community service'?"_

_"No...I wasn't saying that,"_  Niall sighs,  _"you just have to understand that he's a prince. He does nice things...charitably."_

_"So...,"_  Louis says lowly, hopeful, _"you don't think he goes out of his way...does he?"_

_“Why?”_  Niall pauses.  _“Do you?”_

_“No—,”_  Louis jumps, trying hard to backtrack,  _“no, what the fuck? Niall. He’s a fucking prince of England what did you—no. What?”_

_“I didn’t assume anything, I just asked, lover-boy.”_  Niall snickered.  _“No need to get your knickers in a twist.”_

_“Whatever. Don’t fucking joke like that.”_  Louis growled, shyer.  _“I don’t want people going around...thinking I like him. Because I don’t—like him.”_

_“Got it.”_

Louis took a pause, looking around.

_“You don’t think he likes me...do you?”_  Louis bit his lip.

_"Harry? He's just being nice, remember? Don't freak out."_  Niall says, his eyes slightly rolling into his head.

_"I wasn't."_

__

_"Well, it seemed like you were."_

_"The fuck Niall? What did you think I was getting at?"_  Louis spat, defensive.

_"Nothing—nowhere I just—"_

__

_"That I maybe—somehow—like him?"_  Louis scoffed shyly, shaking his head and swallowing hard.  _"You're wrong."_

__

_"I didn't say anything like that."_

__

_“You were poking at it like you always damn do!”_  Louis screamed, frustrated.

_“No need to overreact, Louis.”_  Niall said teasingly. _“Unless...you know.”_

_“Shut up!”_

__

_“Okay, okay. Sorry.”_  Niall said, smirking.  _“Louis Harry-son.”_

__

_“That doesn’t even make sense!”_  Louis shouted in frustration.

_“You’re right. Lorry? L-larry? Larry! Ha, I got it! That’s your ship name. Larry.”_

__

_“Ship name?”_

__

_“You know, like, when people take two people and put their names together?”_

__

_“Yeah, I know it. I just think it’s stupid.”_

_“Whatever. The point is, you should appreciate that he’s doing this for you—and not worry about it every damn day. You don’t need to have money or be successful. So—shutup.”_  Niall said, shaking his head. _“And be thankful you’re hot too. That helps.”_

_“So basically, don’t overthink it—cos there’s nothing else to it. Not even a clingy ass prince who let’s me stay in his hotel-castle. Oh, and he might only—possibly—like me for my looks.”_  Louis hummed, scrunching his nose. _“You’re a hypocritical bitch.”_

_“No...I just really think you’re hot. Please fuck me.”_

  
And with that, Niall hung up and left Louis sitting, his face looking completely amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Sorry that I didn't get that new chapter out. Weekdays for me are hectic. The latest will surly be Sunday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get this out when I said I would. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about my ship ZIAM/NIALL. If you're not about it, I'm not asking you to read. Have a nice week. :)

 Niall’s life is pretty simple. His daily routine only consists of a few things; sleep, food, sex and a few bathroom breaks in between. It’s the traditional life of a pampered-princess. He never cleans, cooks—works for that matter. They have maids for that, and Liam can cook pretty well.

But sometimes it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. The idea of it was fun—but it get’s boring, dull and lonely. Just genuinely lonely, being locked up all day with nothing to do. Sure—he see’s his husbands, he has friends—and billions of activities around the house; but it just isn’t the same when you do that same routine, everyday.

 

His husbands schedules’ are usually very tedious. It’s either they take off the whole day to dedicate themselves completely to Niall—or they work their asses off from early dawn till’ dusk.

 

Today was no different than any other. Liam got up early—as he usually does—to take a shower before work. On most days, Niall will get up with his husbands and shower with them both, but today he was feeling unusually tired. So, on the occasions of Niall being a lazy kitten, they’ll take turns showering, the other cuddling Niall.

 

Niall loved the feeling of Zayn’s chest, pressing into his back. He’d gather Niall up in his arms, and pull him into his him. It made Niall lose track of time.

 

The only thing he could remember is his dark haired prince leaving, and and a brunette with fuzzy stubble replacing the empty bed-space. Liam’s arms were strong—and heavy compared to Zayn. The weight of him was so pleasurable. Liam’s suit was rubbing against Niall, and he smelled like fresh shampoo and cologne.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Liam mumbled, pressing a kiss to Niall’s ear.

 

Niall groaned in response. Both his husbands learned to understand this type of grumble before they were even engaged. It’s cranky-blonde-omega language for, _‘shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.’_

 

It only felt like seconds later; they were both leaving and not coming back.

 

Liam rubbed Niall’s arms, got up then whispered around the room with Zayn. Their prickly lips kissed Niall’s forehead and cheek, then that was it. _Alone again._

 

He never manages to sleep after that. The lonely essence that surrounds him makes it unbearable to shut his eyes.  

 

//

 

Now, it was about Ten Forty at night. Zayn and Liam were working over-time, both pulling at their hair, bags growing under their eyes.

 

Something had went wrong with their stocks, and they found themselves in a heap of unresolved work—forcing their managerial employees to stay until the issue was resolved.

 

Liam was grouchily signing paper-work that a co-worker was repeatedly slapping down on his desk. Zayn was rushing around Liam’s office like an idiot, carrying papers and digging through files.

 

“Mr. Payne,” the co-worker named ‘Stacy’ slyly sounded, making sure Zayn was out of hearing distance, “I don’t know if this is a good time,” she continued, separating a few more papers in her hands, then placing them in front of Liam, “but I should let you know...you owe me coffee for working this late.”

 

Liam looked up, confused as an innocent puppy, causing the girl to grin smugly.

 

Zayn of course heard the girls pathetic flirt—looking up with narrow eyes. He set his papers down and took out a sharpie, scribbling onto a note-pad.

 

“There’s a latte machine in the hall, ‘Stace.” Liam shrugged her off, completing each paper, one after the other.

 

She looked back to Zayn, thankful to see him busy with a handful of papers.

 

“I was thinking something more like,” Stacy said, leaning in, voice hushed, “you take me to get the coffee.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head, eyes still glued to the paper and his hand moving fast.

 

“We pay you well.” Liam said, still oblivious. “You are more than welcome to spend your paycheck on a cup of coffee.”

 

Zayn organized more papers into his hand. Carefully and as speedily as he could go—he walked to the opposite side of the room. On his way, he squeezed behind Liam’s chair, touching his shoulder. He made sure to give it a firm squeeze, his fingers gently sticking a note-pad paper to his upper shoulder.

 

He leaned in next, letting the girl know that _he_ , Liam’s _husband_ , has the privilege to touch this beautiful man, and not _her_.

 

“I hate Stacy.” Zayn whispered into the alpha’s ear, his lips tickeling the soft skin.

 

Zayn made sure to press the note-paper one more time, just to ensure stickiness. He gently moved away, smiling to himself.

 

Zayn’s been more than aware of Stacy’s inappropriate crush on his husband for quite some time now. She’d stare, make awkward poses—but she’s never initially acted upon it. So, therefore, no proof to stand on. But just now—that was more than enough. It doesn’t need to go any further...she’d just be embarrassing herself. Zayn’s never been much of the ‘jealous’ type, but he’s possessive when it comes to his property.

 

Liam looked back at Zayn, confused expression and all. _Dear lord, Zayn loves that clueless idiot._ Zayn gave a sideways smirk, carrying on with his work.

  
  


Stacy was eyeing every moment Liam made, waiting for the perfect moment to speak. The moment Liam made a mistake—she made her next move.

 

“Oh, you’re doing it wrong, sir.” Stacy said, trying to move closer. “That’s the wrong paper. You’re supposed to sign the other one.”

 

“Am I?” Liam frowned out of exhaustion, huffing.

 

“Yes, if I may,” Stacy eagerly moved into Liam’s right side, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, switching out papers, “you were so close, though.”

 

Liam laughed, trying to cover up his tired pain—and his burning need to bed both his mates.

 

Stacy’s smile grew at the deceiving laugh.

 

Her fingers brushed up against the sticky note left on Liam’s back, making her flinch slightly, but not enough to make her release. She peeked over, reading the note.

 

The words: _‘You’re fired, Stacy’_ were written on the paper.

 

She lost her breathe then, looking back at Zayn who was minding his own business, with a sassy, prideful look.

 

So many emotions hit that child all at the same time—she just dropped her papers and ran out crying.

 

“What the…” Liam said, watching the door vibrate against it’s post.

 

“Fuck.” Zayn finished, his lip tight as he fiddled with a couple more papers. “Fuck Stacy.”

 

Zayn is never the type to nag to his oblivious husband, so he wasn’t going to. He takes care of business—then nuff’ said.

 

//

 

After work, they ordered a limo home. They were both too tired to drive—especially Liam. He was purely exhausted. His hands were shaky and his whole lower back was sore—but to Zayn, it made him look all the more delectable.

 

Zayn honestly couldn’t keep his hands off Liam. His cute husband was blushing and begging him to stop.

 

“Stop, Zayn,” Liam whined weakly, face flushed, “the driver will see us.”

 

Zayn pressed kisses into Liam’s red cheeks, hugging him to himself. He used one hand to blindly roll up the partition.

 

Liam was groaning in defeat, loving the way Zayn absolutely smothers him with affection.

 

“Pull down your zipper, love,” Zayn purred into Liam’s ear, nipping at his earlobe.

 

“No!” Liam whispered loudly, frowning. “Tha-that’s too naughty, Zayn.”

 

“Come on, Liam,” Zayn begged, pawing at his husband's chest, “please?”

 

Liam bit his lip, looking at Zayn’s perfect blow-job lips. They were utterly sinful and way too tempting for this time of hour.

 

“T-the driver will hear us.” Liam protested lightly, internally hoping that Zayn would disobey him and continue.

 

Zayn stuck out his lip, not even trying to deny that one. Liam was a screamer, a cryer, a moaner—and everything else inbetween. There is nothing that would save the drivers ears.

 

“You don’t want me in between your thighs, Li-Li?” Zayn pouted almost teasingly, pressing a kiss to Liam’s mouth

 

“I do—god...I do, but it’s just not appro—”

 

“Fuck being appropriate.” Zayn growled, his hand landing on Liam’s crotch to give a firm squeeze. “I deserve a wet cock in my mouth.”

 

“Zayn…,” Liam licked his lips, watching Zayn slowly unzip his pants, “ye—please do it.”

 

“Do what, baby?” Zayn pried, his eyes switching between his prize and Liam’s eyes.

 

“D-don’t make me repeat it.” Liam gulped, breathing heavy. “Just—lick me.”

 

“Not saying please this time?” Zayn asked, smirking and getting down on his knees. “Oh, what a bad role model you are tonight. Better keep that type of behavior away from our baby.”

 

“Shutup.” Liam frowned, too fuzzy headed to be regretful.

 

Zayn obliged, adjusting Liam’s pants so he could pull out his erection. And just for being a naughty daddy—he was going to make this extra special.

 

His licked around the head, getting it wet. His tongue flicked against the slit; just dabbing it.

 

“Shi—shit, Zayn.” Liam squeaked, watching in awe.

 

“So bad, Liam,” Zayn fed words, his lips brushing against Liam, “look at what I do to you.”

 

“I am a weak man,” Liam said to himself, his hands finding a way to Zayn’s hair.

 

//

 

Zayn and Liam walked out of the limo with looks on their faces that were way too obvious.

Liam’s face was flushed, his lips swollen and pink—and Zayn had a naughty little smirk plastered to his face.

 

However, Zayn still wasn’t satisfied. He wouldn’t be until he saw his little angel squeal next.

 

Once inside, Zayn sniffed around, taking in Niall’s scent.

 

“He smells amazing,” Zayn mumbled, following the smell.

 

Liam closed the door and felt his legs quiver when the same smell hit his nostrils. It was had something to do a topic he's passive-aggressive on. He still merely howled at the scent.

 

“Niall!” Zayn called in a sing-song voice, hanging up his jacket and walking upstairs. “Where are you, darling?”

 

Liam followed right behind Zayn, his mouth watering.

 

Upon entering their bedroom, they were happy to see the classic image. Niall was sprawled out on their bed; practically waiting for them. He was wearing a pink, flowery top and a little yellow girl’s skirt that showcased his diaper underneath.

 

Niall’s lips were curled into a frown, already agitated.

 

Lately, he’ll just push them away….like—literally every night. He’s been going through a series of emotions. Some nights they’ll be sleeping on the couch—and other nights, if they’re lucky, they don’t sleep at all.

 

They’ve both gotten used to dealing with this type of Niall. Both are aware he can flip a switch in a second—so they tread lightly.

 

“Niall…,” Liam licked his lips, taking in the sight, “have you been touching yourself?”

 

Tonight Niall was unreasonably upset—resorting to self-pleasure as an antidote (which is one of Liam’s big ‘no-no’s’).

 

From Niall’s point of view, they’re lucky he even took the time to dress up—or sit on the bed. Fuck pretty husband rules.

 

“Yeah,” Niall quipped, looking away.

 

“You know that’s against the rules, Niall.” Liam said strongly, carefully walking towards the bed.

 

“So what, now? I don’t have rights to my own body?” Niall scoffed, whispering under his breathe. “Selfish bitch.”

 

“Your body belongs to us, and ours to you,” Zayn budded in, gesturing, “it’s part of our marriage, Niall. That’s always been the rule.”

 

Factly, Niall has recently started a new theory that everything in their relationship—every fight, every feeling leads to—or connects back to their ‘baby-roleplay’. His husbands have been avidly fighting away these thoughts in hopes to have a sane marriage.

 

“Yeah, well you’re both sexist.” Niall pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“How are we sexist when that rule applies to us, as well?” Liam asks cluelessly, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“You—you’re. You just are.” Niall huffed, avoiding eye contact.

 

Zayn sighed, sitting down on the bed, facing Niall.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Zayn hummed, reaching out to stroke Niall’s chin. "Hm?"

 

Zayn’s fingers brushed against Niall’s chin, causing him to move back and narrow his eyes.

 

“You wanna know what’s wrong, boys?” Niall spat, choking up.

 

“Yeah?” Liam said, in a manner that was still confused—too confused for his own good.

 

“Well for starters, you’re both gone all day—and I’m just stuck here, stuck here like your fucking—” Niall fumed, gulping to get through his swear, avoiding Liam’s eyes, “little, pathetic housewife. Just some toy for you to use—play with when you get home. I’m not saying I have a problem with that—believe me—it’s just, you’re both—never here! Okay? You’re never here for me.”

 

“Niall…” Liam’s mouth was agape, sad, “you know you’re important to us.”

 

“Not as important as your money, apparently,” Niall sneered, looking away to hide his red face.

 

“It’s never been about the money,” Zayn shot back, defensive, “if anything,

we make that money for you. Never in our wildest dreams—ever, did we imagine that a beautiful omega would settle for us both—but look—you’re here. Everything we do—make, is for you.”

 

"I don't believe that." Niall said hush-like, looking away. "Don't make me believe I'm just an item. Don't make me feel like you don't care—I'll be gone in two seconds. I swear—I won't be here when you get back."

 

"Niall!" Liam nearly gasped, unable to contain the fear on his face. "Don't say that—you don't mean that. You don’t. We love you—so, so much. You mean everything to us. Don't talk like that. No...don't say that."

 

"Liam..." Zayn gave his hysterical husband pleading eyes.

 

_It was too early to fall desperate in this debate._ Their baby has been feeling like this for some time now. It was bound to happen.

 

"You don't like something? Is it the food? The scenery? I never liked Zayn’s bed lamp either—it can go." Liam panicked, losing his will to remain calm. "Is it the sex? Do you—do you not like your daddies?”

 

Niall shook his blushing head back into the view of his alpha’s. Liam drank it in like it was the last time he’d see him.

 

"No—no, I love my...daddies.” Niall face was crimson, his voice embarrassed. “I love that so much."

 

“What is it, then?” Liam was on the verge of tears, awkwardly sniffing to contain snot.

 

“Were you listening? You bumble-headed idiot,” Niall mumbled smiling, his head shaking, “I don’t like not seeing you—my daddies. That’s it. All the time, I just—need more time. I need to be able to breathe around somebody."

 

"Niall," Zayn said firmly, rubbing his eye, "baby, you know we want to be with you all the time...we’ve gone over this. But our work requires—"

 

"We'll take more days off!" Liam budded in desperately. "Nothing's more important than you. We can prove that."

 

Zayn gave a death glare to Liam. If for some reason they have to rush to work to—I don't know...run it—Liam's the one who will do the explaining.

 

But hey, at least he made the smart-ass decision to join a cult with sensible, romantic Liam. If it was Zayn on his own, they’d be spiraling into a million-dollar divorce.

 

Niall nodded, his smile growing back.

 

“I’m sorry.” Niall said, still smiling but weakly. “I just get insecure sometimes—I don’t mean to be a pain.”

  
“Baby,” Liam cooed, scooting as close to Niall as he could, “you have every right to be upset. We understand and we’ll try our hardest—I swear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you were expecting smut (so was I, in a way), but I couldn’t move past this—I just felt like you should see what their relationship is actually like. It’s not perfect, but they’re striving. Oh, and just as a reminder, I really, really wanted to make this month filled with cute, fluffy christmas moments, but I’m going to be so busy. Don’t count on a ton of updates this month, but pray.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**_(Scene 1: 10 Hours before Christmas, Zaniam’s car.)_ **

****

"Happy holidays...happy holidays," Liam hummed to the song on the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Zayn was in the passenger seat, Niall in in his lap. Liam wouldn’t usually let them do this; but it was the Christmas season and he couldn’t deny that Niall needed a good snuggle.

**  
  
  
**

"I hate this song." Niall groaned, twisting in Zayn's lap irritably.

"I'll change it, doll." Zayn said, flipping through stations.

Liam frowned, watching Zayn’s hand fly to the radio tuner. Zayn flipped through a couple stations, then left it on Paradise, by Bruno Mars.

Liam’s nose scrunched up, listening to the lyrics carefully.

"You changed my Christmas song to listen to this?" Liam frowned, listening intently. "Did he just say sex? That's so—we're not listening to this."

Liam's fingers frantically press at the radio tuner.

Niall whined in protest, slapping Zayn on the chest in hopes that he’ll do something.

Zayn was too wrapped up in the cute little blonde to actually realize what was going on. His head was on Niall’s shoulder—his soul content. It was when Niall landed a hard slap on his arm that he woke up from his daze.  

"Liam...," Zayn sighed, his head lifting from Niall’s shoulder lazily, "you know we have sex all the time, right?"

Liam glared at Zayn from his seat. He always claims his model-like husband has a knack of making him look stupid in front of their omega.

"That's different. It's just...this is what people listen to? I don't want my baby listening to that.” Liam said, carrying on. “Not my Niall.”

Niall looked up at his pretty husband with pleading eyes.

"Zayn..." Niall pouted, a hand pawing at his husbands chest.

Zayn heart swooped at the little cutie.

"He’s right, baby," Zayn said to Niall, voice hushed, "you're our little boy and we need to nurture you like one. Keep you sweet and innocent."

"M'not sweet and innocent," Niall pouted, crossing his arms like a toddler.

Zayn and Liam both chuckled, knowing all-the-well he isn’t.

"He's so cute." Liam fangirled from his side of the car, unable to contain himself any longer.

"I know," Zayn mouthed back, smiling.

 

**_(Scene 2: 10  Hours before Christmas, Christmas tree seller.)_ **

****

 

“Oh Christmas tree,” Liam sung, swinging Niall’s hands with his, “oh Christmas tree—how lovely are your branches.”

“I hate Christmas.” Niall pouted, his arms being swung on either side by his cheery husbands.

“Oh—hush.” Liam chuckled. “You love Christmas!”

His husbands graciously released their little problem so they could speak with the tree-seller.

The man directed them towards the trees, and told them the rules and prices.

During the speech—their eyes were on the perfect angel that was dressed like a marshmallow, mushing cold snow with his cozy rain boots.

They rejoiced seeing their baby kick the snow all frustrated-like. He was fed up with that annoying—cold shit that his perfect husbands adored so much.

 

“Baby,” Liam called after Niall, motioning him over, “do you want to come pick out a tree now?”

Niall nodded tiredly, scrounging up enough energy to make it back to his husbands.

Both Liam and Zayn pulled their omega excitedly through gates into a big...tree patch. It was amazing to see dozens upon dozens of fir trees—all in rows.

Niall looked around in awe—and damn they wish they brought their camera.

He walked off into the patch of many trees, examining each one with narrow eyes. In his mind, he was telling himself, _‘I have no idea what the fuck I am doing, but I’m going to pretend that I care for these losers’._

But to Zayn and Liam, it was an adorable performance of somebody who really wants the perfect tree.

Niall walked over to a tree, stood in front of it, pretended to gawk and rubbed his chin. He repeated this process about six times.

Zayn sighed impatiently, and Liam folded his hands

After the eighth tree, Zayn was ready to say something, but Liam gave him a scolding face for even thinking about thinking about saying something. He knew his husband well, and it would ruin Niall’s little moment. To them, it looked like Niall really had to think on this.

Minutes later, another couple walked up to the tree Niall was in front of. They admired it, giving off ‘oohing’ sounds. Zayn and Liam both shot death glares behind their omega. The couple got the idea and scattered quickly . _Nobody_ was going to do that to their Niall.

They stood there for a bit longer, both sighing. Liam was trying to hold onto a broken smile.

Niall surprised them by walking away quickly, into the back row of trees.

There; he found a tiny, newer tree. It was skimpy—and slanted almost. Zayn scoffed at the sight of it. Definitely something not suitable for his Niall.

"I like that one." Niall said, pointing to the sad, lonely looking pine tree.

It was a surprise to both of them, each making a different face. Liam’s face was filled with warmth, and fondness. Zayn’s...was surprised and covered with disgust.

"That one?" Zayn pouted. "But it looks so...dinky."

"Zayn!" Liam scolded, placing a comforting hand on Niall. "It is not dinky. It's perfect—you have a good eye, Niall."

"Thank you." Niall smirked, crossing his arms with pride.

Zayn sighed and gathered the plushie-like blonde into his arms.

Liam smiled at the scene, calling over a worker to cut it down. He bragged to the man about it—and completed his angel’s selection the whole drive home.  

 

**_(Scene 3: 9 Hours before Christmas, Zaniam’s living room.)_ **

****

"Why are all the decorations pink?" Zayn grumbled, lifting up a pink, decked out star from the ornament box.

Zayn had slugged their tiny pine tree into the living room, set it up—even fluffed it—all while his mates stood back and enjoyed the view.

Now all three of them were inside, enjoying the warmth of a fire—just getting started on decorating their newly adopted plant.  

"I ordered them like that, daddy," Niall pouted innocently, "do you like them?"

Zayn has never in his life—been more sure of Niall’s life-goal then now. —Which would be to piss off, or irritate his husbands. He was doing it right.

"Niall...I—"  

"They're perfect!" Liam budded in, somewhat squealing. "I love the tree topper!"

Zayn and Niall both looked at their hopeless mate with dull, droopy looks.

The tree topper was actually the worst part. It was a Ken barbie doll decked out in khaki’s and a pink polo. Tree topper Ken. Who would've guessed?

"You'll love it even more when you find out where the tree branch goes—" Zayn grumbled.

"—Okay let's decorate this thing!" Liam clapped his hands together, covering up Zayn's last comment loudly.

Zayn pulled out pink, fuzzy tinsel, huffing to himself.

Niall went straight to the box of random—but all-pink ornaments he splurged on.

"Don't touch the glass ones, sweetie." Liam said, neatly wrapping lights around the tree.

Niall rolled his eyes, gripping onto a glass ornament tightly. In a second, his thumb went through the thin glass—making the whole ornament shatter in his hands.

"Fuck," Niall bit his lip, looking at the small amount of blood drip from his cut.

"Niall!" Liam screeched, running over to Niall, grasping his hand. "What did I tell you—my poor baby. Does it hurt? Do you need a bandaid? Daddy can kiss it for you, if you'd like. Do you need a kiss? I'll kiss it."

Liam peppered Niall's cute stubby fingers, making sure to linger on his cut. The scary part is—Niall felt instantly better. It's like the pain never existed.

 

**_(Scene 4: 8 Hours before Christmas, Zaniam’s living room.)_ **

****

Niall was snuggled into the armchair with a blanket Liam graciously wrapped around him.

"Hot cocoa, Niall? " Liam asked, setting a Santa mug in front of his baby.

"I don't want hot cocoa," Niall frowned, staring at the fire, "I want hot omega-ass."

"W-wha—" Liam gulped hard, nearly choking on his own hot cocoa, "excuse me?"

"I want Louis here," Niall whined, looking up at his blushing husband, "I need to see my best friend. He's probably all alone on Christmas eve."

"Niall," Liam cooed, ducking to Niall's level, "I'm sure he's not alone...he has other friends...relatives maybe. Don't worry."

"I know for a fact you're wrong. Louis is the loneliest person I know. He's probably in his room right now—crying his eyes out. You don't know."

"Well we can always...invite him over?" Liam said thoughtfully. "Do you think your little friend would like that?"

"You baby me.” Niall smiled, looking up at his teddy-bear of a husband.

The cozy blonde wiggled out of his blankets so he could press a gentle kiss to his husband. Liam hummed in return, lingering, trying not to let the kiss fade.

"And yes, he would—I'm sure."

 

**_(Scene 5: 8 Hours before Christmas, Louis' room.)_ **

 

  
Louis' body pressed up to his door; a key in his hand and a wet jacket smushed in his armpit. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with a grunt, letting a sound of relief out once inside. 

It was Christmas Eve, yeah, but he still worked. It's not like he had any family to visit anyway—and plus, he could use the extra cash.   
  
He pulled off his damp sweater, leaving him with a more soggy shirt. Next came his shoes--he pulled them off with a larger sigh than the first.   
  
This night wasn't going to be about the little—overworked omega. He wasn't about that.   
  
If anything, he's more the little-scrooge when it comes to Christmas.' What's the point of Christmas, even? I mean—really. Awkward hugs, creepy aunts, smelly gifts--and all what for? There's no point.   
  
Not to mention it's the most uncomfortably romantic time of the year. If you don't have a winter girlfriend/boyfriend—you're just really missing out, aren't you?  
  
And the funniest part of all—you'll see those regular jerk-faces trying to be actually...nice. The cold air affects these people. This season is all but sappy. If you're not happy, and forever the same—there's no need for you at this time.   
  
Are there actually real people...who are genuinely nice--and happy all the time? Can those people please stand up, and make these fakes sit down? Keep all this hoaxed cheer away from him--he doesn't need it.   
  
He had ten seconds to crash down on the coach, and as usual, he was intruded by a perky knock on the door.   
  
"Fucking Harry," he swore to himself, giving himself a minute to put on a smile.   
  
His last landlord was annoying and clingy...but Harry takes it to a whole new white-girl, level.   
  
He had to pry himself off of the couch to his door. It was probably the worst pain he's experienced in a long-while.   
  
It took one, massive inhale, turning the knob.   
  
Outside the door, as expected, was a long winter-coated Harry. His hair was in a wavy mess under his beanie. His smile looked like you could have killed his parents—freaking killed his parents, and he'd fucking thank you and ask you if you wanted to have long walks on the beach and listen to Mariah Carey.   
  
Textbook definition from Louis would be pure annoyingness that a grouch like him couldn't handle at this hour.   
  
"Harry...,"  Louis queasily smiled, "you know it's late, right?"  
  
Harry took a breathe, in that second to scan Louis' entire lazy, figure. He was truly a work of art.   
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, smile not faded. "I just—knew this was the time you get back—and I had to get to you before you fell asleep or anything."  
  
"Right," Louis said purely to himself, letting go of the door and walking back to his couch, "wouldn't want that."  
  
Harry held the door open for himself and pushed into the room.    
  
"So...," Harry said, trying to sit across from angry-eyed Louis, "what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Sleeping?" Louis lifted his eyebrows, yawning.   
  
"No, like," Harry made a frustrated sound, gesturing, "family...or friends..that you'd see tomorrow—because of the holidays."  
  
"Look," Louis said, sitting up a bit, "I know what you're trying to point out—and no. I don't have any of... _that_."  
  
Harry's eyes went a bit bigger, his expression drooping.   
  
"Oh." Harry said simply, looking around the room like a fool.   
  
Louis let out a small scoff, leaning back on the couch.   
  
They sat in a silence for what seemed like forever, both soaking in the awkwardness of it.   
  
"Well, um," Louis coughed, trying to keep himself from falling asleep, "do you have any family...plans?"   
  
Harry looked back up at Louis with a charmed expression.   
  
"Just family—no plans...necessarily." Harry cleared his throat, smiling.   
  
"Define necessarily." Louis said.   
  
"Well, I—don't know. I mean, I'm looking for something to do—if that's what you're asking." Harry mumbled, playing with his fingers. "Like, maybe if you weren't doing anything—I could hang out with you. For the sake of Christmas, I mean."  
  
Louis made a 'mhm' sound, looking away from Harry.   
  
  
  
  
**_(Scene 6: 6 hours until Christmas, Louis' apartment.)_**

  
  
"Do you want any eggnog?" Harry asked, taking the beverage out of the fridge to pour a glass.   
  
"No." Louis grumbled. "That stuff is so nasty—it's just like...egg-drink."   
  
"I like the egg drink." Harry pouted, taking a sip.   
  
"It's nasty." Louis shook his head, still sitting on the couch. "I hate it."   
  
"Yeah, uh," Harry looked around, leaning up on the counter coolly, "me too, really. It's not even...it's not good."  
  
Louis smirked and rolled his eyes over Harry’s lame attempt to bond.

“But I um—I like to add—like, liquor to mine.” Harry said, opening some strange bottle from a high cabinet Louis would never imagine reaching. “You might like it this way, it might taste better.”

“I don’t drink.” Louis huffed, looking away.

“You don’t?”

“I mean,” Louis cleared his throat, “I can and have, but—I don’t make a habit of it.  I’ve only had sips.”

Harry finished creating his drink, then took a seat across from Louis. They were both nervous, but tried their best to mask it.

“Why not?” Harry asked curiously, setting his glass down to fold his hands.

“God—is this just some big issue?” Louis looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Should every guy my age drink? I don’t think it’s required. I’m allowed to live how I please.”

“No—of course, I didn’t mean to imply…,” Harry took a deep breath, trying to backtrack, “just, what’s the reasoning behind it? Is it that beer makes you fat...or your first hangover sucked?”

Louis face was shining red. He didn’t want to tell anyone about anything—especially just some—good-looking prince—guy who just decides to show up and pry.

Things like this—from the past—they don’t matter. They shouldn’t. It affects us as people, but unless you’ve been there—witnessed the change...it shouldn’t affect you.  

He still opened his mouth a couple times, quiet.

“My dad.” Louis shrugged, holding a gaze with Harry. “He did it a lot. Like, drank. It made him different—scary. He was a irresponsible little prick—and I just—don’t want to go any deeper.”

Harry’s lips were open, unsure on what to say. He kept his hands away from his drink just to be courteous. His eyes flipped down to his lap.

“Not everyone drinks...for that reason.” Harry said quietly. “You can drink and not...go crazy.”

Louis lifted his eyebrows slightly, still not moved. His eyes flashed down to his phone, reading the texts Niall had sent him.

_**  
  
**_

_Niall: hey, hi_

__

_Niall: louis_

  
_Niall: merry christmas, boo-boo_   
  
_Louis: hi loser._   
  
_Niall: what ru doing tonight_   
  
_Louis: Why does everyone want to know_   
  
_Niall: i actually dont care im just inviting your sexy ass over_   
  
_Louis: idk I'm kinda busy_   
  
_Niall: no ur not, liar_   
  
_Louis: Yeah, I am. Harry is over_   
  
_Niall: i dont believe you_

**  
  
**

Louis waited for a good moment, and snapped a picture when Harry got up to fix the cushions on his seat.

  
  
_Louis: (1) attatchments sent_

  
_Niall: oh my god_   
  
_Niall: is that his arse_

 _Niall: are you guys fucking?_  
  
 _Niall: wait_  
  
 _Niall: answer me_  
  
 _Niall: should i light candles for ur ass ?_  
  
 _Louis: Calm your ass down , he's just visiting + I'm trying to get rid of him_  
  
 _Niall: he can come too_  
  
 _Louis: He would, too_  
  
 _Niall: tell him_  
  
 _Louis: No_  
  
 _Niall: y_  
  
 _Louis: Cuz you suck enough dicks as it is_  
  
 _Niall: i'll let that one pass considering it's christmas eve and ur hot af_  
  
 _Louis: Goodnight_  
  
 _Niall: so i'll see you in 10?_  
  
  
Louis turned off his phone and rested his chin on a pillow. His eyes were on the awkward boy across from him, who was glimpsing around the room and at Louis.   
  
  
  
  
**_(Scene 7: 4 hours before Christmas.)_**

 

  
  
"What the fuck," Louis whined, earning a chuckle from Harry, "I hate this game. It sucks giant ass."  
  
Harry took a sip of his drink, rolling the dice on a board and moving his piece.   
  
"I like it." Harry smiled fondly, making Louis scowl. "All you have to do to win is get to the last space."  
  
"I know how to do it." Louis frowned, rolling the dice next. "It's just stupid—and a waste of time."  
  
Harry ripped out a laugh, not fully realising how closely he leaned in. It made Louis gulp, and freeze.   
  
"What would you rather be doing with your time?" Harry rasped, holding Louis' gaze.   
  
Louis could swear he didn't mean to flip his eyes down to Harry's lips. They were only there for a second because-—he just—the moment was too good. Of course his mind went to other things.   
  
But the way the princes lips puckered when Louis finally looked back into his eyes...was sinful. They were thick and plush. He's sure anyone would kill to be in his position.   
  
"I—I don't know!" Louis stammered, waving his hands and standing up.   
  
Harry mouth fell open cluelessly, eyes following Louis' awkward body.  
  
"Well—if you have any ideas that aren't a waste of time," Harry said, hoping Louis would look at him again, "let me know. I'd be happy to do it with you."  
  
Louis turned around, his eyes shy and his body language closed.   
  
Oh, you have no idea.

  
  
**_(Scene 5: 2 hours before Christmas.)_ **

  
  
"Amazing!" Harry exclaimed, smile on his face so huge.   
  
Harry was perched in a chair, Louis' phone in his hands. He was watching a enticing video of a cat, playing a piano. Louis was sat right next to him, bored, but at the same time—completely amused at how excited Harry is.  
  
Lous eyes were glancing back to the clock. It was ten, thankfully.   
  
He couldn't tell what was worse; involuntarily hanging out with a needy alpha or voluntarily spending Christmas Eve with a bimbo-blonde and his clingy husbands.  
  
Guess he'd find out.  
  
"It's pretty late...," Louis cleared his throat, eyes on the clock.  
  
Harry shook his head in complete awe.   
  
"Wow...," Harry said, eyes still glued to the cat video, "he's actually...doing that. Is this possible?"  
  
Louis gave an angry look, calming himself.   
  
"Wow!" Louis said louder, in dumb fashion. "Look at the time!"  
  
Harry looked up, his lips turning into an 'o'.  
  
"You're right...," Harry said, eyes sadly scanning the time on the phone, "it's kinda late."  
  
"Yeah," Louis bit out, "it is."  
  
Harry blinked, not sure what to do. He sure as-hell didn't want to leave.  
  
"You, uh—want me to go?" Harry bit his lip, sad.   
  
Louis looked at the curly headed idiot, long and hard. He could see how upset he was about it, and it hurt him.   
  
"I...well...," Louis was trying to figure out what to say, regretful, "—I have this party-thing...at a friends house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Louis bit his lip, watching Harry. "I have to leave soon."  
  
The prince's face was fallen, but he kept an almost-fake smile on, but it was fading.   
  
"I like parties...," Harry said quietly, looking down.   
  
Louis shook his head. This boy has no idea how hard he wants to cuss him out right now.   
  
"Well...it's sort of a small thing. Just me—and a couple of friends." Louis said.   
  
"Oh," Harry smiled lightly, "that's even better. I hate crowds too, to be honest."  
  
"You wouldn't want to go there anyway," Louis fought back, frantic to make progress, "it's just Niall and his husbands."  
  
"I like Niall!" Harry guarded. "And Zayn too. He's nice."  
  
"What about Liam?" Louis lifted an eyebrow, humored.   
  
"Uh—we get on. He's cool, I guess." Harry said, smirking slightly. "He's protective over his baby, though."  
  
"Tell me about it." Louis shook his head, looking up. "Do you uh—want to go? Niall said I could invite...guests."  
  
"Yeah—yes! I would love to." Harry said quickly, exited. "—Please."  
  
Louis had time in his mind to be a grouch. Harry, to be a oblivious love-puppy.   
  
It only took them a couple more minutes to grab their coats and boots and run out the door.   
  
(Scene 8: 1 hour before Christmas.)   
  
"Finally!" Niall screamed, running to the door.   
  
Liam looked over from his armchair, a paper in his hands.   
  
Niall excitedly looked through the peep-hole, gasping in amazement at what he see's.  
  
"Oh—my god." Niall said in amazement, still looking out the hole.   
  
"What?" Zayn yelled from the kitchen.

Even rooms away, his husbands kept watch on him. Their hearing was incredibly good—they could even sense whenever he sniffed.  
  
Zayn was trying to finish up on some Christmas cookies for Niall. His darling requested them and he wasn't going to be cookie-less on Christmas.   
  
"Harry's here—he actually came!" Niall screeched, covering his mouth.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes from the other side of the door, and Harry blushed.   
  
"What?!" Liam yelled, standing up and strutting to the door.   
  
He grabbed Niall's wrists and directed his sight to his.   
  
"Niall, you said you were inviting over Louis." Liam frowned.   
  
"They're a package deal, Liam. I ship them." Niall pulled his arm away, his hand flying to the door knob.  
  
"I don't even get what that means!" Liam yelled frustrated, walking back to his chair.    
  
Niall opened the door with a calmness and self-respect Louis didn't even think he was capable of.

  
  
"Gentlemen," Niall bowed his head, gesturing inside.   
  
"Bitch-head." Louis nodded back, walking inside, Harry after him.   
  
"Louis...," Harry said into the feathery boy's ear, "you can't say that."  
  
"It's okay," Niall budded in obviously eavesdropping, "it's his humor. He still wants to fuck me. I get it."  
  
Harry looked more than confused. He isn't sure whose humor is worse now. It's clear now why they're friends.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Louis waved them both off, "do you have anything to drink?"   
  
"In the kitchen." Niall motioned towards the kitchen.    
  
"I think I'll come with," Harry said quickly, following Louis' footsteps just like Niall, "I'm quite thirsty."  
  
Louis and Niall automatically looked at each other, a dirty smirk on their faces. 

"He's thirsty." Louis said in a hushed voice to Niall. "Harry is thirsty."  
  
"What?" Harry said, turning both the omegas.   
  
"He said," Niall smirked, "'Harry's thirsty."

Louis subtly schooched away from Harry, all embarrassed. 

  
"See," Harry shook his head, Louis blush harder, "this is how rumors start."  
  


//

**  
**

“Are you feeling okay?” Harry asked softly, a hand touching Louis’ shoulder. “Do you want to go home?”

“I’m fine!” Louis slurred, waking up slightly to take another swig of his drink.

Harry reacted like a worried mother; completely disregarding what he had just said. He pushed Louis’ sweaty bangs over his head and felt his forehead.

“You’re burning up.” Harry frowned, his hand still resting on Louis. “Louis, you’re not...there’s sweat dripping down your forehead.”

Louis shook his head, eyes closed. He had to take another sip to relieve his dry mouth.

“I’m okay,” Louis pleaded, pulling Harry’s hand off his forehead, “honestly.”

 

It took Louis about ten seconds to give in to Niall's peer-pressure. They've both been drinking—but of course Niall can take more than Louis can. He was struggling to keep his head up. 

**  
**

Across from the room, Niall and his husbands basically waited all night so they could share one big, ostentatious kiss. 

 

Louis was too far gone to notice, but he could hear the blurred out screeches of Niall saying it was midnight. 

 

Zayn and Liam had popped out of nowhere, the three of them huddling to share some cheesy, romantic moment.  

Harry sucked in his cheek and patted his thigh to deal with the awkwardness. Louis looked like he was nearly passed out and Harry was just—there. Louis could barely pay attention, but he was glaring at Niall and his partners nonetheless.

Zayn hands nonchalantly gripped Niall’s bum for everyone to see.

“It’s late boo,” Zayn whispered into Niall’s ear, “if you don’t go to bed Santa won’t come.”

“How does his release have anything to do with me?” Niall smirked, earning a smack on his bum, graciously donated by Liam.

 

With that, Harry stood up uncomfortably, dragging whining Louis to his feet. 

 

"Come on." Harry said. "You're wasted—if that—and I'm taking you home." 

 

"Are you guys leaving?" Zayn looked over from his little mating huddle. 

 

"Yeah—he's not—thanks for um having us—me." Harry stuttered, trying to lean Louis on himself. "I know the way out. Thanks, fella's." 

 

Liam held Niall so he couldn't protest. 

 

Harry managed to hoist Louis onto himself and walk out the door. It didn't take much effort considering the omega was already half asleep. 

 

Louis fuzzy head was rested on Harry's warm shoulder. He nuzzled into the firmness of it. 

 

"Goodnight, Louis." Harry said silently, walking them both towards his car. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't finish this sooner. Just when I actually thought I would, I got a super bad fever. I'm still sick, but I want this out before New Years. So enough waiting--enjoy the story and 2015! Love you all, thanks for reading. :)

[Immediate continuation.]

 

The walk back to the room was peaceful, but also fast. Harry carried Louis like a baby the whole way back—and not that he’s complaining—but Louis was throwing up a little.

 

So, first stop—the bathroom.

 

“Louis,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, carefully setting him in front of the toilet, “hey.”

 

Louis shook his head, his face leaning on the seat. He was wiped out—no energy to even open his eyes.

 

Harry rubbed his shoulder, lifting his head slightly to keep it off the toilet.

 

Louis was bubbling vomit up the next second. His head fell back to the toilet, whining and gripping the seat. His back would hunch up, realizing everything in his gut.

 

Harry rubbed his back, carefully picking up a part of Louis’ bangs.

 

Once Louis was done, he leaned back up against the toilet, a pout on his face.

 

“You okay, ba—buddy?” Harry asked, arm reaching to rub Louis’ shoulder again.

 

Louis’ eyes were closed, but he smirked.

 

“Yeah.” Louis sucked in a breath. “S'just sucks.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Harry breathed, his fingers finding the best spot to rest.

 

“Do you, now?” Louis tested, eyes opening eyes, still sharp as ever. “Not t'innocent prince you appear to be, h-huh?”

 

“What about you?” Harry chuckled, awkwardly pulling hair behind Louis’ ear. “Not like the big—bad omega you claim to be?”

 

“Don’t use omega against me,” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, offended, “what if people used ‘alpha’ like that?”

 

“It wasn’t an insult.” Harry said, eyes glowing. “I think it’s cute.”

 

“O-okay.” Louis opened his mouth a few times, relaying the message over in his head. "I need'a uh...probably should go t’bed.“

 

Harry took a second to shake his head, standing back up. He reached a hand towards him, smiling.

 

“Need a lift?” Harry asked.

 

Louis mouth was wide open _. ‘God, I’m still too drunk for this.’_

 

He let his hand fall into Harry’s, quickly raising himself up.

 

Harry slightly pulled Louis into himself, another hand resting just below his shoulder. He held Louis’ hand high, so close to his mouth he could almost kiss it—if the moment was anymore right.

 

Louis pulled away, trying to move past Harry.

 

“Here, let me help you,” Harry said, putting a hand in front of Louis.

 

Louis somehow managed to walk right into his arm, almost going back to the ground. He knew what was coming next from his dumb, dumb mistake.

 

“Here,” Harry said again, taking an arm around Louis, carefully walking him back to the bed.

 

He let it happen. He let Harry walk him to his bed, lay him down, tuck him in—the works. It was nice...not being alone.

 

And from the looks of it, Harry liked it too.

 

He was still standing by the bedside, staring. Neither had yet to speak one work.

 

“Can I stay?” Harry whispered, but loud enough to hear.

 

Louis blinked up at him, mouth still open but nothing coming out.

 

“I’m sorry. That was rude. I didn’t mean to...impose.” Harry mumbled, almost talking to himself—it’s so quiet. “I’ll just leave you here. I’m hoping—praying you’ll feel better. Tomorrow will probably be worse—with the hangover and all. If you need help, um, you can call me.”

 

“Harry.” Louis rasped, turning on his side.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, watching Louis’ back regretfully.

 

Louis took in a deep breathe. He wasn’t sure if he’d stay awake long enough to get through this.

 

“You can stay.”

 

Harry didn't say anything—he just eagerly jumped in the bed. They were both honestly exhausted. For Louis, inviting Harry into his bed didn’t even phase him. Harry didn’t even think twice about how weird it was to ask based on how tired he was. Besides, it was still better than walking back and sleeping alone, when he could be resting with his favorite person. He willingly took it.

 

Louis's body was stiff as a rock. He wasn't sure how he said yes to let his admirer sleep in his bed...but it is happening. Dear shit, how will he get through this?

 

Harry's huge arms nearly suffocated his body, wrapping around him and pulling the smaller boy into him.

 

"Is this okay?" Harry asked, head nuzzling in Louis' neck.

 

"Ye-yeah," Louis chirped, struggling to get comfortable.

 

Louis could feel Harry's nose drag against neck, causing goose bumps.

 

"Goodnight, Louis." Harry whispered, hot breathe hitting the omega's neck.

 

Louis laid there in silence, eyes and mouth wide open. He passed out before he could un-stiff himself.

 

//

 

Harry's larger body took different figures during the night. Most times, if Louis was facing him, he would turn to arch his back into Louis' stomach. He loved the feeling of security...and mutual-ness it gave him. But whenever Louis would turn, he'd do the same to him.

 

It's when his body realizes they're not together that he starts to fidget. If they're not pressed up against each other, Harry's legs will fly. Literally. He sends them searching for Louis. It only took Louis a few times to figure out what stopped the kicking.

 

"Harry." Louis said.

 

Harry's legs were once again kicking at Louis. This time, almost frantically.

 

Louis had already shifted so Harry could feel him close.

 

"Mmm."

 

Harry's foot was starting to jab into Louis' side. If there was any reason to have a shotgun, this would be the perfect time to use it.

 

"Harry." Louis said louder, slapping his hand down on Harry's arm.

 

"Huh?" Harry blinked his eyes open, still half asleep.

 

"Stop kicking me." Louis rolled his eyes, holding a pillow to his chest.

 

"Oh," Harry smiled like a love-sick puppy, blushing, "sorry."

 

"What time is it?" Louis asked, eyes still wide open.

 

"I don't know." Harry said, trying to envelope Louis into a cuddle/hug. "Who cares?"

 

"Ugh," Louis groaned, trying to get out from under Harry, "I care. What damn day is it?"

 

"The twenty fifth." Harry smiled, trying to nuzzle wriggly Louis. "It's Christmas!"

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Louis said quietly, slightly hoping he'd not.

 

"No...," Harry hummed, his curly hair dragging against Louis neck, "not until new year."

 

"That's ages away. You can't stay here until then!" Louis said, grabbing his head to fight back a pounding headache.

 

"Not planning on it...cause I'll be somewhere." Harry said drowsily.

 

"What's on New Year’s, then?" Louis mumbled conversationally, trying to make his back comfortable against Harry.

 

"A party." Harry mumbled, eyes shutting once again. "Don't worry, you're invited."

 

"Why would I want to—ah," Louis said, going in a fetal position to fight the hangover, "go to your stinky party?"

 

"I don't know...," Harry tried thinking, "but for one, you already invited me to yours...and I'll be there."

 

"You're going to be there. Wow that really changes things up for me." Louis said sarcastically.

 

"Well it's better than wasting your life away in your room." Harry added, already dozing off.

 

With that, Louis sent a foot right back into Harry's crotch, easily removing himself from the alpha's grasp.

 

Now Harry was the one in a fetal position, grabbing himself with a whimper.

 

"What's so bad about staying home? I'm a lone wolf!" Louis barked, keeping a space between them.

 

"You're an omega," Harry said, wincing still at the pain that resembled electrocution shot to his crotch, "omega's can't—shouldn't be alone. They have someone to take after them—join a pack."

 

"That's the most sexist thing—I do well on my own!" Louis fired back, already worked up.

 

"I know." Harry said simply. "It's captivating. It also makes me wonder."

 

"About?"

 

Harry let out a sigh, trying to get comfortable again.

 

"If you'll ever let an alpha do that for you—finally give in." Harry yawns, already trying to scooch closer to Louis. "Makes me feel like...I—we—alpha's might never be needed in your eyes. Kind of useless."

 

"That's—I never see alpha's like that. You're not useless." Louis said stubbornly, looking at his feet with his eyebrows close.

 

"Course not, not completely useless." Harry chuckled, arm's wrapping around Louis once again, head going to the crevice in his neck. "You couldn't possibly cover the necessities...like, when you're sad, we'd comfort you—tell you you're beautiful...worth it. Or when you need somebody to kiss you goodnight...laugh at your jokes—make you smile. Just plain listen to you. Bask in your glory—that's what I'd—we'd do. There's an alpha to fit every omega...take care of them."

 

Louis was biting his lip, blush rising in his cheeks.

 

"Or if I needed dick—something like that?" Louis blurted out. "Because I can't do that myself. Oh wait, I can. Dildos—half off. Buy one get one free."

 

"Funny." Harry let out a breath to substitute laughter. "One day you'll see. You're going to want to have big, strong arms wrapped around you, live in a warm house, protected and comforted. If not, you'll have every random sniffing up your ass—and have to make _yourself_ soup when you're sick."

 

Louis let out a breath, not sure where to go from this. His face was still red as a tomato.

 

"You're a pampered prince," Louis scoffed, "you wouldn't know anything about anything. Life can't be perfect."

 

"Oh, it could," Harry said, smiling into Louis' neck, "you just make your own definition of perfect."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"You're a sap."

 

Harry only smiled, closing his eyes to fall back asleep.

 

Louis was still waiting for him to say something. Five minutes passed, and there was nothing but silence. Louis turned to Harry and placed grabbed his arm to shake him awake.

 

"Harry?" Louis said quietly, breaking the silence.  

 

Harry's eyes blinked open, instantly content with the view of the bed-headed Louis in front of him.

 

"Yes?" Harry rasped.

 

"My head hurts. Like, bad." Louis admitted, hands going back to his head.

 

Harry smirked, waving him off and closing his eyes.

 

"I left a water bottle and some medicine on the table right beside you."

 

Louis bit his lip, unsure how to thank him. It isn't the easiest word for him.

 

"...Thank you." Louis said slowly, and quietly as possible.

 

Harry gave a lazy smirk as a reply, falling back asleep.

 

//

 

Louis had managed to avoid Harry for the few days. He couldn't explain it, but he actually _liked_ being with Harry. So, first instinct was to stray away until this feeling went away.

 

Harry would show up at the apartment, knocking on the door every day. After a couple of days with no answer, Harry actually got into the room. Spare key, probably? Either way, it was creepy as fuck.

 

Louis didn't give up his strike then. He hid in a closet while Harry cried out his name. God, he could only think of how awkward it would actually be if he found him.

 

It was on New Years that Harry finally caught him.

 

Louis was prepared for Harry's annual break in, but he really had to go to the bathroom. Like, bad. He was in there for fifty minutes at least--and then the front door flew open.

 

The omega was praying to God—praying so hard, that Harry wouldn't find him.

 

But it was only seconds later that Harry scoped out the light under the bathroom door, trying to turn the locked door handle.

 

"Louis?" Harry asked, voice scratchy.

 

Louis let out a sigh.

 

"Hi, Harry." Louis said, borderline sad.

 

Harry felt a flame rise up into him. It was settling to hear Louis voice finally. He's been waiting a quarter of a week for this moment.

 

"Louis...I just—well—I wanted to remind you that...," Harry was biting his lip hard, trying to make the words come out, "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? I can go if this is a bad time."

 

Louis gave the door a death glare.

 

"No...not at all. Just shitting out my insides. But please—continue." Louis said curtly, poking the toilet paper next to him.

 

The prince couldn't figure out what kind of remark that was. Was it truly sarcastic? He was still going to finish business.

 

"Oh, um, okay. I just-just-just—wanted to make sure that you knew...that the party...well it's tonight. The one I invited you to...," Harry said, voice totally uncomfortable, "a while back...when we were um—sleeping together."

 

Louis lifted his eyebrows in amusement, finally able to laugh at this fool without offending him.

 

"But not like—sleep-sleep together! In the same bed—we slept. I just wasn't sure if you remembered...because your head hurt and I—you haven't talked to me in days...," Harry continued, hands fidgeting all over his clothes, “why haven’t you talked to me…in days? I—anyway...just wanted to remind you. Are you going? I mean you wouldn't know where it is—I can you leave you the address."

 

"Well, for one, I'm in a bit of a situation here." Louis said dully. "And I'm just not sure...if I'd like to be there. Crowds and all."

 

"Louis." Harry spoke deeply, and confidently. "It would mean everything if you came. I'm trying to help you. It's New Year’s Eve, you need to come out. Have a good time...there will be liquor."

 

"What does liquor have to do with anything?" Louis frowned.

 

"Nothing. Just," Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "please come. I'll be there. It'd be a shame not to have you there."

 

Harry slid a paper under the door. On it Harry had written the address in fine handwriting. Louis looked at it but didn't pick it up. He only stared at the door.

 

"Don't count on me." Louis said.

 

Harry lingered by the door, he let his hand press against it then backed off and left the room.

 

//

 

_"I don't even have anything to wear!" Louis yelled into the phone, panicked. "I'm not going."_

_"Shit." Niall said problematically._

_"What?" Louis asked._

_"I can't come over." Niall said. "Liam got his toe stuck in the bathtub faucet."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Louis yelled. "Tell him to pop that sucker out! I need you right now, dammit!"_

_Niall let out a string of laugher._

_"What?" Louis said grumpily._

_"Open your door, doofus." Niall giggled._

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, hanging up the phone.

 

As expected, Niall and his hovering husbands were there.

 

"How'd you get here so fast?" Louis asked in awe. "It took me an hour to find my way back here the first time I left."

 

"Harry had someone escort us here," Niall waved him off, walking inside, "now let's get down to business. Strip."

 

Zayn and Liam walked in carrying big plastic bags.  Louis let them all walk in the shut the door.

 

"I'm not going to take off my clothes in front of your mates, fucker." Louis spat, making Niall pout.

 

Liam smiled at Louis sweetly, handing Louis a bag.

 

"There's a few of Niall's suits in there. They should fit fine." Liam said.

 

Louis mouthed a gracious thankful, turning to his bedroom.

 

"Since you're not changing out here, I'll join you just to make sure everything...fits."  Niall said, tailgating Louis.

 

"Uh-uh, mister!" Liam said, grabbing Niall's arm to stop him. "Naughty, little thing. You're not going anywhere."

 

Niall crossed his arms, staring Louis' swaying ass down before it disappeared behind a closed door.

 

//

 

It took Louis two hours to finally pick out a suit. Niall had a wide selection, so he was thankful for that. It was another thirty minutes for Liam to pick-ily arrange his suite in a proper way, and for Niall and Zayn to do his hair.

 

He had to admit it, he looked pretty damn good. Niall was a bit smaller than him, so the blue suit he wore was tight and sleek against his skin.

 

"Stop touching your hair, Louis. You're going to ruin it." Zayn frowned, swatting Louis' hand away from his groomed-up hair.

 

His usual hairstyle is done down. It's pure lazy, softness. But now...it looks amazing. Professionally done, even. Why is Zayn the CEO of a company when he could be a hairdresser?

 

"What time is it?" Louis asked, fidgeting with his suit in the mirror.

 

"Nearly twelve. We have about fifteen minutes to get you there." Liam said, looking at his watch.

 

"Fuck." Louis swore.

 

//

 

The party's location wasn't that far at all, actually. The only problem was that a couple of bone-headed alphas were directing the car.

 

"I think you turn right." Zayn said looking back at the address and the road.

 

"No, honey," Liam bit out, "I've been down this road before. I know it's on the left side."

 

"You're going to get us fucking lost. It's right!" Zayn yelled back.

 

"Don't swear!" Liam screamed, swerving the car slightly.

 

Louis was holding onto his seat, and was hopeful to hold onto his lunch too.

 

"Will you two ladies calm the fuck down, please?" Louis barked. "It's on the right."

 

"Told you!" Zayn said with glee, pointing.

 

Liam grumbled, switching lanes.

 

"Listen, if Harry doesn't take you," Niall said, placing a hand on Louis' thigh, "I will. Just call me. If for some reason we can't be together, I'll adopt you."

 

"I don't think our relationship would be legal either way. Or moral." Louis said, shaking his head.

 

Niall squeezed Louis' thigh uncomfortably, looking him deeply in the eyes.

 

"I'll wait for you." Niall said sincerely.

 

Louis looked away. Fear was written on his face. Complete fear.

 

He is forever stuck with this psycho.

 

Arriving upon the location, you could already hear the music pounding. There were only few people still walking in the glowing estate. He took a gulp when he saw how fancy everyone was dressed. Rich people—his number one fear.

 

The place looked something of a snobby theatre. He didn't wasn't ready to go in there alone.

 

Liam drove through the drop off space in front of the big doors. Louis could hear the upbeat music, the laughs, and glasses clinking.

 

"Okay Louis. This is it." Niall said. "Go in there and have a good time."

 

Louis took a gulp, looking at the big, intimidating doors.

 

"Okay." Louis nodded, trying to assure himself. " _Okay_."

 

He put his hand on the car door, but couldn't manage to open it.

 

"Louis," Liam said, "there are cars waiting behind us. You better go."

 

"O-okay. Right." Louis chirped, opening up the door.

 

They all gave Louis pitiful looks before leaving him standing there, looking all dumbfounded.

 

Louis walked up to the big doors, pacing. He felt stupid for letting tons of people pass him—but he was just too scared. It took him a while to work up some courage.

 

That courage was built quickly when the music stopped, and somebody started giving a speech. He took that moment to rush inside.

 

His heart started racing when he saw how many people were inside. It was like a pool—made out of people. Nowhere to breathe.

 

At the far end, there were some visibly important people giving a speech. They had the countdown on a big-screen right beside them. One minute left.

 

He was about to walk outside again, but he heard a voice he'd never thought he'd be so happy to hear. _It was Harry._

 

Harry, that usually awkward fuck, had the microphone and was on stage—just talking it up.

 

His words were still shit though, they didn't make any sense. He was just struggling to make some inspirational speech for New Years.

 

Louis traveled through the crowd, trying to get as close to the front as possible. Course, that'd never happen considering it was like a fucking concert at this place, security and fencing everywhere. Sometimes he forgets just how important Harry actually is.

 

"And uh—we celebrate this new years—thinking of our family, friends, lovers...raise your glass," Harry stammered, willingly keeping n a proud smile, lifting his wine glass, "let's toast to a good year, much love to all of you."

 

Harry took a sip of his drink, sad but concealed eyes scanning the crowd. The party just wasn't worth getting dressed up for—having fun—smiling since Louis wasn't there. He couldn't deny that.

 

Just as his glass was leaving his lips, he caught a glimpse of the pretty—dressed up omega with the feathery hair. His stomach dropped and his heart leaped. _'Has he been here this whole time? Did he hear me say that wretched speech? Please, no.'_

 

Louis couldn't help but smirk at the panic that hit Harry's face.

 

Harry took a final gulp of his drink, waving uncomfortably then walking off the stage. He went into the backroom of the stage entrance, hearing the crowds cheer '5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” He paced his way back into the auditorium, stopping to take pictures and shake hands on the way.

 

His new year’s resolution now was to see Louis.

 

Already, Louis escaped to the corner of the party were there were a few chairs. He was looking around with big eyes, playing with his fingers and trying to look like he was doing something with...nothing.

 

People would look at him. He's not sure if it's because he looks like he has no life, or they're just flat out judging him. Too many fucking eyes.

 

Once Harry spotted Louis, he acted like he was just walking in that direction...to look at the wall. I don't know.

 

He couldn't play it cool for long. He turned straight to Louis.

 

"Hey, Louis." Harry rasped, eating up that omega with his eyes.

 

Louis was already looking at him. He just smiled weakly.

 

All the attention was on them. People he didn't even know were taking pictures, glaring, swooning, etc. It was the weirdest situation he's ever been in.

 

Harry examined the tension on Louis' face. The poor baby was looked like a scared kitten.

 

"Do you want to...," Harry trailed off, playing with his pointer finger, "go somewhere else…and talk?"

 

People crowding around them, who were obviously listening, started rioting—it sounded like. Random paparazzi were snapping photos and writing down his exact words. Not to mention the annoying omega's who were nearly crying and shouting, "Oh my god!" or "Get it!” Jesus. Louis was about ready to dig his own grave to hide in.

 

Louis nodded quickly, standing up to follow Harry.

 

People were shouting weird things the minute he stood up. 99.9% of the people crowding did not expect Louis' body to be as hot as his face. Comments about his bum were being thrown like a Frisbee.  

 

"Good catch, Harry!" A paparazzi shouted, following them closely.

 

Harry ignored it. It was easier for him, considering was used to this all. When he's alone...in his room...or with Louis...he can be himself. He doesn't have to hide anything. But with these people...they wait to hear about him. Apparently his life is more interesting than their own.

 

"Are you and your boy-toy going for a New-Year's bang?" The same paparazzi yelled, getting in front of them, walking backwards and snapping photos with blinding flash.

 

Louis was more than flustered. He also felt violated, scandalized and just plain creeped out.

 

"What's his name, Harry?" Another paparazzi yelled behind them. "Who's the mystery boy?"

 

Harry reached over to grab Louis' wrist, pulling him through a thick crowd of grabby people.

 

"Bye, Harry!" or "We love you, Harry!" was the most despicable thing to be shouted by the paparazzi right after all the harassment. Louis wasn't even Harry and he's offended.

 

He led Louis to the back of the auditorium, past security. Once there, they were safe, but Harry kept a grip on Louis' hand.

 

Louis could feel his breathe heightening with every step, his eyes going back to the boy pulling him and their hands touching.

 

He wanted so badly for their hands to click just like...that.

 

Just like Harry let his palm softly slide down Louis' hand, probably to release him, but Louis held on right at the fingertips. It wasn't an intertwined hand-lock-thing...but they were certainly holding hands...awkwardly.

 

Harry became less quick with his walking, slowing down to enjoy the small sweaty palm against his larger hand. His hand consumed Louis'.

 

Louis hated to be just what those people were saying. Another fling, or just an actual blossoming romance...but he couldn't help it. They both have been feeling something—and their hands against each other...was magical and soft.

 

Harry walked them up a few flights of stairs, which led to some big terrace. He let go of Louis' hand, eyes watching the omega still.

 

_'God,'_ Louis thought, smiling at Harry _, 'is my life turning into a remake of Cinderella?'_

 

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked, chewing on his lip.

 

"Will it be alcoholic?" Louis questioned.

 

"It could be, yeah." Harry smirked.

 

"Then hell yeah." Louis said, internally slapping himself on the head for sounding stupid.

 

Louis went from _, 'Alcohol is bad. It changes people.'_ to _'Alcohol is my life. Life is alcohol.'_ in a fucking day.

 

Truth is, he needed something fuzzy to down just to get him through this. He's never been good at...people.

 

"Okay, one minute, don't go anywhere." Harry smiled, giving Louis a quick barley-noticeable-but-noticed wink. Phew.

 

Louis mouthed okay, blinking a few times.

 

He looked over the terrace, holding onto the railing extra tight. The view from this place was amazing from this place. It had colorful streets and building—all in sight.

 

Harry came back with a couple of tall, fancy glasses and a bottle of champagne.

 

He managed to use one hand to hold the glasses, and open the top of the champagne bottle. Louis never really appreciated his hands until now.

 

Harry was disappointed when the bottle didn't splash them with liquid, so he made a 'pop' sound himself. He passed a glass to Louis with a smile. He poured a decent amount in both their glasses, setting the bottle down.

 

Louis stared at the yellow, bubbly liquid. It looked dignified in the glass. Right through it, he could see Harry staring him down.

 

"So," Harry said conversationally, "you decided to come?"

 

"Yeah." Louis nodded, looking down.

 

He was yelling at himself to say something—anything—maybe even something interesting but no—he was quiet as a mouse.

 

"I...like your hair. It looks amazing." Harry said, struggling to talk.

 

"Thanks." Louis said quickly. "Zayn and Niall did it. Zayn mostly."

 

"Zayn has good taste," Harry said appreciatively, biting his bottom lip.

 

Louis finds it hard to believe he even remembers him—let alone Zayn when he's so famous and royal.

 

"Not really." Louis smirked. "He's married to Niall, so."

 

Harry smiled. _A conversational breakthrough._

 

"Niall's nice." Harry shrugged.

 

"Oh, you don't know him like I do." Louis smiled. "That bastard has attempted to molest me on several occasions. Kind of like those people back there...I'm pretty sure someone grabbed my ass."

 

Harry's face dropped.

 

"I'm sorry...about them. They just get excited, that's all." Harry said, frowning with worry.

 

"It's okay, big shot. I get it." Louis said, taking a sip of his drink. "You're a big deal."

 

"Well, obviously not as big as your ass," Harry said casually, not thinking of it until his eyes went wide with realization, "because _uh_ —people grabbed yours and not mine?"

 

Louis busted out laughing.

 

"Why, thank you." Louis said, trying to contain his smile. "How very charming of you."

 

"I-I'm sorry. That was rude." Harry said, his hand hitting his forehead in hope to cover the blush.

 

"Apology—not accepted, Styles." Louis smirked. “I’m going to need more than words to get over that.”

 

“Oh, really?” Harry tested, smile on his face growing. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Flowers.” Louis shrugged, looking away. “Dozens of them. My expectations are high.”

 

“You like orchids, right?” Harry asked, a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Yeah…actually…those are my favori—“ Louis started saying, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“I know.” Harry said pride fully. “I do my research.”

 

Louis gave him a confused look. He was honored, but…you know. It’s quite strange.

 

“Where do you get your facts from?” Louis asked, lifting a brow.

 

“Top secret.” Harry smiled. “Sorry.”

 

//

 

It was four in the morning now. Harry and Louis spent the whole time teasing each other, making awkward eye contact…trying to hold conversation. Overall—it was nice.

 

Once the conversation died down, and Louis felt that loner-feeling creeping up on him again—he needed a way out.

 

"I should probably be...going." Louis coughed awkwardly, pressing his lips together.

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to scream and yell at him for trying to leave—but instead he watched Louis turn his back and start walking. He could swear this was it.

 

"Louis, wait," Harry said, waving after him.

 

"What?" Louis said cluelessly, turning around.

 

“You—forgot something.” Harry said, coming closer.

 

Harry came up until he was weighing over Louis. He was inches taller than Louis, but he managed to bend down to his face. Neither of them could breathe at this point.

 

Louis could feel Harry looking into his soul—and if he came any closer—he'd probably throw up.

 

This moment would be amazing if Harry could just—lay it on him—but Louis was visibly nervous. The omega was shaking slightly, and could back away at any moment.

 

So, Harry let his head dive down to the side of Louis' face, taking seconds to really think about what he was doing. His hand came up to gently cup the opposite side of Louis' face, resting his fingers just below Louis' prominent cheekbone.

 

Louis could feel his breathe hitching up. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure what was going on, but he was wondering if he could flee before it happened.

 

But just in the blink of an eye, Harry pressed a warm, tender kiss to Louis' cheek. Harry kept his lips lingering, both of their eyes dim.

 

The noise was new to Louis. Did all kisses sound like that? It was surprisingly...attractive.

 

Louis felt an explosion inside of him. He was wondering how much more intense a real kiss would be.

 

He took seconds to open his eyes and see the tall alpha bending down close to him. The imagery of it only added to the effect. He was drowning in butterflies.

 

_'Enough thinking!'_ Louis told himself. _'Just enjoy the moment.'_

 

And just like that, it was over. Harry let his lips release Louis' soft skin. Harry's hand was still in the same spot, and he couldn't drive himself to pull his face away. His mouth was open, breathing through it.

 

Louis can honestly swear that the ending of the kiss sounded the best. He couldn't think of that in a sarcastic way if he tried—the moment was too good.

 

They stood there like this for a couple more moments, both taking looks into each other’s eyes. Harry finally let go of him unwillingly, taking a step back to look him in the eyes.

 

" _That_." Harry breathed, eyes never leaving Louis for a second.

 

//

 

Louis went from glamorous party life—drinking champagne of a balcony with a prince

—to riding in the backseat of the local bus.

 

It was better than calling Niall. They'd probably all make him play one hundred million questions of Louis' love-life.

 

Yup. He was going to savor this night. He took the creepy bus home so he could rethink the whole night.

  
He found himself feeling his cheek the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

“I know something happened,” Niall said, aggressively sipping his drink, “you’re just not saying it, you sly fuck.”

 

Louis shrugged and flashed a smile.

 

Today was another one of Louis’ dreaded, ‘take care of blondie because his busy, successful husbands are working’ day. Louis kept trying to dodge this responsibility for weeks. Zayn and Liam were taking turns calling Louis, trying to poke at the subject. They finally conjured up the genius plan to pay him heavily. How could he refuse?

 

Sadly, Niall chose the most annoying place for an outing. Already, his husbands send death threats to people who dare glance at their omega—so why Niall chose to go to a overcrowded mall, full of hormonal, pimple-infested teens was beyond Louis.

 

“So what if something did happen?” Louis smirked, keeping his eyes down.

 

Niall’s mouth dropped open, looking around the room crazily—letting his mind process this information in the way his brain does.

 

“So he kissed you!” Niall shouted victoriously, jumping out of his seat.

 

The waitress in their cafe nearly dropped her tray, and people walking around stopped to look over.

 

“Oh my god—Niall,” Louis said, head low, “sit the fuck down.”

 

“He kissed you.” Niall said, totally sure, settling back into his chair. “Wow, I never believed this day would come. I feel like a proud father. I shaped you into the irresistible being you are, of course, by being your best friend. You owe me some credit.”

 

“Yes and—well—I wouldn’t say he kissed me.” Louis shook his head, unable to contain a smile.

 

“He did though,” Niall persisted, “you didn’t have to say it.”

 

“He didn’t kiss me…,” Louis thought, trying to find a way to explain it, “per-say.”

 

Niall said the word ‘what?’ with his mouth, thinking again. A look of realization hit his face painfully.

 

“Oh god—” Niall covered his mouth, “please tell me he didn’t hit it and run. I-I’ll find him! I’ll fuck him up!”

 

“What?” Louis said dumbly, watching Niall stand up again.

 

“He is fucking with the wrong pack,” Niall screamed, pointing a finger at Louis, “I’m going to have him executed for misusing you.”

 

A grandmother in the booth beside them left some money and quickly left with her grandchild.

 

Louis could feel his cheeks burning in the worst way.

 

“Niall, we didn’t do anything like that. For god’s sake—sit down.” Louis said as loudly could in a hushed voice. “This is so embarrassing.”

 

“You damn lie!” Niall screeched.

 

Louis could see the waitress and the manager pointing in their direction. Fuck, okay.

 

“Come on, Niall,” Louis said, dropping some money on the table to pay for their over-priced coffees, “let’s go. We can’t discuss this here.”

 

Niall let out an animalistic sound, letting his arms batter around like electricity was shooting through him.

 

“No!” Niall crossed his arms. “We’re not leaving this damn place until you tell me what happened.”

 

An awkward young waiter came up to the two, shaking a little, trying to think of something to say. Louis was staring directly at him—just waiting for it to happen.

 

“Sirs,” the waiter said, looking up at the intimidating omega’s, “your—there’s been some complaints—going around—um. You’re both going to need to leave?”

 

Niall didn’t even bother to look at him. He was still staring Louis down with rage.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Niall waved the boy off, eyes burning into Louis’ head. “Can’t you see we’re talking, you dumb cunt?”

 

The boy’s face dropped and became red in seconds. Louis could see him blinking to hold in watery eyes.

 

“Niall—,” Louis scolded quietly, “that’s not—you can’t say that.”

 

Louis watched waiter run off into the back.

 

“Niall!” Louis turned back to Niall, giving him a stern look. “You’re such a fucking idiot—you made that kid cry!”

 

“So what,” Niall huffed, looking away at a wall angrily, “the kid was a pussy anyway.”

 

Louis wasn’t at all surprised when mall security came in and grabbed them both. Niall finally looked like the dumb-founded idiot he was.

 

They had to do the walk of shame all the way back to their car.

 

//

 

“Sorry.” Niall said quietly from the passenger seat, breaking the silence. 

 

Louis huffed, staring out his window.

 

“I didn’t mean to get us kicked out.”

 

“You didn’t mean to be a fucking idiot.” Louis said, crossing his arms.

 

Niall blinked, staring at the dashboard.

 

“So he kissed you?” Niall asked, looking over.

 

Louis slowly turned his head to look at Niall, his eyes sharp.

 

“He kissed my cheek, Niall. Just my cheek.” Louis said bitterly.

 

“Just your cheek?” Niall frowned, looking away, visibly disappointed. “Wow, I was really hoping—and expecting an actual kiss but—um.”

 

“Whatever,” Louis spat, turning the car’s key, “I’m dropping you off at Payne Corp.”

 

“No!” Niall nearly yelled into Louis ear, turning widely on him. “They’ll be so pissed. Please. Just—forgive me and let’s...get ice cream!”

 

Louis felt the sudden urge to throw himself out the car door.

 

“You’ve hung out with them at work before,” Louis said, backing out of the parking space, “and besides—it’s not like this is the first time you’ve disappointed them.”

 

“Ha-ha.” Niall laughed fake-ly, nervous. “Very funny. Just, drive me back home.”

 

“I won’t get paid if I drive you home.” Louis shrugged, pulling onto a road.

 

“You won’t get paid if you don’t babysit me, either.” Niall fired back.

 

“I will gladly accept being broke.” Louis said. 

 

“I’ll—suck you off. Just don’t drive me there—please.” Niall said frantically, looking at Louis.

 

“Stay away from my penis, boy!” Louis yelled. “Why do you not want to go there?”

 

“Because I hate it there. Zayn and Liam hate me there.” Niall said quietly, settling back into his chair.

 

“No they don’t.” Louis said unsurely, trying to comfort him. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because,” Niall shrugged, “I’m not smart—they are. Everyone that works in that stupid—fuckin’ place is. Pretty omega’s with brains—that’s all I see. I’m just a pain. A dumb pain in the ass.”

 

“Niall…,” Louis whispered, “you’re not like that. They love you.”

 

“Yeah, they do,” Niall chuckled unsurly, shaking his head, “I’m not saying they don’t really love me, but it might be a bonus that I’m a dumb cock-whore.”

 

“Stop it! Goddammit, fine, okay,” Louis screamed, feeling his forehead, “enough of this bullshit. We’re getting some fucking ice-cream, just keep your du—unrealistic theories away from me. I have enough negativity in my life, right now.”

 

“Is it because Harry didn’t fuck you on the first night?” Niall asked. “I’ll find him—I’ll fuck him up. He’s messing with the wrong pack.”

 

Louis found himself pretending to shoot himself for the rest of the ride.

 

//

 

Life went on for Louis, but things got a little complicated at his apartment.

 

It goes like this, Louis has a life, aka a job, that he goes to during the day. After that, he sometimes invites Niall over. Usually, he’d tell Harry before he invited him over—just to be courteous. Besides, Niall needed to be escorted. There’s no way Louis would trust him to find his way to the room, anyway.

 

But that’s besides the point.

 

It was was one night that they decided to hang out later, and Louis thought it was too late to call Harry. So, by the time Niall made it to the room, neither of them could get the door open.

 

Niall had to go home in a fit of pouts—not being able to see his favorite.

 

Today, Louis didn’t have anywhere to go, and he wasn’t planning on it—but he heard a thud outside the door and decided just to...check it. But just like the first time—the door was locked. He couldn’t get out.

 

He didn’t panic. Thinking about it—it could just be the door. Besides, if it kept him from work...eh, it’s a blessing.

 

Days were passing. Each, Louis would automatically assume the door was just—locked. It’s like the walls were caving in when he sat alone, his own room locking him in without an escape.

 

Each time he would go to work, he checks the lock for a sign of—anything. Another lock—how it could be locked, just any clue. Course, he never found anything.

 

It wasn’t until Sunday that he figured something out. It was later at night, and he probably should have been sleeping because of work—but he couldn’t. He needed to know. He heard the knob wiggling on the other side, locking.

 

He was overly thankful that it wasn’t some fucking ghost keeping him from the real world—but it was a problem. He just...doesn’t know where to go from here.

 

//

 

“You actually...like him?” Harry asked in disbelief.

 

“I mean...yeah, I’ve fallen for him.” Gemma said, crossing her arms.

 

The shiny new ring on her finger was proof. Grimshaw recently presented her with a new engagement ring to show how ‘genuinely’ in love he was.

 

“When did you go crazy?” Harry pouted. “I thought you were cool.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gemma furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“I mean,” Harry took a deep breathe, “the man you're dating is a pig. An actual pig. We both decided this. It took me less than a day to figure it out.”

 

“Harry, don’t be ignorant,” Gemma frowned, “he’s changed. He’s really sweet and romantic—he says he loves me all the time.”

 

“He loves the fame and money, I’ll remind you that.” Harry said, unconvinced.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Gemma spat. “I know you’re probably trying to bed some fresh meat, so you have no right to judge me.”

 

“I—I’m not like that.” Harry said, eyes cloudy. “I used to—um—it’s not like that—at all. I have respect.”

 

“That’s not how Edward said it,” Gemma shrugged, smirking when Harry was baited, “and he had a lot to say.”

 

“Did he—um,” Harry coughed, “what did he say—about me?”

 

“Nothing I didn’t already know, little brother.” she said, standing up. “Now go—I’m sure you have somebody to stalk.”

 

“I’m not...stalking anyone.” Harry said nervously, watching her walk away. “I don’t—do that anymore.”

 

“Okay? Well if you’re not stalking—let’s say controlling every aspect of their life.” Gemma said, picking up a book. “Have you found a way to take control of things yet? Who is he?”

 

“Stop it!” Harry screamed, standing up, flustered and furious. “I don’t do that!”

 

“I know what you do when you’re insecure, Harry. You don’t have to try and defend yourself.” Gemma said, playing with the book then setting it down. “Hey, you have the power to do it. I don’t blame you.”

 

“I...don’t.” Harry said again, looking everywhere but her.

 

“Stop lying to yourself. I’m your sibling, Harry. I know you better than anyone—and I can do just about as much as you.” She said sharply. “He seems nice. Don’t know if he’d ever go for you, though.”

 

“S-stop it.” Harry whispered. “That’s my business.”

 

“Is it?” Gemma said, walking to the door then holding onto it. “Then stay out of mine. You’ll never understand something you haven’t tasted.”

 

Gemma slammed the door, leaving Harry breathless and flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler. I needed something semi-interesting to add so I don't move too quickly. 
> 
> More Larry coming up very, very soon. (Sorry for the wait. Thanks.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. I'm writing a few more serious conflicts. More soon. Peace.

It's a regular day for Harry, regular routine and that. He's running through halls with a chain of keys strapped to his narrow hips.

 

He ran all the way to Louis' room, leaning on it to take a quivering breath.

 

"Only six fourteen...," Harry said to himself, reading the numbers off his phone, "perfect."

 

He routinely took out his oddly identical keys and unlocked the door.

 

"Hey, Louis," Harry spoke to himself, playing with the key, "I know we went to the party—wait—yeah, we were at the party, you know that, ugh."

 

Harry twirled strands of his hair with his finger, stopping to talk to the door like it was actually Louis.

 

"Well anyway, about the party—I just—had a good time! I hope you did too. We kissed...I don't know if you remember...because you kinda act like you don't give a shit...but, yeah. I mean—we didn't 'kiss-kiss'. It was like, a respectable peck on the cheek. But I'd very much like touch my lips...to your lips. God, even that creeped me out."

 

Little did Harry know, that inside, Louis was on the couch, sipping on coffee.

 

"Please—please, please!" Harry whined loudly, his hands together, and now, Louis lifted his head.

 

"Go to dinner with me. Notice me. Spit on me. Do—anything!"

 

He was about to spew more of his hopeless, love confession, but the door was slowly pulled open.

 

Harry jumped back, on the verge of screeching like a 9-year-old girl or running all the way back from where he came.

 

There, stood the ultimate crush. A short, warm omega—so huggable looking, it's enough to make Harry's legs wobble. He's also sharp. His tired, droopy face still is as confident and judgmental as it's always been.

 

At moments like these, you always want to say that one, clever thing to get them wondering, smiling—thinking about you.

 

It's crucial.

 

"Sup?" Harry said—and it's possibly the most unsure word that's ever come out of his mouth.

 

Does he want the sup, or not? Does he sup, or not?

 

"Why the hell are you here?" Louis squinted his eyes, holding his phone to his chest.

 

And god, Louis looked like a fucking angel sent from heaven. All scruffy and completely drowning in his sweater. He's a dream.

 

"I was—well—going to talk to you?" Harry mumbled, eyes everywhere but Louis'.

 

"It's a bit early but...," Louis drawled, sighing, "fuck it. What do you need to talk about?"

 

"Nothing in particular?" Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out...and chill."

 

"At six?" Louis frowned. "And 'chill' and hangout are technically the same in that context, you know."

 

Harry gave an awkward smile, hands behind his back, wobbling back-and-forth. He was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

 

Louis shrugged, still lost, but he walked back inside, Harry tagging right along.

 

There's definitely a difference between teasing and basically pointing out people's flaws...and Harry can't tell the fucking difference. His heart speeds up every time Louis corrects him, or breaks down his self esteem. It's truly an honor, so he just let's it happen.

 

His big heart eyes eat up the omega in front of him, his hand reaching to blindly shut the door.

 

//

 

"I like your...shirt." Harry croaked across from Louis, staring him down.

 

Already, thirty minutes have passed, and it's just been awkward glances and coughs. Louis decided to pull out his phone and text Niall to avoid the awkwardness of it. 

 

"Same." Louis said, not so charismatically, eyes glued to his phone.

 

"Really?" Harry beamed, fixing the collar of his shirt. "You like my shirt? I mean—I just got it. Wow. Thanks."

 

"Oh, no, uh," Louis mumbled, looking up, "I meant I liked my own shirt."

 

"Oh." Harry said, almost heartbroken compared to how happy he was before. "You don't like my shirt?"

 

Louis eyes scanned across Harry in seconds, already sizing him up.

 

"Is that a woman's blouse?" Louis asked, lifting a brow.

 

"No...," Harry mumbled sheepishly, looking down at his shirt, "it's for men."

 

"Then why is it flowery and low cut?" Louis questioned, shaking his head sarcastically. "Titties won't impress me, Styles."

 

Harry nearly choked.

 

"I-it's nice. I like it. That way." Harry choked out. "Clothes shouldn't define your masculinity."

 

"Well," Louis bit his lip, blurting, "they might define your sexuality."

 

"Louis!" Harry scolded ever so quietly, blushing. "I'm an alpha. That's it."

 

"Alpha isn't a sexuality," Louis said, attention now fully on Harry, "it's a theme. You're stuck with that. Sexuality is reversible, changeable. It's your preference. You either are a pussy wrecker or you're snacking on dick."

 

"That's not true." Harry frowned, shyer. "I've always been fond of...boys."

 

"So you like dick? That's it." Louis raises his hands. "Sexuality."

 

"You make it sound so...wrong." Harry said, holding himself. "Wronger than it should be."

 

"That's just what it is. Everything is nasty. Life is nasty." Louis shrugged. "Every relationship leads to sex."

 

"Not everyone's in it for sex." Harry defended, gripping his knees. 

 

"Well, you just admitted you're not asexual, so," Louis pressed his lips together, "it's bound to happen."

 

"Yeah, but," Harry said, thinking, "there's romance involved. It's innocent—and pure. It's something beautiful."

 

"You have no idea what it's like to be an omega." Louis sighed, holding his knees to his chest. "We can't think about that stuff. Sure—we want it—but how can we believe anyone would treat us that way when we're constantly being sexualized. We're just some big—sexual object and anyone we're with—we have to be ready for that—to give ourselves over to please other people."

 

"I...don't want to look at you that way." Harry whispered. "I know it's instinct, but when I'm with yo—an omega, and I uh, talk to them, I'd much rather hold their hand than...you know."

 

"Well, that's your choice, not mine. I don't have one. Relationships are so fucked right now, that they’re not even worth it. I’d be selling my asshole just to be in one." Louis gave a weak smile, upset. "That's just what it's like. I'll be doing my Alpha's whims or I'll get slapped. Brilliant society—we're living in."

 

"Not everyones like that!" Harry snapped for a second, making Louis eyebrows lift. "I certainly would never—ever hit anyone—let alone tell them what to do. Louis, you're killing me with your perception on the whole Alpha species. Can you stop hanging around total knobs and consider me—men? Like...real men."

 

Harry took a deep breath, his chest heaving a bit.

 

"Did you just...swear?" Louis asked, breaking into a smirk.

 

"Oh, stop," Harry frowned, ashamed, "I slipped up. I'm sorry."

 

"Say it again." Louis said, completely amused.

 

"No." Harry said firmly.

 

"Come on, that was pretty sexy," Louis smirked, "you're deep voice adds effect to it. How much better would it be if you said the 'f' word? God, that'd be good."

 

"Stop it." Harry said, embarrassed and red.

 

"Say fuck—Harry, say it." Louis begged childishly.

 

"Louis," Harry said warningly, "I will not."

 

"Fine, stupid—pants." Louis crossed his arms, pushing back into his chair.

 

"Stupid-pants?" Harry smiled. "That's the best you can do? You're usually so witty."

 

"I can't help it." Louis shrugged jokingly, trying to keep a straight face. "I'm just so turned on right now—I can't think of anything else to say."

 

"Turned on?" Harry repeated, choking slightly, eyes glued to the ground.

 

"Yeah." Louis teased. "Probably think about you later. You know, when I do the dirty."

 

Harry's face was as pink as flower.

 

He couldn't help whispering a small 'fuck'. At this point, he couldn't tell if he did it for Louis or himself.

 

"You did it!" Louis yelled, covering his mouth.

 

"N-no—I didn't!" Harry says, hands shaking in front of his chest.

 

"Seriously? I just heard you...whatever." Louis grumbled, looking back at his phone. "The sexual tension in this room is too high. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

 

"Huh?" Harry said, making a confused face.

 

"Leave." Louis repeated, waving his hand. "The door—right there."

 

"But I just got here?" Harry said awkwardly, standing up.

 

"We've had more than enough to talk about." Louis said dully. "Now, go, your Disney kingdom awaits you."

 

"Okay...," Harry mumbled, trying to hold onto the conversation, "will I—see my prince again?"

 

"You have a brother?" Louis lifted his brows.

 

Frankly, Louis can hardly put up with one. 

 

"No—I meant—like the whole Disney thing? I was talking about you." Harry gestured. "You'd be my prince...and stuff."

 

"You suck at flirting." Louis stated, trying to conceal a smile.

 

"So I will?"

 

"Maybe." Louis clamped down on his lip, holding onto Harry's gaze. "You never know. I'll be here, I guess."

 

"I know you will," Harry confirmed, smiling at his knowledge, "I'll talk to you later—Louis."

 

"Okay...Harry?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THERE’S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT WRITING DRAMA/SMUT THAT MAKES ME NERVOUS AND SO I’M SORRY IF THE SMUT GAME IS WEAK I JUST DON’T HAVE THE BALLS TO RE-READ AND EDIT BYE)

"Son of a gun." Liam shook his head, eyeing the display of baby toys and clothes, neatly folded on the bed.

"Son of a bitch, that's right." Zayn mumbled behind him, earning a glare from Liam. 

Liam and Zayn got off of work early just for Valentine’s Day. Louis had already agreed to drag him around all day, so his two spouses had time to decorate.

What they weren't prepared to see was a large collection of baby, unisex clothing and toys, scattered along their bed. It was pretty clear this was secretive stuff, judging by the cardboard box on the pillows that had 'secret baby stuff' scribbled on it.

Now, Niall has been on birth control for as long as they can remember.

Since they became sexually active, they all agreed that it was best to protect themselves. At the time, Liam was inheriting a company and Zayn was by his side, both fresh bait for paparazzi and media.

"I was going to put petals all over this...," Liam pouted, swiping his hand against the sateen fabric.

Zayn slapped his hand away, glaring.

"Are you a mad man?" Zayn scoffed, shaking. "We have to get out of here. We have to pretend we never saw this. If we touch anything—it would be an invasion of privacy. Niall will find out—and chop both our dicks off—then file for a divorce."

"Wow...," Liam thought, shaking his head, struggling to think clearly, "you're right. But don’t you think…maybe we should...talk to him about this?"

"Talk to him about it?" Zayn let out a short laugh. "That'll only give it away. He needs to come to us."

"Our baby...our little boy wants a...little one of his own?" Liam spoke, gulping.

"Apparently so. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zayn said. "Niall knows we are both busy and respects that. Let's respect him now…by leaving."

 

"But what if this is killing him?" Liam frowned, biting down on his lip. "What if he feels like...we're in the way—blocking him from ever having a kid? Yeah, it wouldn't really work nicely with our jobs, but he knows that—I'm sure. We're practically willing him to take birth control and live in this high-lane lifestyle. We did this to him."

"Shut up." Zayn sobbed out, throwing his arms down. "God—just shut up. You think I want this for our mate? I just wanted to have a fucking nice valentine’s day—”

“Zayn!” Liam growled back, frustrated as well. 

“Just—” Zayn sighed, trying to make a sentence, “we can practically give him everything—he can have everything. Maybe this is the one priceless thing we can’t give him. And shit—I won't fight him if he wants a child. He can have twenty and I’d let the press tear us apart. Fucking—I don't care!"

Zayn collapsed to the floor, shrinking down against the end of the bed. Liam broke when he looked into his husbands dark eyes. They’re usually strong and—at least stronger than he is. Zayn was breaking. 

Media has always been Zayn’s biggest fear. He’s afraid of people, judgment and just being out there in general—for everyone to pick on. Dating Liam was easy, but to commit to him forever was committing to the endless fear of always being under a microscope. 

"They'd eat him up too, Zayn!" Liam cried back. "From day one they claimed him to be a sex slave, or a prostitute. People still think he's a publicity stunt. He's went through it all for us. How do you think it'll make him feel? And whilst being pregnant? You're out of your mind if you think any of us could pull it off."

“Weren’t you just saying this wasn’t possible?” Zayn scoffed, wiping his face. “Don’t be a fucking hypocrite.”

“Don’t.” Liam said, pointing a finger. “Don’t call me that.” 

"We could think of something," Zayn said, voice cracking, trying to convince himself, "he comes first. Fuck what anyone else says.”

“You say that, but we both know what they’ll do.” Liam said, serious. “Think about it, Zayn. We can’t even keep ourselves from crying over it every so often. How do you plan on keeping a pregnant omega from not?” 

“I thought you said we’d talk to him about it!” Zayn shouted, visibly scared. “Why are you trying to convince me otherwise?” 

“I said we’d talk about it!” Liam shouted back. “I didn’t say, ‘oh, let’s have a frigging baby’! Tell me—god, how would you even keep our baby safe around these type of people? We’re not even safe!” 

“They don't love us anyway!” Zayn growled, gripping the carpet with his hand. “He does. Let's do something for somebody we care about and stop living our lives for the people we don't. They're so irrelevant."

“That didn’t answer the question, Zayn.” Liam sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “We’re not even emotionally stable. Niall’s the least sane I’ve seen him in weeks! You’re just trying to tell yourself it’d work because you don’t even trust it will.” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Zayn spat. 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. God, he could throw a million lampshades and break at least like, two plates right now. The others—he’d spare. His mother bought him that set.

“Admit it.” Liam said, strongly as he could. “You’re scared. You know—if we were to talk to him about it—he’d actually say ‘yes, I want a kid’. Then what? Are you just preparing yourself?”

“I am scared.” Zayn spoke, gulping. “I’m scared of the media. But something’s that’s even scarier is the fact that he’s insecure about us. He thinks we don’t care. He actually fucking—thinks that! I’m fucking scared—because if I don’t show him that we want what he wants—he’ll think we’re living for us. I want to live for him.” 

Liam sighed, taking a seat on the floor besides Zayn. He offered a small smile. 

“Niall would understand.” Liam reassured, placing an arm around his husband. “We’ll talk to him. We’ll sort this out.” 

“There’s nothing to sort out,” Zayn sighed, “we know what he wants.” 

“So?” Liam said, toying with Zayn’s hair. “Are you going back on your word? Would you not give him the best?” 

“Never in a fucking million years.” 

 

//

It took Liam and Zayn a couple weeks to build up enough courage to confront Niall. They talked non-stop about a plan while at work, and would burst at anyone who interrupted.   
It was a plain Wednesday when they decided something needed to be said. 

Zayn jumped up when he heard the front door click. 

 

"Hey Niall," Zayn purred in-between planting kisses on the boy’s face, "how are you, baby?"

"Good." Niall replied dully, sighing. "I tried braiding Louis' hair today. It didn't work out."

"I bet you made him very pretty, princess." Zayn mumbled, pressing a kiss right under Niall's ear, nipping. "Can I carry you?"

"Yes, daddy," Niall yawned, too tired to be fazed.

Niall was actually accustomed to this sort of treatment. If one day he suddenly came home and wasn’t pampered by great smelling alphas—he’d be offended. 

Zayn had him up in an instant, Niall's slim legs wrapped around him like a blanket, his tired, tiny blonde head resting on his shoulder.

Zayn carried him straight off to the bedroom, using one hand to hold his bum and the other on his head.

"You know," Zayn said, whispering, "Both of your daddies have a little surprise for you tonight."

"Hmm?" Niall hummed, eyes closed. "I like surprises. Does it have anything to do with food?"

Zayn chuckled, giving Niall's rear a firm squeeze.

"Well, things will be eaten...but that's a different context." Zayn husked, snuggling his head close to Niall's.

"Mm—context." Niall repeated, dozing off. "I don't know what that means. I also don't care. Am I getting dick?"

"Don't be naughty." Zayn hissed, already ready to get naked. "Liam and I are going to approach something."

"What?" Niall yawned. "My ass?"  
Zayn nearly walked them both into a wall. He was trying his best to concentrate—but the room was up too many floors and—concentrate, concentrate, concentrate. 

"No." Zayn sighed, recovering. "A topic, firstly.”

"Ugh, please just don't bore me to death." Niall groaned into Zayn’s neck. “I didn’t go to college for a reason.” 

"Bore you?" Zayn questioned, amused.

"Yeah." Niall said, "I know how you smart people get—with your knowledge and stuff."

"My dear, I can assure you that this will be everything but uninteresting.” Zayn said apathetically.   
Zayn used one foot to open one out of two of their bedroom doors. He shimmied them both through it, gently placing a kiss on Niall. 

Niall pouted when Zayn set him down onto his feet. He could barely keep his eyes open until he saw it. 

It—being his ridiculously attractive business-suit husband sitting on the bed, undoing his tie.

"Hey darling," Liam smiled from the bed, "come lay with me." 

Niall happily obliged, hopping out of one husbands arms, to the next. 

He crawled onto the bed, reaching the end that was decorated in soft pillows and sexy husband. Liam pulled Niall into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby so he can't get away. 

"Niall, can I ask you a serious question," Liam said, pressing a quick, warm kiss to Niall's lips, "baby?" 

Liam's always been a chaste kisser. It drives Niall crazy to the point that he's lingering on his lips, hoping it won't end. 

"Depends." Niall smiled, wriggling to get comfortable on Liam's lap. "What's up?"

Niall's already cooing like a toddler, ready to be pampered and praised. Liam was smiling down at him with pride. 

During this all, Zayn crawled his way over to the two, crossing his legs and arms. He nodded and gave Liam a 'do something' face.

Liam gave his pouty face back, gesturing to how cute Niall was right now. Do they really want to ruin this moment? This Niall?

"Are you comfy, baby?" Liam asked, loving the image of the omega snuggling into his lap. 

Niall nodded into Liam's thigh as an answer.

"Okay. You’re...daddy and I had a little talk...," Liam began slowly, "and we would like to know...if you're still on birth control?"   
Liam could feel Niall freeze in his lap. 

"You want to know the answer to that?" Niall laughed, bitter. 

Liam and Zayn both looked at each other, blinking. 

‘Do something.’ Zayn mouthed. 

“Yes?” Liam said, unsure. 

"Have you seen me pregnant?" Niall said, frowning. 

Liam closed his mouth in an instant. They’ve just picked up this topic and Liam was ready to break down and offer Niall everything he’s ever wanted. 

Zayn nodded and Liam to continue. He needs that sensible, voice soft-as-honey husband to continue. If anyone could open Niall up and fix his heart, it's Liam. 

Liam shook his head back, covering his mouth. 

"Niall...," Zayn sighed, taking the next turn, "we were wondering if you wanted to...try for a child?" 

"I thought...I was your baby." Niall said, still hiding his face into Liam's thigh. 

"You are!" Liam choked out, eyes wet. 

"You are." Zayn calmly reassured. "We just...don't want to keep you waiting."

"Keep me...waiting?" Niall said, lifting his head. "What are you—why are you saying this?"

"Nothing, Niall. Nothing." Liam budded in. "We're just letting you know—that—if you ever wanted one...or to try. We are up for it. We want what you want."

"Oh...," Niall said, quiet, "you found my stuff?" 

"Stuff?" Zayn questioned, looking around. "What? Don't think so. What ‘stuff’?" 

"We did!" Liam blurted out, trying to block the image of Zayn’s face-palm. "And we're sorry. It was a mistake. If anything—probably Zayn's. Sorry. He's the one who wanted to have a sexual Valentine’s Day while I wanted to cuddle and watch Netflix—"

"Is this why I didn't get any valentines sex?" Niall scoffed, outraged. "I can't believe you two. Invade my privacy—then punish me for it. Cruel. Thanks—Zayn!"

"How is it any more my fault than Liam's?" Zayn frowned, raising his hands. 

"It just is somehow." Niall crossed his arms, pouting. "I do want a baby, though…I've wanted one for a while. I just didn't know how to say it. We're mates, and you're both my greatest friends...but it sucks at the same time when you can't even tell your greatest friends your desires."

"You can tell us everything!" Liam said clingily, wrapping his arms tighter around Niall’s waist. "There shouldn't be any secrets. How can we fulfill your dreams if you won’t tell us?" 

"I was just planning on being randomly pregnant one day." Niall sighed. "I know that...that's not what you want. That's not what you need. But I—would leave if you couldn't handle It." 

"Oh, fuck no." Zayn growled. "We want you no matter what. If you want a baby—so do we."

Niall smiled genuinely, placing his arms over Liam's to hug to himself.

"My little, baby Niall. You can have whatever you want, angel." Liam whispered onto Niall's ear with the hugest grin, placing kisses.

"I'm sorry." Niall said as seriously as he could considering Liam's nibbling at his ear. "It wasn't really necessary to say. It's not like it would happen—and I didn't think it was a possibility."  
"Course it could happen, baby." Liam cooed. "That's what we're trying to tell you. Anything’s possible."

"That's why we're here, basically." Zayn gestured. "We're wondering if...you wanted to play a big-boy game."

Big-boy game.

It's been like, so long since Niall's daddies have done that with him. 

Course, they're all partners and constantly wrecking each other, but Zayn and Liam are gentle with Niall. It's only on special occasions that they'll take things to penetration. 

"Big-boy game?" Niall said so innocently, making his husbands groan in anticipation. 

"Yeah," Zayn breathed, moving in closer with his mates so he could place a hand on Niall's upper thigh, "do you remember how that game goes?" 

Niall could smell his husbands becoming more and more enticed. Liam was trying to conceal his eagerness with fidgeting and grabbing a handful of pillow. 

Zayn let his fingers massage Niall's inner thigh, his face inches away. It was making Niall squirm in Liam's lap—which only caused more friction. 

"Niall." Liam said firmly into Niall's neck, eyes closed as he inhaled his feminine scent. "Tell your daddies what you remember."

"T-that thing...I remember." Niall shuttered, nearly pushing back into Liam. 

It's like Zayn and Liam both were telepathic when it came to sex. They both know what they want and have a plan to execute it.

Zayn's hand roughly gripped Niall's thigh, sending a shock of shivers up his spine. 

Liam put an arm around Niall to grab Niall's right breast. 

It isn't much of a breast, considering he has a dick—but more like a girly peck. It's soft and defined—and totally squeezable.

"Answer the question, Niall." Liam husked into Niall's ear. "Tell daddy Zayn what you remember. Do it now and don't you dare leave out anything. You don't want daddy to get mad." 

Niall was shaking in pure excitement. 

Zayn leaned in to kiss Niall gently, allowing Niall to show him just how eager he was. Daddy Zayn pulled back after a few seconds. 

And God, Niall wished it didn't end. 

Zayn looked like a pure angel, so close to Niall's face—it was almost teasing. His pretty lips had patches of skin ripped off them, making them look all sweet and kissable. He wished so bad he would kiss those lips.

"Niall," the dark-haired-God spoke in front of him, waking him up. 

Niall's eyes switched from his lips to his eyes. They were so pretty and his lashes—heaven. 

"Tell your daddy." Liam urged again, swiping his thumb across the hardening nub in Niall's shirt. 

"I—remember what big-boy play is." Niall spoke, his mouth dry, eyes going back-and-forth between lips and eyes. "It's what daddies do...together. Somebody lays down and you kiss all over and—and you put your...you know...inside."

"Good, baby." Liam cooed. "But you missed one...big detail. How did we play big-boy? Elaborate."

Niall could barely keep focus. Zayn was staring right into him, and so close. Both of their bodies were creating a sexual tension that was so unbearable. 

"I—we—you took me to the room. Here, where we are." Niall said, his mouth open, eyes grazing Zayn's face. 

Zayn just gave off a dark, prideful smirk. He knows just how fucked up he's gotten his baby. 

"Then?" Liam pressed. 

Liam’s eyes were already closed. His head was tilting on Niall’s neck, trying to hold himself back from groping Niall any more than he needed to. This was a teasing game. 

"You...undressed me. Zayn was watching…from the bed.” Niall said. "I...felt so good. You both touched me—kissed me…everywhere." 

"What did Liam do with his fingers?" Zayn spoke up, dark. 

"W—huh?" Niall spoke, flushed. 

"Where did my fingers go, Niall?" Liam said, pressing a gentle kiss to Niall's neck. 

"They—went to my behind. And then they...," Niall paused, looking back at Liam, "can I say?" 

"You're a big-boy tonight, honey." Liam said, voice soft. "You can say big-boy words." 

Niall turned to shyly look Zayn back in the eyes. 

"They were pressed into me…swirling.” Niall continued, fidgeting. "It went in my—ass. It felt weird and good."

"Then what?" Zayn said, chewing on his lip like it was some sort of anticipating story he's never heard before. 

"You took turns, entering me...and I could go all night." Niall said, exhaling. 

"You're such a good baby." Liam praised, still toying Niall’s sensitive nipple. “And good babies get treats."

 

Niall could feel Liam's thickness under his bum, thumping and causing Niall's hole to swell. 

He felt totally at peace. Ready to take anything they will give him. 

Liam reached down onto Niall's clothed crotch, letting his palm press down on his heat. Is this what heaven feels like?

Liam slowly and gently unbuttoned Niall's pants, tugging them down slightly. Zayn helped by grabbing the rest of those pesky pants and pulling them down off his legs. 

Zayn felt up Niall's legs. 

"Did you shave?" Zayn hummed, hands caressing Niall's thighs. 

"N-no daddy. I don't play with razors." 

"Fucking lie." Zayn hissed. "We agreed no more secrets. You should say the truth." 

Liam sneakily slid his hand into Niall's briefs, grabbing his erection. Niall let out short gasps, staring down at Zayn. 

"I-I shaved them." Niall said. "I wanted to feel sexy, daddy. I put on heels and e-everything."

Liam was wasting no time caressing Niall in the most intimate place. He knew he was doing something right every time Niall's breathe would hitch. 

"Just like a women, huh," Zayn breathed, hands crawling up to grab his underwear between his fingers, slowly sliding them down, "I bet you would be a pretty baby-momma'—with your belly all swollen—shit." 

Zayn swiped Niall's underwear down his legs, admiring his baby-boy, as well as Liam. 

Niall was fully hard, now. His fragile cock was dripping precum. 

Liam brought his thumb to the sensitive slit, rubbing it a few times. 

He could feel and hear Niall shake and whimper in his lap. 

"Do you like that, Niall?" Liam asked, pumping harder. 

Niall couldn't talk at this point. He was biting his lips to deal.

"Did you hear what your daddy said, Niall?" Zayn said, fingers dangerously close to Niall's crotch. "He asked you if you like him playing with your naughty-spot."

Niall closed his eyes, throwing his head back onto Liam's shoulder. 

He could feel himself moving closer and closer to the edge. 

"Hands and knees, Niall." Liam said suddenly, letting go of Niall. 

Niall huffed and made a pouty face. Liam had to nudge him until Niall was scooching his bum up lazily. 

Niall positioned himself on hands and knees, making sure his pink, puffy hole in Liam's vision. 

For Zayn, this was the perfect position. He was so close to Niall that he could just fully admire his face. Zayn's lips were on Niall's in a second. 

Liam teasingly felt Niall's hole with a finger. The rim felt amazing against the pad of his finger. 

He gently pressed the tip into Niall, pushing it into the already wet heat. 

Niall only squirmed a little—but only because it felt good. They haven't done penetration in so long, it was almost a crime.

"You're wet as could be, baby." Liam said. 

And, 'oh,' Liam told himself, 'this is so naughty.'

Niall's hole was producing enough slick for seven rounds. Liam's finger was easily pumping in and out. He pulled completely out once, then pushed in another finger completely. Niall was mewling at the feeling, right into Zayn's mouth.

Liam was hurting in his pants. The sight of Niall bent over was extremely erotic. He used his free hand to open up his pants and pull out his penis. Relief hit him when cold air did. He quickly gathered precum from his tip and used it as lubricant, massaging himself.

"How's this?" Liam asked Niall, pumping his fingers in and out. "Can I add another, love?" 

Niall and Zayn were practically eating each other’s face by this point. Niall had no time for words. He simply pushed his bum out, shaking it slightly. 

Liam was biting down on his lip viciously, slowly adding another finger. He felt around, rubbing his fingers against the wall until he found Niall's prostate. 

"You look amazing, honey." Liam said in awe, watching Niall push back on his fingers. "You're such a naughty boy—fucking yourself on my fingers. I'm not even pushing anymore...look at you."

Niall was whining and Liam could barely wait any longer. 

Liam gave his penis a couple more good pumps. 

"Are you ready to take me, angel?" Liam asked, pumping his soaked fingers into his baby vigorously. "Sit down on me." 

Zayn gave Niall's nose a quick lick, smirking at him lustfully. He helped lower Niall back down. 

Niall went to squatting right above Liam's erection, preparing himself mentally. 

He slowly eased his puckered hole to the tip, letting them feel each other. 

Liam could possibly, maybe be even wetter than Niall is right now. If that’s not a fact, one is that Liam will be a challenge. The man has the length and width of a pornstar. 

"Push down, Niall." Liam said huskily, panting. "I want to feel you around me."

Niall bit his lip, trying to push himself down. It was really unfair. He should've prepped longer. 

Liam thrusted up, trying to nudge himself in. He was letting out little desperate huffs. 

Niall was frozen in this spot. This is literally a glorious moment. Liam is aching for him and Zayn is in front of him, staring him down like candy. 

Zayn pounced—dropping down to Niall's tasty dick. It was play-sized, and he could literally not resist it anymore. He sucked Niall whole into his mouth, his cheeks tightening around him. 

Niall's knees gave out in ecstasy. The tip that he was teasing into himself was now fully submerged in his ass. 

Liam gripped Niall's hips, pounding up into him to find some sort of relief. 

Niall was being full-on pleased. His whole body was in paradise. 

"H-hump yourself on me," Liam whined, thrusting harder, "please—Niall, ugh." 

Niall ground down onto Liam—whining a bit more when he'd make Zayn gag. 

Liam could see once he was rubbing against Niall's prostate. He's had more than enough experience with finding it on Zayn. 

Niall was riding Liam like a pro. He was bouncing and grinding to completely milk his husbands cock. 

Niall could feel himself swelling in Zayn's mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Zayn pulled his dick out and started furiously rubbing it. It was either that or cream his suit pants. 

"Niall, Niall, Niall," Liam was somewhat praising, "finish me, Niall. You've made your daddy feel so good. Make me sperm you." 

Niall was in his own little world—fucking the intelligence out of Liam. 

"D-do you—fuck—like this, daddy?" Niall asked, picking himself up off Liam's dick then dropping down completely. 

"Ugh, yes, baby." Liam moaned, gripping onto Niall as he thrusts up quickly. "Make me cm. I need to fill you up so well."

Niall was sweating and panting, bouncing up and down to give his husband relief.

Before Liam could, Niall shot into Zayn's mouth, his whole body shaking.

Zayn ate him up, pumping himself to it.

"Look at me, Niall." Zayn said, back on his knees, mouth open. "I want you to—ah—watch me cum."

Niall could feel himself clenching around Liam's dick. He was still swirling his hips, feeling Liam pump up into his sore heat.

"Yes—yes, yes, oh, babe," Zayn moaned, rubbing himself hard, spurting all over the sheets and Niall's shirt, "that's right, baby. Look at me, ugh, I'm going to get cum all over you."

Liam could barely hold for another second. Niall was wrapped tightly around him and Zayn unraveling was too much.

Liam let out a gasp and some 'yes's', spurting up into Niall. He thrusted lazily through his orgasm, continuously pushing his seed up into him.

They were all left panting and flustered.

"So...," Niall said, his chest heaving, "baby's, huh?"

Zayn looked past Niall's shoulder to smirk at Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. 
> 
> Sorry I suck at smut. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> But, I am just finishing up a Larry chapter. I was going to release them at the same time, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting forever. 
> 
> Love you people. Have a nice day.


	24. Chapter 24

 

"Hello?" Louis spoke, voice scratchy. "Who is this? It says you're blocked."

 

"It's Harry." Harry said firmly, scratching his neck. "You have my number blocked?"

 

"Oh...," Louis slowly and painfully thought of something to say, "I don't know how that happened. Weird. Anyway—what's up?"

 

"Uh—I wanted to ask something?" Harry said unsurely, paused.

 

Louis tapped his feet on the ground, pursing his lips.

 

"Well?"

 

"Oh, okay, well—Louis...this is almost shameful, and I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person," Harry spoke into the phone, "but I'd like to know—if you'd meet me somewhere...like, tonight—please?"

 

"Meet somewhere?" Louis hummed. "What kind of proposition is this?"

 

"To...see each other." Harry thought, nervous. "Tonight. It's fairly clear."

 

"Like...a date?"

 

"What? A date?" Harry jumped, embarrassed. "Yes, it's a date, but—a date is where people hang out and do things? I mean, it's as casual as you want it to be. So...not a date."

 

"Well we are just two friends, aren't we?" Louis said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. "So sure, let's hang out."

 

"Right." Harry swallowed. "How's drinking sound? I know you seem to like slash hate alcohol."

 

"Yeah." Louis shook his head. "I could go for that. Being shit-wasted seems good right about now."

 

"Rough day?"

 

"Rough night." Louis corrected, sighing. "I had to babysit some spoiled white-kid while his parents were working"

 

"Niall?"

 

"Who else?" Louis chuckled, soft. "Pick me up in five?"

 

"Y-yeah." Harry breathed, licking his lips. "I'll be there."

 

"See ya'."

 

"Bye." Harry said, almost dreamily, waiting until Louis hung up on him.

 

//

 

Harry had awkwardly escorted Louis from his room, to his car in a pit of silence—as he does.

 

He couldn't help but notice Louis' cute, tired expression. The omega was practically dragging himself to the car.

 

Harry made sure to have his best vehicle waiting for the both of them. Specifically, something black, cool-looking and smells like the newest car you've ever smelled.

 

He tried to keep in mind little 'tips and tricks' on how to woo Louis.

 

 _'Omega's like confidence'_ —so everyone says. Well, that's one thing he never has with Louis. It's stripped away and turns him into a puppy-dog that can barely walk.

 

Right when the car was in eye's distance, Harry sped up so he could hold the door open.

 

Louis was trying hard to keep on a smile, but it's true that he really did need the bar tonight.

 

"I...like your car." Louis said, blinking.

 

_Say something._

 

_Say something back._

 

Harry could barely manage a shy 'thank you'.

 

Louis tugged his little book bag to his side, and took a seat in the cars overpriced interior.

 

Louis wasn't much of a gold-digger. And he can be jealous—and want more, but the car was overdone in his opinion.

 

Harry smoothly slid into his seat, checking the mirror, Louis, security breaks, windshield wipers, Louis, steering wheel and then buckled.

 

 _Yes_ , he was telling himself. He couldn't be more confident than right now. He's got the best job, life, clothes, car —and now he's going to subtly flaunt it all to Louis. And then after they fall in love, start dating and get married, he'll show Louis off.  _God_  he can't wait till' that day.

 

Louis sat there, his book bag on his lap and his hands resting respectfully on it. He was trying anything to avoid as much eye contact as he possibly could.

 

It was a challenge though. Harry hasn't even started the car and he won't stop staring at Louis.

 

'Does he know I can see him?' Louis thought to himself.

 

Louis slowly turned his head until... —oh, there he goes. Harry quickly turned to look the other way. Fucking idiot.

 

"Are you...going to buckle up?" Harry spoke up, still looking away.

 

"Buckle?" Louis said outloud, grabbing his buckle. "Oh, right. Sorry."

 

"No problem...it's no problem." Harry said, starting the egine.

 

Harry drove off the royal property, onto the streets—both of them not waiting for the other to make a move.

 

"So," Louis finally said, "we're still going drinking, right?"

 

"No, Louis." Harry chuckled. "I'm just going to drop you off with Niall. To babysit. Did you forget?"

 

Louis looked over with a hateful expression.

 

"You're fucking horrible with jokes." Louis said, crossing his arms.

 

" _Oh_ , but it isn't a joke—"

 

"Stop."

 

"O-okay." Harry said, raising his shoulders uncomfortably. "Sorry."

 

Louis pressed his lips together, nervously looking around.

 

"I...don't usually go out. Like, at all." Louis admitted. "This is new."

  
"Well, you'll find that being 'shit-wasted' is better with friends." Harry said, smiling to himself. "You shouldn't have to be drunk alone.'   
  
"It’s nice being alone." Louis defended.   
  
"But company is better." Harry argued back.   
  
"You're used to it." Louis said. "You've never been alone. Even if you were alone you’re surrounded by servants and other rich people.  
  
"It's not like that at all, really." Harry said. "I have my alone time. I just don't enjoy it. I'd rather be out...chatting with somebody."   
  
"Did you mean; 'chatting somebody up'?" Louis asked.   
  
"No. Just friendly banter." Harry said, shaking his head. "I can live without a lot of people in my life...trust me. I just like the company, though,."  
  
"Can you...live without me?" Louis asked shyly, insecure.  
  
"You know the answer to that." Harry smirked flirtatiously.  
  
"No?" Louis said, confused. "I don't. That's why I asked, dumb-o."  
  
"Well...," Harry said, "do you really think I would tell a person that I can live without about being able to live without people?"  
  
"Confusing but — good point." Louis said, smug. "So you can't live without me?"  
  
Harry looked over venerably. He could see Louis' little smile. This was all a game.  
  
"Afraid not." Harry sighed sadly. "You have me hooked. Like...a fish — out of water!"  
  
Louis looked around the car, amused.   
  
"Good one." Louis said, lips tightening into a smile.   
  
"Really?" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"No."

**//**

"So...I'll get the drinks...you stay here." Harry said, pointing his finger at the table they were currently at.   
  
"Or," Louis said, slightly edging out of his chair, " _you_ stay here, and _I'll_ get the drinks."   
  
"Why can't I just go get them?" Harry said, pouting confusedly.   
  
Harry doesn't like fights. Or debates. Or words. Or on occasions, the tricky thing they call 'eye contact'. It's strenuous.  
  
"Well why can't  _I_ get them?" Louis said, frowning. "This probably is really be putting a big dent in your manly ego, huh?"   
  
"What does manliness have to do with drinks?" Harry said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"It goes with them — when...when — you won't let me get them!" Louis said, angry. "You think it's your damn job. That  _you_  have to get them."  
  
"You can...get them...if you want." Harry said slowly. "I...didn't know you felt like — sorry. I should have asked."  
  
"Well you might as well get them now, though. Considering you've pissed me off." Louis said, shrugging back into his chair to cross his arms.  
  
"I don't understand what I did — "  
  
"You fucking keep trying to do all the courteous guy stuff —like, driving me here and opening my door—and—and other stuff! " Louis said, grouchy. "You're making it seem like I'm some bitch who needs to be served."  
  
"I didn't say — or mean that at all. I was just trying to be nice — "  
  
"Too nice. There's like a fine-line."   
  
"I know you're a strong individual — and you work very hard." Harry said softly. "I would never mean to make you feel genderized — or anything like that —honestly I had no intention.   
  
"Then why the fuck can't I get the drinks?" Louis argued. "Is there a problem? Like, sor- _ry_. Is that too much of the  _man's_  job?"   
  
"What are you even talking about?"   
  
"I'm talking about this fucking guy stereotype. I'm not prostituting myself for drinks. I can get up and buy them myself."  
  
"Louis — I understand where you're coming from  but listen to me— "   
  
"But you're still going to insist on buying drinks." Louis finished. "Predictable."   
  
"I was — going to say something else...not that." Harry sighed. "You know, I believe in feminism too? I'm so far into it, that I wasn't even thinking of gender roles."   
  
"Excuses."  Louis said. "If you were so far into it, you could've asked me if I'd get them."   
  
"That would be rude of me." Harry chuckled. "Dear, you're not thinking straight. You're getting mad about something that's not even there — or me."  
  
"I'm think perfectly fine." Louis huffed. "Dick."  
  
Harry looked around, sighing. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt professionally.  
  
"Listen — there's difference between feminism and plain feminine independence." Harry said, palms sweaty, trying to be confident. "What you're trying to convey so hard is a misconception. It's when we can do favors for each other all the time, forgetting gender roles that were already there."  
  
"I...you're wrong." Louis said, biting his lip. "There comes to a point when you know you're over-doing all the...special omega things." 

Louis loved looking at Harry like this. He was so…in his face. He couldn’t tell if you was testing his patience for the look of it, or just fighting for equality. He’s forgotten.   
  
"Want to know why?" Harry asked, jumping up a bit. "Do you want to know why I do all of that 'omega' stuff?"   
  
"Ugh." Louis groaned, crossing his arms over the table to look away. "I came here to have a good time. Fight somebody else, please."  
  
"Being a feminist...," Harry continued bravely, sucking in a breath, "is respecting you all the time —as a person . But when I respect you by getting the drinks, it's not to demine you because you're an omega. You don't have to act out on something that's not there. I'm not a pro-sexist…stereotype guy — or anything like that ,  just because I offer to get the drinks."  
  
"Whatever." Louis said, upset but looking away to play it off. "Let's just talk about something else, okay? Fucking hate debates."   
  
"No." Harry said quickly. "Not until you listen. You basically started this."  
  
"I listened." Louis whined, annoyed. "You're done right?"  
  
"No...," Harry clenched the table, upset.   
  
"Then say the rest of your shit!" Louis complained. "I'm all ears. But it'll be only hypocritical to how you really feel towards omegas."  
  
"Well...of course, I want to spoil you like a little omega — "   
  
Louis lifted his eyebrows, putting on an 'I win', face.  
  
" _But_ — I'd be okay with worshipping you for you — genders out of the subject — because of the person you are."   
  
"Me, huh?"   
  
"N-not you particularly, but...when I pick an omega...I'll love the feminine side I don't have. I'll love the special parts and feelings that you can't deny are different. I will love it all."  
  
"You...suck." Louis said simply, getting up off his chair. "I'm going to go drink a few by the bar. Don't bother following me — I'll probably get them free, anyway."   
  
Harry sat dumbfounded for a couple seconds.   
  
"But...that just goes against everything we said!"   
  
Louis waved him off, swaying his sassy-ass to the bar.  
  
//  
  
"Fucking hate bitches!" A guy complained, taking the seat across from Harry, that Louis was once in.   
  
"Me too...," Harry said sadly, taking another swig of his beer.   
  
"You got-ta problem, mate?" The guy asked, straightening his back out drunkenly. "Ya get rejected? Damn, boy — I swear, you're too handsome for that shit!"   
  
Harry weakly smiled, giving a nod.   
  
"You look like a movie queen — or somethin'." The man continued, in awe. "Any basic...babe would be fuckin' blessed t' have ya'!"   
  
"Ha...," Harry huffed, sad, "you think that, my friend. But you haven't seen him."   
  
"Ye'...," the man hummed, looking around, “I can spot a couple right, proper broads in here."  
  
"I'm not after anyone else." Harry slurred, tiredness showing in his face.   
  
"Fuck!" The man groaned, ignoring Harry's comment. "Look at that show over there."  
  
The guy pointed over to the bar. It was hard to make out — but there were a few alpha's blocking the view of an omega at the bar. They were hording, barking, salavating over the tiny legs sat at the counter.   
  
"Oh, boy--I reckon that's a good smellin' bitch." The man said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Only good smellin' bitches get that attention."   
  
Harry was focused in on the scene. The people crowding him were like dogs. Each one, leaning in to get a chance of a sniff, or a lick. The omega was squeamish in the stool. 

It reminded him of Louis. He could only picture where his baby was now.   
  
"Sometimes I wish I was one of them...get a lot of free drinks — I'll tell you that!"  
  
Harry made a queasy face.   
  
It doesn't help knowing that there's people like that...that want to buy Louis a drink...and kiss him...and take him home.   
  
"How many free drinks...do you suppose you could...achieve?" Harry asked, sobering up, looking at the confused face the man makes. "If you were omega, I mean."   
  
"Oh." the man said in realization, laughing, then taking a drink. "Plenty — I'll assure ya' that. People’d be linin’ up to offer ya’ one!"   
  
"Yeah." Harry said, looking off, lips pressed together.   
  
"Yeah...," the man sighed, chugging down his drink, "I had a few omegas here once before. They go quick. Mostly all ya' see is some betas — but no real alpha wants that! Yeah mate, us alpha's want a real submissive bitch."  
  
"Right." Harry agreed out of nice-ness, cringing.   
  
Louis. He wasn't submissive  _at all_. The one that has him head over heels; from day one would snap if Harry ever tried to be dominant. He isn't domestic. He isn't real.   
  
"I...don't think the omega always have to be submissive...though." Harry said. "I love omegas — they're great. But some are different. They don't want to be anyone’s bitch. I don't think anyone does."  
  
"So...you're into pegging?" The man said, gaping. "Should've guessed it. You look like you like them strong personality’s. You're calm, and that's good with role-play."   
  
"What?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't even — anyway. A personality is a personality. It doesn't say what my gender or sexual preferences are."  
  
"Ah — ya' fucking hippie." The man huffed, sipping his drink. "You should enjoy life. Embrace all that shit. Stop going against the current."   
  
"I was just correcting — "   
  
"Don't sass me, ya...fancy queen-boy!" The man halted. "I have a right — to drunkenly say shit — and you, my friend, have a right to not speak."   
  
"And what will not speaking do?" Harry played, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Save you from a lot of fights with omegas, I'll tell you that."   
  
"That's sexist...," Harry said, earning a glare from the guy, "but true, to an extent."  
  
"See?" The man chuckled, setting his drink down. "Take what you will from it, and ignore the stuff you don't wanna agree with. Save ya' plenty o'friends."  
  
"Ugh...whatever." Harry sighed. "I was here with an omega, actually. It was going pretty well."   
  
"You spoke, didn't you?"   
  
"I don't even know you and I hate you." Harry sighed. "Yeah, I did. I opened my big fucking mouth and shoved my opinions down another throat. He's still here...somewhere. He stormed off to get some drinks and it's been, like, an hour. Should I worry?"   
  
"How hot is he?" the man asked curiously.   
  
"Are you joking, mate?" Harry asked, voice warning   
  
"No, I mean it. Hot bitches get picked up and brought out in seconds."  
  
"I would really appreciate it if you'd stop saying 'hot bitches'. It's disrespectful. Especially about my...crush."   
  
"Have you learned nothing?" The man spat back. "You can't damn change people, mate!"  
  
"Sorry — sorry. What even is your name?" Harry said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.   
  
"M'names Josh. You can call me Joshy — all my friends call me Joshy."   
  
"Right, Josh." Harry sighed. "I'd really like to keep chatting but the safety of my friend is more important. If you don't mind, I'll probably go looking for him now."  
  
"Oh — yeah, sure. That's fine." Josh said. "I'll probably tag along t' keep you both safe and shit."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Harry said, standing up. "Just sit down, mate. Drink some water."   
  
"How am I going to find out if your crush is hot if I'm drinkin' water?" Josh said, laughing to the joke that somehow made sense to only himself. "Don't worry. You won't even know I'm there."   
  
"I...don't even know you." Harry argued. "Do you have any friends? Did you come with anyone?"   
  
"Nah. Today's Tuesday. I always get shit faced on Tuesday." Josh explained. "And on Wasted Wednesday."  
  
"O-kay?" Harry said unsurely. "Honestly, I don't know you and just — what I'm trying to say is that — "  
  
"Damn, mate!" Josh groaned. "We don't have t'be soul--brothers’ t'know each other. I'm your friend tonight, okay? Friend of getting you laid. And let m'tell you — I already feel that connection. I know you...from something. It's killin' me."  
  
"Well — okay then." Harry sighed, trying to move away. "I'm going to go look for my...friend."  
  
"Okay , mate, lead the way !"  
  
//  
  
The bar was unbelievably packed. Tuesday nights were an apparently common night to get drunk — according to Josh.  
  
It was nights like these that Harry could be out, partying with his friends, family and other celebrities. But...finding Louis in a crowded bar was much more fun.  
  
Harry was frantically searching, while way over on the other side of the bar, Louis was sitting — being his actual shy self — but with the company of six stray men. He was surrounded.  
  
From his spot, Louis had his chair against the wall, and all these men were leaning in, blocking his view and will to breathe.  
  
The funniest part to him was that it was all the confident, good looking-jocks that are willing to try and flirt with him. Is generally that intimidating for a regular-Joe?  
  
"We could go skating," the guy next to him offered quickly, reaching a hand towards Louis' thigh.  
  
Louis quickly pushed the hand away before it could land.  
  
"Hunk number two — " Louis said sternly.  
  
"Brad." The man corrected quickly — getting chills from the interaction.  
  
"Right — ," Louis bit out, "Brad. I'm not going anywhere with you, alright?"  
  
"What about me?" Another man spoke up, across from the table.  
  
It took Louis seconds to figure him out. This man was visibly clean-cut, and expensive. Nice suit...watch...wedding ring.  
  
"I could buy you an island." The same man offered. "I would — have the Hollywood sign replaced with your name."  
  
Louis blinked a couple times.  
  
"You don't know my name." Louis said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I do!" Another one said, jumping with his hands raised. "It's  _Louis_."  
  
And God — these fools turned into the fucking seagulls from Nemo. They all were mutually repeating the name 'Louis' like it was the best damn thing in the world.  
  
Louis shrunk into his chair. He was mildly drunk — but not drunk enough for this bullshit.  
  
Things only got worse when a group of alpha women showed up. They were peeking above Louis' tall fan club to get glimpses.  
  
Girls, right? They're not that bad.  
  
Well, they weren't — until they started catcalling.  
  
"Damn...," one of the girls started saying,  _and_  repeating.  
  
Louis could feel a ridiculous amount of heat hitting his face. His eyes were in his lap.  
  
"Shit! Look at that hot thing!" One of them yelled from the back — then starting going off about how she'd like to create hickeys on Louis' body.  
  
Louis uncomfortably fixed his shirt to hide his collar bones.  
  
His mind was in another place, chugging down some more bear. Like, maybe he should have put on deodorant. Or maybe he should get some bubble bath on the way home. How was he even going to get home?  
  
He needed Harry. He was slowly realizing how debating with Harry would be much better than harassment. Louis needed that awkward, curly-headed prince to give him a taste of normality.  
  
"Where's this thick bitch you keep yappin' about?" Josh slurs, lazily checking out omega's behind Harry.  
  
"For the last time, bitch is not — oh my gosh!" Harry jumped, pushing through a crowd of people.  
  
Josh quickly chased after him, bumping into everyone pathetically.  
  
"What, mate?" Josh said. "You find her?"  
  
" _Him_." Harry corrected, gently shoving his way through a crowd. "And yes — I can see him far over there — I just need to get past these people."  
  
"You're a fucking apple-crumble and finch model! Tell em' to move the hell out!" Josh yelled over the noisy crowd.  
  
Harry could see a faint image of Louis' fuzzy hair from the other side of the club. It's what's driving him nuts. The smell of Louis is getting stronger and he just can't take it.  
  
But the closer he got, the more he wished he didn't.  
  
Visibly, Louis was surrounded. To Harry, it's like every washed up drunkard is chatting up his soulmate. This was not acceptable.  
  
Thoughts were kicking through his head. Should he have followed after Louis? No...that would have caused more drama. But fuck what he wants — _it's what's best._ _  
_  
"I can...see him over there." Harry said, slowing down a tiny bit. "He's surrounded by people."  
  
_People_ . Harry may be the Prince of England, but he's always been anxious around crowds. He's always feared speaking — or just people hearing him.  
  
A fear was mixing in his heart. He couldn't tell what was scaring him more; approaching Louis, or trying to steal him from a crowd. Both made his heart race.  
  
"He's over t'ere?" Josh slurred. "Okay then, head on over. I'm following. The only thing I can see right now is your ass."  
  
The people around Louis were...attractive. They were rich — not like Harry wasn't — but they were proud of it. Proud of it enough that they have the guts to try and flirt with his Louis.  
  
Harry isn't...like that. He's shyer, even when he can't let Louis go. He's not comfortable enough with himself to ever be comfortable with Louis.  
  
In this moment, he felt like he was losing.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for him." Harry said anxiously. "He looks...busy."   
  
Harry could feel Josh making the same face he did a while back. He felt the judgment on his back.   
  
He couldn't help feeling the way he does even he tried. Louis scared him.   
  
"Ya' kidding me?" Josh yelled over the crowd. "As far as I know — you've got ten inches on those bastards. Not like — dick inches — but you know the bitch, so."   
  
"Right." Harry said to himself, humorously. "Dick inches."   
  
He could feel himself growing more confident.  _Dick inches_. He has tons of them. Many, in fact. And now — he's just trying to distract himself so he can get closer.   
  
Inches away from the crowd, and Harry only froze when he and Louis made eye contact.   
  
It seemed to last for a while. Like, eye-sex. Is that what kids call it?   
  
Louis made his eyes bigger, and Harry smiled at how goofy it was. He could stare at those big, blue eyes forever. The ones that were darting around the people surrounding its beautiful temple suggestively.   
  
Harry could see Louis was visibly tense with the situation. Thank God it wasn't just him.   
  
"Louis," Harry yelled over the crowd, motioning him away, "could I speak with you for a minute?"   
  
"A minute?" Louis shouted back loudly, pretending to act fake-ly. "I think I can do a minute."   
  
Louis stood up and pushed past some of the men. Some tried grabbing at him and the rest were whining.   
  
"Sorry, boys," Louis said, patting one on the head, then wiping his hand on his own shirt, "but my friend wants to talk with me."   
  
Harry nodded and smiled like an idiot. He accepted all the glares that screamed, 'the fuck?' or 'I'll kill you while you sleep'.   
  
Louis came walked around the table filled with men and bumped into Harry's side, looking up grouchily.  
  
"You left me alone." Louis said.   
  
"You — left me alone." Harry corrected, smirking down at him.   
  
Harry's face was on fire with all these people staring at him. But from their view, Louis was ducking into his side. It's the closest they've ever been and it was driving these other men crazy.   
  
"Whoa — god damn!" Josh shouted behind Harry, peeking between the two. "Look at that dimple! I didn't know you had a dimple. It's probably just showing now cos' you're fucking blushing like a pig."  
  
Louis looked over at Josh like he was just another fucking weirdo--trying to ruin his night.   
  
"Are you Harry Styles?" A girl asked rudely, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Harry Styles?" Josh repeated, clearly drunk. "Who's this bitch?"   
  
The girl rolled her eyes, clearly upset with how close Louis was with Harry.   
  
"Well, are you? Cause you look a damn lot like him." The girl said, being surrounded by her other female friends who look just as upset.   
  
"I...am." Harry said, keeping his eyes on Louis.   
  
Louis was looking back up at Harry. If he could, he'd drag Harry away right now and just sit in the car. He would kill for a comfy seat in a warm car, away from all these loud, obnoxious people. It's basically all Louis could see when he looked back at Harry. Undying needy-ness and comfort.   
  
"You're Prince Harry?" Josh asked, looking around the room like he was in a fucking bubble. "That's...so weird. I know you. I saw you t'paper."   
  
"Right." Another girl snapped. "Could you please hurry up your chat."   
  
"Who do you think you are?" Louis shouted back, wiggling away from Harry, towards the group of randoms.   
  
Harry grabbed around Louis' side, pulling him back.   
  
"Let's go." Harry said under his breath.   
  
"No." Louis pouted, falling into the touch.   
  
Louis curved body just molds perfectly into Harry's side.   
  
"These people are disrespectful." Louis whined. "Teach them a lesson, Harry."   
  
"A lesson?" Harry chuckled, smiling down at the omega. "What do you take me for?" 

 

"Somebody who would—do something for me." Louis said breathily, struggling to push away from Harry, the corner of his lip going up. “Like, defend my honor.”

 

"So true, Louis." Harry smiled, pulling Louis backwards, closer into him and away from the crowd. "But your expectations are a little too high for a greasy bar. What I  _can_  do is carry you home, and then cuddle you to sleep. Doesn’t that sound nicer?”

 

"Not the kind of love I was looking for, but,” Louis shook his head, "something else that doesn't please me—is the fact I'm not drunk." 

 

Harry pulled Louis away, walking them both away from the crowd. Josh followed them because—what the fuck else was he supposed to do.

 

They were pushing through a crowd of wasted nobody’s, and it was only drawing them closer. Harry angled each step perfectly, putting them closer together. Each person Harry coincidently walked Louis into, made him cling to Harry. Louis was gripping onto Harry’s arm in an instance.

 

"I'm hungry." Louis asked, resting his tired head against Harry's bicep. "Buy me food?"

 

"Bet those blokes back there could buy you a nice, ten inch pizza. Five toppings too." Josh said out of nowhere, keeping up a pace behind them. 

 

"He's not getting pizza from them." Harry scowled at the annoying company. 

 

He wished so bad that Josh would disappear and leave him with Louis—but sadly, fate wasn’t having it.

 

"Jealous, maybe?" Louis teased. "I could have had five toppings." 

 

"I'm definitely  _not_  jealous." Harry said, softening when he saw Louis’ smile. "And I could get you  _six_  toppings." 

 

"He's as jealous as a cucumber!" Josh laughed loudly, slapping Harry hard on the back. 

 

Harry winced and Louis giggled at his pain. He smiled through it—because God, that laugh was everything.

 

"That...doesn't make any sense." Harry whined. "Plus, if I was jealous, I would have actually  _taught_  those guys a lesson. But I didn't." 

 

"Fucking hippie...and a pacifist." Josh said, shaking his head. 

  
"So…you don’t care?” Louis said, small, trying not to sound bothered.

 

Louis fingers that were floating on Harry’s arm almost tightened. He wanted the love.

 

“I—no, I care, trust me—I do.” Harry said, hurriedly. “I probably would have—honestly—if you’d begged me enough.”

 

“I thought Alpha’s were the ones who have to beg?” Louis brought up lightly, leaning onto Harry’s side.

 

“I—think each gender wants to be…wanted.” Harry gulped, secretly taking sniffs of Louis’ hair.

 

“Well—I want you.” Louis said boldly. “I uh—think you’re rad—radical. You’re cool.”

 

Harry’s face was melting off and so was Josh’s ears.

 

“Ugh!” Josh groaned loudly behind them. “Are you both always like this?”

 

“H-huh?” Harry said, taking a second away from staring at Louis to look back at Josh.

 

“Awkward…and bad at flirting!” Josh cringed. “You must never get laid.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes back to Louis, who was smiling up at him. It warmed his heart.

 

He walked Louis out of the front entrance and back to the car. Josh followed them right to their car.

 

The two of them looked like an awkward walking-cuddle that screamed; ‘we’re both in the friend-zone’. Harry brought Louis to his door and waited for him to get in before walking back to his.

 

“Hey!” Josh yelled behind their car before Harry could get in.

 

“Oh—thanks, mate…for your help.” Harry said uncomfortably, looking around. “I appreciate it. Have a good night, and stuff. Drink some water!”

 

“Ay—hey, hey, hey!” Josh said, shaking his hands. “We’re not just going to have a threesome now, or?”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide, and his eyebrows deflated. He got in the car as quickly as he could and locked the doors. He drove out of that mother-fuckin’ parking lot screechingly fast while Josh just watched in the glory of it all.

 

“Damn, that’s a cool-ass car.” Josh said to himself, watching Harry speed-off with Louis. “I wonder what he does…to get that. Damn.”

 

Josh scratched his head then walked back inside.

 

//

 

“I’m sorry for fighting with you.” Louis hiccupped out, drinking water down with headache pills. “It only made tonight suck-ass.”

 

“Suck ass?” Harry repeated, in bed beside Louis. “Is that even possible?”

 

“Well, have you ever heard of the term ‘eating ass’?” Louis asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, have you ever tried sucking it?” Louis asked, smiling to himself.

 

Harry was silent for a minute, and Louis could almost hear the cogs in his brain jamming and causing a fire.

 

“Goodnight.” Harry said, shaking his head.

 

“Do you not like eating ass?” Louis laughed out.

 

“I never said that!” Harry frowned.

 

“So you like eating it? Oh—wow, Harry. Tsk, tsk.” Louis joked. “What would your mother say?”

 

“What—no! I never said any of that.” Harry choked. “Like, ever.”

 

“So you’ve never tried eating ass?”

 

Harry took a long pause, thinking.

 

“No?”

 

“But you’d like to.” Louis said.

 

“You’re gross.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

 

Louis turned over to Harry on this big bed. He was all pink-lipped and pink-cheeks and, just fucking full of awkward. It was adorable.

 

“You didn’t abject to not wanting to eat ass, though.” Louis said, smiling at him.

 

“Oh yeah, sure, I’d love to eat some ass right now. Sounds nice.” Harry said sarcastically, voice groggy and tired. “Give me the hairiest guy you have.”

 

Louis feet went kicking, and he starting making weird, strangled noises.

 

“Ew!” Louis screeched. “You’re…gross.”

 

“I was only imitating you!” Harry defended, turning over to look at Louis with that messy eyebrow, frog-face.

 

“Like I’d ever—oh, you’re a crazy.” Louis huffed, smiling playfully.

 

“I’m a crazy?”

 

“Yes, and a sick-o.” Louis confirmed.

 

“M-hm.” Harry hummed, smiling back at him. “I am such a crazy-sicko. I even read smut novels and then give them to my Nan.”  

 

“Um, excuse you,” Louis said, tone serious, “it was my mum, and that was a lie to begin with.”

 

“So you’re a fibber?”

 

“Is it weird to say only around you, but not around you?” Louis says quietly. “I don’t have much other people to open-up to.”

 

“No…it’s not.” Harry said, watching Louis’ eyes. “But I’d rather it was all honesty.”

 

 

“Me too.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. 
> 
> it's been a month, i know, and i'm sorry for the wait. 
> 
> this is shit as per usual, but you should read it anyway. 
> 
> i love you.

It was late at night and both Harry and Louis were in bed, just talking as per usual. It’d turned into a regular thing for them to do this. In fact, Harry’s slept over almost every night of the week, expect on the nights he’s called away by his mum. 

If they’re not talking, they’re playing board games, prank calling or just flat out cuddling—with Louis’ comfort zone in mind.

To Harry, it means everything in the world that Louis lets him be this close. He’s tried so hard to get to where he is in the past—so this is basically his prize. 

Louis…can’t complain. He doesn’t have many other friends besides Niall, and if he’s not working, he’s either sleeping or reading a book. Nothing really interesting. 

For over an hour, they’ve been giggling like school-girls over a dumb questions-game. The best part was how they’d whimper with distress every time the other pressured them into answering—and when it was the other way around, it was ridiculously funny to them. The laughs were non-stop. 

Harry felt like he was high off of happiness. 

“Have you ever stolen something?” Harry asked, giggling to himself. 

“Yeah?” Louis said thickly in his accent, making a confused face. “It was a watch. The lady who owned it left it at the library so—fair game.” 

“That’s…bad.” Harry said, thinking then smiling pride-fully to himself. “I have one too. When I was little—I took this fork from my mum’s collection, you see, and I used it to play with dirt. I never brought it back inside—ever. Nobody noticed.” 

“Wow.” Louis said, and the sarcasm was real. 

“I know.” Harry said, as if it was that extreme. 

“You bad-boy.” 

“Your turn, now.” Harry said excitedly, getting comfortable on his back again. 

“Okay…,” Louis hummed lying on his back, hands lying over his chest, “have you ever…had sex with anyone?” 

“Uh—” Harry exasperated, coughing, “what do you mean?” 

“How do I explain this gently…so that I do not deflower you?” Louis said, tapping his lip as if he’s actually thinking hard. “Have you ever put your penis inside anyone?” 

“Yeah,” Harry answered simply, to Louis’ surprise, “of course.” 

“Really?” Louis said in an overly sarcastic-amazement voice, but also smaller. 

“What do you mean, really?” Harry said defensively, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You’re so nervous. Like, all the time.” Louis said, shrugging. “Just—I don’t know.”

Louis felt an awkwardness creep up. To think about Harry with another…is weird, to say the least. It’s also disgusting to imagine. That thing, inside Harry’s pants, has been inside somebody. It gives his stomach a weird feeling. 

“Only around you.” Harry answered as simply as the last. 

“Oh—okay.” Louis said, trying to snap out of his awkward thinking. “Right.” 

“What about you?” Harry said as socially casual as he could, trying not to break into a fit of jealousy. 

“I—what.” Louis said, thinking the words over and over again. 

“How many…you know.” 

“How many what, Styles?” Louis said, huffing. “Do I look like I have a ‘fucked that’ list?” 

“Okay, no—wrong words.” Harry breathed in, retracing his steps. “Have you ever?” 

“Ever.” Louis said, rambling. “That’s a great word, isn’t it? Ever—wow. Love that.” 

“And you said I was nervous.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up.” 

“Answer it, then.” Harry pressed. “Have you?” 

“No.” Louis said quickly, lips tight. 

It felt strange for a moment. Louis could swear it was so quiet that he could hear both their heartbeats, beat simultaneously. For a moment, it was nothing but hearts-beating and hitched breaths. 

“Are you…saving it?” Harry asked, softer. 

“Yeah.” 

Louis shifted in his spot, just enough to let their bodies touch. Louis’ shoulder and Harry’s forearm were just—touching. Rubbing almost, with every breath. 

It wasn’t intentional, but a good excuse for it could be that it was a bit cold? Right—he’ll go with that. 

“That’s…amazing.” Harry said, pressing his arm closer. “I admire that.”

“Thanks.” Louis said, turning over on the bed. 

“How did you hold onto it this long?” Harry said, turning on his side to face Louis’ back, scooting so their bodies are close enough for Harry’s breath to hit Louis’ neck. 

“It’s different when you’re an omega.” Louis said, staring at the wall. “You have to worry about getting pregnant or marked and—just a ton of stuff. There’s a fine-print to it all—and it’s not even just—let’s have sex. It’s like—I don’t really even have anyone to do it with, you know? It’s different for you, because you’re an important person, and important people have others lining up to kiss their hand.” 

“I’m sure a lot of people would rather have sex with you than I.” Harry said, inhaling Louis’ scent. 

“I don’t need that, though.” Louis said. “It’s not something you need to be happy. I’ve lived this long without it—and I think I could go longer.” 

“How long will you wait?” Harry asked, his nose almost nuzzling into Louis’ neck. 

“Why do you want to know?” Louis said, biting his lip. 

This is something Louis has always feared admitting. It’s something he’s thought about, of course, which is why nothing has happened yet. He overthinks a little too much, maybe. 

To actually say how long he’d like to wait is scary. Sex is a deal-breaker for most. If you can’t fit the bill—alphas will jump away. 

His heart goes out to asexual’s. 

“I’m just curious.” Harry said, trying to make his arms comfortable—without wrapping them around Louis. “It’s not like I’ll judge you or anything…like how you judged me for the way I use public restrooms.” 

“You can’t get STD’s from a toilet seat!” Louis exclaimed, smiling. 

“You don’t know that!” Harry said defensively. 

“Whatever…you’re dumb.” Louis says, sighing. “I plan to wait however long it takes me.” 

“To be comfortable with it, you mean?” 

“Like—uh—marriage?” Louis mumbled, tightening his shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

“Marriage, huh?” Harry said, and if he was any more of an emoji, he would be yellow and his eyes would be actual hearts. 

“Yeah.” Louis said, swallowing. “It’s not because I’m scared or anything—I’m just afraid of being alone.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned, his voice like a naïve child. 

“I think…this is stupid.” Louis said, shutting down fully until he was frowning. “I don’t know why I am doing this to myself.”

“Louis…,” Harry said soothingly, his hand lightly coming to rest on Louis’ arm, “you can say anything to me. I will listen.” 

“You might—doesn’t mean you’ll care.” Louis said, insecure. “Besides, I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“I care.” Harry said, shaky. “If I didn’t care about you, would I be here, in your bed—talking with you right now? Would I have even asked you to move in here if I didn’t at least like you? I-I care more than a lot of people.” 

“If I tell you…you’d think dumb of me.” Louis said, trying to think. “You…wouldn’t feel the same about me.” 

“I doubt that.” Harry said, smiling to himself. “You’ve already done some pretty stupid things.” 

“Can you not joke right now, please?” Louis snapped. “God—I am being serious.” 

Harry only kept his smile on and waited. 

“Sorry.” Louis said, self-conscious. “I get—well I didn’t mean to.”

“Okay…,” Harry said, worry growing in his eyes. 

“I don’t mean to…be like…jumpy? Like—snappy.” Louis said, voice cracking. “That’s why…I wouldn’t be with anyone. It’s—emotional to bond with somebody, you know? After ruts, you get marked and—what if the alpha finds out who you really are? I’m not some…submissive—bitch.” 

“What do you mean find out who you really are?” Harry said, hand grasping onto Louis’ arm instinctively. “You’re—perfect. That’s who you are. There’s no set-rule on how a submissive should be.” 

“There—there’s no submissive in me.” Louis said, breaking. “That’s the problem. I…can be rude. I don’t know. Bipolar…is that a thing? Maybe that’s what I am.” 

“Huh?” Harry said, face visibly confused. 

Harry didn’t really want to admit it, but he could see where Louis was getting at. Louis’ personality is rougher than any omega’s he’s come up against. He always brushes it aside, and tries his best to understand it. 

“I—what if we had a fight.” Louis said, moving his hands around, the fear in his voice bouncing off the wall. “Me and my alpha. I would be abused…because I am a poor excuse for an omega—and a person.” 

Harry could only agree with Louis in his mind. He had points…that almost made sense. Or at least they would for other people. 

It’s uncommon to get divorces. Unless you have a legit reason to divorce your spouse, the church or even a court wouldn’t condone it. Because of the bond and markings an alpha and omega have together, it’s nearly impossible for them to be separated. 

Even after a divorce, there’s literally nobody else they could turn to or crave more. 

The alpha will always go back for the omega because of the bond, and no single alpha would want the omega because of the markings. 

So, for a forever-after relationship to work, even if it’s shitty, alphas and omegas would be sent through counseling—just to deal with each other. With these dynamics, you’re permanently stuck. 

“It’s easy for you to lay people.” Louis said, frowning. “You’re an alpha. Marking isn’t a problem for you. You trust yourself—and whoever you do it with trusts you. But…of course you trust yourself. You have to or else you’d be fucked over.” 

“Anyone you chose to be with should be proud,” Harry said, thinking about how it will and should be him, “You’re different and—pretty.” 

“It’s not like that.” Louis said, frustrated. “You can’t go off of looks, Harry. It’s shallow—and— and dumb. You need to make sure the person isn’t shit. Like, I’m shit and you’re not a shit person. There’s a difference. You don’t deserve a shit person.” 

“You’re not a bad person.” Harry said. “I don’t know why you insist on it—you’re not all bad.” 

“Then why does my mum not want me?” Louis spat, upset. “I was a fucking piece of shit, Harry. You don’t know who I was.” 

“I…heard a key word there.” Harry said softly, trying to be sympathetic. “You said who I was. You even refer to yourself as changed.” 

“Yeah, changed.” Louis laughed spitefully. “In the way my family didn’t want me because of my dick-ness? Changed, because now, I don’t always make people feel like shit because of my own problems. Right—I’m a changed man. Fuckin’ cheers.” 

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“This is none of my business—and I shouldn’t ask—but why does your family not want you?” Harry asked, shyer. “You don’t have to answer if…it’s complicated.” 

“It’s not that complicated at all, really.” Louis said, shrugging. “I hated the standards there. My father left, and my mum was raising me and my sisters to appreciate him, even after he was gone. The almighty god that created us—fucked my mom and left—what a hero…pathetic piece of shit. We learned to just—flick his dick little dick—and worship the holy ground alphas walk on.” 

“Right…,” Harry nodded, hand still tight on Louis’ arm, trying to be a sort of comfort. 

“He left us.” Louis said, trying to hide his emotion. “I bet even now—my sisters are still being brain-washed to suck every alpha’s dick.”

“I’m trying to understand…,” Harry said, feeling a heat on his cheeks, “I—I think I get where you’re coming from.”

“Right—well. It was my mum that didn’t want me.” Louis said, covering up his sadness with an ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude. “I fucking told her to give up on my dad—she even remarried and shit. All my old friends were dumb like her—we were all living like we had to worship the higher part of the species. I hated it—so I was told to leave.” 

“Small town?” 

“Really small.” Louis replied. “Every old-fart in that place gossiped about me. I bet…even my friends.”

“I’m…sorry.” Harry said, small. 

“It’s okay.” Louis said. “I pushed them away. I said that…already. I was mean to them. I hurt a lot of people and—they hurt me. I was pushed into things and—god, I can’t stand those people. I never want to go back. They made me into this—bitter fucking person.” 

“You—you have emotional scars, Louis,” Harry said, giving his arm a squeeze, “everyone has them. They change you…but they aren’t you.” 

“Oh—I am fucking am my problems.” Louis gasped out, clear he was trying not to cry over it. “It’s stupid to think they haven’t changed me—or control me. Everyone fucked me over. Even my siblings—fuck—they shamed me. My mum brainwashed them and I bet they’re still there—just—living a lie. I wouldn’t know though—they cut me off, so...it-it hurts.” 

Harry bit his lip, remaining silent. 

“I hope they all burn in hell.” Louis stated, trying to conceal a sob. 

“Louis,” Harry frowned, clearly upset, “you don’t need to talk about this. I’m sorry for asking—I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t,” Louis said wiping a tear, shrugging it off, “that’s why you asked. That’s the point of asking. Just random facts—as we were doing.” 

“That isn’t a random fact…,” Harry said, sighing, “that’s a heavy past.” 

“It is.” Louis said sharply, staring at the wall with a mad expression. 

“I—I wish I could go back in time—and be there for you.” Harry said. “I never realized—well I never thought that’s why...and—I hope you know—that I’ll be here. Even your friend Niall, he’s here for you. I’ll always be here…so remember me…okay?” 

“Right.”

“You’re really not that messed up.” Harry said, breathing in. “I never saw you as that. I—think you’re wonderful.” 

“You’re…so stupid.” Louis chuckled spitefully. “You’re like the best-friend I should have that just contradicts everything negative I say.” 

Harry just smiled in accomplishment. Dragging somebody out of a black-hole is not easy. 

“We are good friends…,” Harry said, pouting, “I’d even say best-friends. I showed you my nipples just earlier.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Louis said, making a mock disgusted face towards his empty wall. “Is it even healthy to have four? But fucking-really—my only question about them is if they can all feel pleasure.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Harry asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, you cocky bastard—you.” Louis said, a smile breaking out on his face. “The only thing I would do to your nipples is a purple-nurple.” 

“A…what?” 

Louis turned around in an instant, making a fake surprised face. 

“You don’t know what that is?” Louis said surprised, sniffling a little. “I can show you.” 

Harry had pathetically tried to keep his hand on Louis, but it was retracted once he realized how close their faces were. Nose-to-nose, almost. It was intimidating. 

“I don’t think you should…,” Harry said, breathing in, his eyes scanning Louis’ face. 

“No, really,” Louis smiled, “you need to experience this. It’s...fun.” 

That was true in a sense—at least for Louis. 

“This is turning oddly sexual,” Harry grinned, his dimples becoming deeper, “but I don’t think I mind.” 

“Oh you don’t?” Louis smirked, his hand grasping onto Harry’s shirt collar. “Then you’ll really enjoy this.” 

Harry’s breathe hitched when Louis’ tiny fingers went and popped out each of his buttons, one-by-one. 

“I…Louis.” Harry said huskier, his eyes getting sharper and more relaxed. 

“Shh,” Louis hushed, clumsily pushing a finger onto Harry’s plump lips, shaking it around so that his lips made little dumb motions, “you’re going to like this.” 

Louis couldn’t contain his grin. He nearly pushed his finger onto Harry’s teeth before he pulled back to undo a few more buttons. 

“I didn’t even have to do more than two buttons,” Louis says in mock awe that Harry can’t see past, “your chest is just out there. Such a slut for me.” 

Harry had no idea how to react. He was tired—and this was a dream. His lips just curled into a flirtatious smile. 

“You ready, babe?” Louis hummed, his hand slowly inching into Harry’s shirt. 

Harry nodded a few times, his mouth falling open. 

Louis’ face couldn’t have gotten any cuter. His lips got all tight into a devilish smile, while his hand went to grab at the closest nipple.

Once in contact, Louis pinched and turned the unsuspecting victim. 

Harry yelped and grabbed his chest, and Louis jumped up off the bed, giggling like a hyena. 

“Louis!” Harry cried out, trying not to smile. “That hurt! You tricked me.” 

“I can’t believe you let me do that.” Louis cheered, jumping in proudness of his accomplishment. “You’re such a poo-head!”

“No…you’re the poo-head.” Harry pouted, sitting up and holding his breast. “Poo-poo-head.”

“Aw,” Louis cooed, “you’re such a cry-baby. It was just a pinch.” 

“It-it was painful!” Harry whined. “Nobody has ever abused my nipple.” 

“No? Well they should.” Louis giggled. “You were a nipple virgin. I have made you un-clean.” 

“Well fu—” Harry started, but frowned when he was interrupted by the phone in his pocket. “Ugh—give me a second.” 

Harry pulled his phone out and blinked at the name written on it. He dialed the number back hesitantly, already knowing. 

"Hello?" Harry spoke, his hand impressively making the phone seem small. 

"Harry?" a woman’s voice rang through the phone, and Harry winced at the volume. 

Louis blinked from his side of the room, watching him. 

"It's one o'clock." She said worriedly. "One in the morning, Harry! Where the hell are you?"

"Uh," Harry said, looking around all embarrassed, "I'm with a friend. What do you need?"

"With a friend?" Anne said, louder. "For goodness sakes, Harold, it's one in the morning!"

Louis bit his lip, smiling at Harry who was glancing back, totally embarrassed. 

“Harold?” Louis snickered, making Harry blush and give back a small ‘shut up’. 

“What kind of ‘friend’ are you with at one in the morning?” Anne said worriedly. “You’re not doing anything bad, right? No drugs—partying or God forbid—you’re having s—”

“Mum!” Harry shouted loudly into the phone, clearly embarrassed. “No—I’m with a friend, that’s all. Just hanging out.” 

“This ‘friend’ better not be some girl,” Anne said threatened and Harry could swear his eyes went to the back of his head. 

“No, mum,” Harry said comfortingly, looking back at Louis who was smirking, “no girls. I can assure you.”

Louis didn’t actually mind the homophobia. It’s different for every family and how the parents look at it; because of all the genders and statistics. It’s not very common for most family’s to be accepting unless they have omega males; though some would prefer to see their son still mate with an alpha female. Most things are still considered taboo in different parts, which is sad. 

Harry couldn’t think of anything else besides, no, this omega isn’t a girl, but he drives him crazier than any girl has or could. He’s attached and it’s awfully beautiful. 

Sure; his mother thinks females are the ones she has to worry about, but right now Harry was in a room with a scent more powerful than kryptonite. The longing was real. 

This was the only person he’s been craving, and there’s always a burning feeling for him to bed the omega. These are dark thoughts for Harry, but sometimes, there’s nothing he’d want more than to let off frustration into that perfect body. 

In fact, Harry hates himself for getting this ahead. He hates that he practically pictures himself on top of Louis. He doesn’t want to lead himself on, but he’s scared that one day, he won’t be able to shut the loud, sarcastic omega up with a rough kiss, or watch him whine when he holds him down to whisper filthy things into his ears. It’s fucking scary. 

“Good—well, it’s still late, and you have a meeting tomorrow so, I would like you to come home how.” Anne said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. 

Harry wanted to scream in protest. He wished there was a way he could say he was sleeping over without heightening her worry. 

“Okay.” Harry said calmly, completely contrast to his mind. “I’ll be back in a while.” 

“Love you—and hurry up! You’re going to give me a heart attack one day.” Anne said, chuckling. 

“I will—love you too—bye.” Harry said quickly, ending the call before she goes on. 

“Strict parent.” Louis said with a smile, sitting back on the bed. 

It really humored Louis that Harry was nearly twenty five and still got calls from his mother. It’s not something he’d ever deal with. 

“Just a worried parent, yeah,” Harry sighed, smiling back at Louis. 

“So you’re going?” Louis frowned, crossing his legs on the bed. 

“I probably should,” Harry smiled weakly, “she might check my room. I wouldn’t want to worry her.” 

Louis tried to nod respectfully, but it’s not what he wanted. 

“But what are the chances of that?” Louis said out loud, and shit, it might have been the flirtiest thing he’s ever said to-date. 

“Uhh,” Harry stammered, smiling with a tint of blush on his cheeks, “not huge…but, if she did—I would feel bad.” 

“Well, what’s more important,” Louis baited, too far now to go back, “getting caught or not sleeping alone?” 

“Louis…,” Harry smiled, shaking his messy-curls, “don’t do this to me. I don’t want to disappoint my mum.” 

“Right-right, you’re right.” Louis said in his fast accent, tight lipped. “I’m sure your beds a lot better than mine.” 

Harry wanted to let out a big love-sigh, and cuddle him to sleep. It was an urge. 

“Not really…,” Harry said, staring Louis down with longing, “it’s so empty without—I mean—it’s not about that. My mum, remember? She worries.” 

“Oh, come on.” Louis played, dropping his arms. 

“What?” 

“Don’t make me beg.” Louis said, crossing his arms with a pout. 

“I…want to.” Harry said, smiling so-hard. “I really do, Louis.” 

Harry leaned over to Louis to take his hand, gently pressing a kiss to it, his nose nudging the skin a few times. 

Louis could feel panic in his gut, but he didn’t want to ruin it. 

“But I need to go.” 

Louis’ mouth was wide open—like genuinely wide open. 

“O-okay.” Louis said, gulping. “Goodnight then?” 

“Goodnight.” Harry said, strongly as he could. 

Harry left that night and found that sleeping alone was nearly impossible. He’d gotten so used to holding onto Louis every night that it’s almost become a normality. 

And Louis—he couldn’t stop thinking.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i'm late, i really wanted to just whip something up quick. 
> 
> so, here's a cute little chappy.

“Zayn!” Niall yelled ear-piercingly, pacing back and forth. 

There were a few rumbles in the house, and in seconds later, Zayn materialized and was walking like an angel towards Niall. 

“What is it, baby-boy?” Zayn asked softly, arranging his reading glasses on is hair, then gathering the blonde up in his arms to rock him gently. “Daddy was in the middle of paper-work he needs to finish.” 

Ever since Niall has been completely open with his alphas, they’ve gone the extra mile to make sure he’s content. Mostly, they’ve been taking turns by staying home or just following Niall around like a ghost. 

Niall let out a distressed sound, and Zayn held him tighter. 

“It’s Louis,” Niall said, motioning wildly, “I’ve called him and spammed him—like—all morning and nothing! I’m worried.” 

“Babe…,” Zayn said, almost slow-dancing Niall to calm him, “he’s probably busy. Doesn’t he have a job? A boyfriend—”

“He has a fu—freaking stalker.” Niall interrupted. “That’s it. Nothing more. He hasn’t told me anything. It just…bothers me. We haven’t spoken a ton—just little messages. He seems…busy.”

“Work can often be stressful, or time-consuming.” Zayn said, thoughtfully. “It’s probably why he’s distant.” 

“Ugh,” Niall groaned, “you don’t understand. It’s been at least a week now. I’m his best-friend!” 

“I know, dear,” Zayn soothed, playing with Niall’s hair, “it’s upsetting. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

“Well, I’m kind of hungry.” Niall shrugged sadly. “I kind of want a blowjob.” 

“Bunny…,” Zayn sighed at the naughty request, “I’m sort of busy at the moment…you don’t want me to get worked up when I have paper-work to do, now do you? How about a sandwich instead?”

“That’s fine.” Niall huffed. “I’ll take the blowjob or the sandwich. Either one is fine, really.” 

“Okay,” Zayn narrowed his eyes down at his difficult mate, “a sandwich.” 

“Fine.” Niall groaned, purposely being difficult. “Next time you ask for a sexual favor I’ll make you a sandwich instead.” 

“You said you’d settle for either?” 

“I was just being polite.” Niall scowled, crossing his arms. “What’s better in your eyes?” 

“Neither.” Zayn smiled at Niall’s cuteness. “I could go without both. You’re the best thing I could have.” 

“Stop,” Niall mewled, breaking out into a smile, “you’re too sweet. You’re going to give me a cavity.” 

Zayn and Niall held each other’s hands, all giggly. Any outsider would mistake them for a couple of pre-teens who just went to see a vampire-romance movie, but no, this was their thing. 

Niall was a hard nut to crack and so was Zayn, so for them to mutually let go was enchanting. It’s cheesy to everyone else, but it’s their own world, and every outsider is just living in it. 

“I love you.” Niall smiled, rubbing his nose against Zayn’s. 

“I love you too,” Zayn said, pressing kisses onto Niall’s cheeks. “Now—let me get you that sandwich.” 

“Okay,” Niall smiled, hand being dragged away by Zayn, as he used his other phone to text Louis again, “alright.” 

//

Louis’ phone sat in the back of the car, untouched. It was nearly two in the morning and he and Harry were in a drive-thru getting ice cream. They’d spent the move getting sushi and spontaneously seeing a movie. They were all giggles—just a couple of kids getting ice cream at two in the morning. 

Louis fought for the rights to drive Harry’s fancy black car. Harry obliged, but only if Louis tried sushi. So, they’re just a couple of idiots driving recklessly, right into a fast-foot drive-thru. 

He didn’t have a license with him, but Harry allowed it anyway. He couldn’t stand the pout Louis gave him, or how he actually ate the sushi, then cringed after—just to drive a goddamn car. 

Louis pulled up into the drive through, Harry ordering him where to stop. The strange little talking-box asked them for their order, and Louis panicked. 

“It’s okay,” Harry laughed out at Louis’ confused face, “just tell them we want ice-cream.” 

“R-right, I knew that!” Louis said defensively, leaning out the window to speak. “Two ice creams…please?” 

“Okay.” The guy in the drive-thru sounded, dull. “Chocolate or vanilla?” 

“Uh—chocolate?” Louis said, eyes wide, fidgety. “The fuck.” 

“I wanted vanilla.” Harry pouted silently, being shooed off by Louis. 

“Alright,” the guy in the drive-thru said again, after a long wait, “please pull up to the next window.” 

The man in the magic box asked, so Louis obliged. Once at the window, Louis panicked trying to get all the money Harry was handing him. He had suddenly forgot how to hold money—and handing it to somebody else wasn’t any easier. 

Louis handed the man in the window the cash, and he spared a side glance, taking it and putting it in the cash register. 

“Thank you, ladies,” the tired guy from the window said. 

Louis and Harry tried to contain their laughter—but it was no use. Louis was digging his back into the seat to—in some way—conceal his noise. 

“What are you girls laughing about in there?” The man laughed a bit. 

“We’re not girls, dude,” Louis said, trying not to laugh, because in the moment, it was oh-so funny. 

“Hey girl,” Harry waved when the drive-thru person peeked inside the car. 

“Oh—okay.” The guy laughed awkwardly, passing them the ice cream that were in little drink cups. “Sorry. Must’ve been the omega scent.” 

It’s mostly the ignorant people of society that pair omega’s with females. 

Louis rolled his eyes, passing the ice creams over to Harry. 

“Want any spoons with that, missy?” The guy asked jokingly. 

“No.” Louis said, narrowing his eyes, starting to drive away. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Wait!” Harry yelled, frantic, the car halfway past the window. “Can you tell us which is which?” 

Harry and Louis simultaneously broke into laughter, speeding the car away onto the road.

//

“I mean,” Niall said, carelessly stabbing the meal Liam prepared for him with his fork, “he could be in a bad place right now. Like, mentally.” 

“Honey,” Zayn said patiently, “eat your food, don’t hurt it.” 

“He’s hurting me!” Niall fired back dramatically, making both his husbands eyes go wide. “He’s hurting me—like I am hurting this vegan meatloaf!”

Niall stabbed it a few more times for effect. 

“What even is it?” Niall whined. “It’s not real meat—it’s not real friendship! Maybe if Louis were here right now, I wouldn’t have to eat this—false food.” 

To Niall, somehow, this was all adding up. To Zayn and Liam…well, they were just nodding from afar. Moral support. 

“Niall,” Liam said, treading lightly, whimpering when Niall’s unforgiving glare landed on him, “sweetie, are you sure you didn’t say anything to upset him? He—he could be upset and maybe you don’t know it?” 

“Louis would never be upset with me.” Niall huffed at the ludicrous idea. “I am the perfect friend.” 

Zayn’s eyes just went back to his food, chewing—minding his own business. 

“Of course you are, Niall,” Liam smiled sweetly. 

//

“Ow!” Louis yelped, grasping onto Harry’s arm. “That fucking hurt…what the fuck?” 

“That’s what ice does,” Harry smiled fondly, helping Louis onto his feet, “it’s hard and stuff’.” 

“Well fuck this hard—icy, cold—shit!” Louis groaned in frustration, trying to balance himself on the ice by holding onto Harry and the wall beside him. 

Louis was a first-time ice skater. He thought, hell, he’s tried sushi tonight, why not do one more thing? It was never really something he’d ever thought of trying, his physical passions were only really with high school football, and that was it. No more room for humiliation and embarrassment…except for now. 

“I’m not doing any better,” Harry offered,” still holding onto Louis’ forearm. 

That was true. Harry looked really bad on ice…Louis was starting to think it was his long legs that were betraying him. Harry wasn’t graceful, but he still managed to guide and teach Louis. 

“That’s true,” Louis nodded humorously, “you suck.”

“Thanks.” Harry said, holding Louis’ hand to stable him. “You’re too kind.” 

Harry was actually strong enough to hold Louis up every time he starting to sink. He could literally hold his arm in the same spot, like a wall, for Louis to hold onto as he skated. It was a gift. 

“I know, I know,” Louis agreed, struggling to find his balance, “you’re lucky to have me.” 

“I know.” 

//

“It’s like,” Niall broke his silence to frustratingly stand up and walk around, “I don’t exist right now. It’s Louis Tomlinson’s word, and we’re all just living in it!” 

The whole day has been like this. Over, and over again. Instead of kinky sex and naps, Liam and Zayn received glares and weak punches—and aggressive rants. 

Niall wasn’t in the mood to hear them back-talk, either. If even one of them tried to calm him down or anything else of that sort, he’d lose it. They were waiting—and praying that it would end. 

“I just—don’t understand.” Niall sighed frustratingly. “He could be dead and I wouldn’t even know! That’s how sick this all is.” 

“Niall…,” Zayn sighed from his chair, setting down his book and reading glasses, “why don’t you talk about something uplifting? What about…baby names? Have you picked out any?” 

Liam was already in bed, and Zayn was hoping he could stop the next rant before it woke up his sleepy husband. 

“Baby names?” Niall scrunched his nose, strutting over to Zayn, then pushing the stuff in his lap on the ground so he could sit. 

“Yeah,” Zayn said, fingers going at that light angelic hair, “for when we make children. They’ll need a proper name.” 

“I don’t know?” Niall said, all confused. “String cheese, maybe?” 

“String cheese-Payne.” Zayn smiled, and it was beautiful. “I like it.”

“Just Payne?” Niall hummed, getting comfortable on Zayn’s lap. “Why not Malik and Payne?” 

“We both know Liam wears the pants in this relationship,” Zayn said, twirling Niall’s hair. 

It was pretty true. Liam was the first to make a move on Zayn, his best mate and also propose. Zayn took Liam’s name when they were marriage. Plus, he even owns a company with his name on it—the one that pays the bills. 

The only thing Liam didn’t do was find them an omega—that was all Zayn. 

“I’d rather neither of you wore pants, but,” Niall shrugged, “whatever. Guess that’s what our children’s names will be—they’re entitled to it ever since I became a sex slave.” 

“A sex slave?” Zayn repeated, trying not to be offended. “Don’t you mean our partner?” 

“Whatever—same thing.” Niall said, annoyed as Zayn rolled his eyes. “So, I guess we’ll go with string cheese. We both really seem to like it.” 

“You’ll have to talk that over with daddy Liam.” Zayn said, feeling Niall’s cheek. 

“What if he doesn’t like it?” Niall asked, smiling. 

“Question is; what if he does?” Zayn chuckled, gazing into Niall’s lit up eyes. “He near about agrees with you on everything.” 

“Or kindly rejects me.” Niall nodded. “So—I’ll try for string cheese.” 

“Good choice.” Zayn smiled, pressing a kiss onto Niall’s lips. “Now—you tired? 

“No,” Niall pouted, earning another kiss from Zayn, “I’m not tired. I want Louis.” 

“Now, baby,” Zayn frowned, arms gripping tightly around Niall, “it’s late and you need sleep. Daddy only let you stay up this late because you were feeling upset.” 

“But I’m not tired,” Niall exaggerated, “I am so awake and I—I’m still upset!” 

Zayn pressed his lips together, thinking. How could he get this childish wonder to sleep? Niall can fall asleep in an instant, but the real challenge was getting him there—especially when he’s already over-stepped his normal sleeping routine. 

“Oh—but beds aren’t just for sleeping!” Zayn cheered, lifting Niall up effortlessly to carry him away. “Don’t think of it that way. That’s where Liam is—he’s so nice and soft. Don’t you like Liam?” 

“Yes…,” Niall thought, his arms and legs around Zayn, “I like Liam.” 

“It’s also were we cuddle…make love.” Zayn said softer, almost purring. “Don’t you love that? So many memories.” 

“Yeah,” Niall agreed mindlessly, obviously tired. 

Zayn dropped Niall down on their bed, and he fell back almost like an angel, his mouth open and eyes falling to sleep. 

“Good.” Zayn said, settling Niall in by pulling a blanket over him and kissing his cheek. 

Niall blended under the dark covers, and scooched over to the warmth of sleeping Liam. Liam instinctively pulled Niall closer, growling away all other alpha competition. This was his omega.

Niall’s eyes were blinking slowly to stay open, but he soon shut them both for good. Zayn stood like a tired parent, making sure he did. 

“Goodnight—my angels,” Zayn whispered, kissing both his mates. 

//

“Do you think stars have feelings?” Harry asked, staring up at the sky. 

Louis and Harry were laying on the hood of Harry’s car, star gazing early in the morning. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, Harold,” Louis scoffed, making a face at the prince, “they are literal exploding balls of gas.” 

“So…,” Harry said, smiley, “your point?” 

“No, Harry, they do not have feelings.” Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Harry smiled, phewing. 

“Why is that a good thing?” 

“Because—for a second, I believed I was talking to one.” Harry said. 

“Okay…,” Louis said, lifting his brows, “I’m guessing that didn’t come out as well as you thought it would.”

“No, it did,” Harry smiled confidently. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes—because you’re not a star.” 

“Well—thanks.” Louis chuckled sarcastically. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Harry laughed. 

“Oh—right, go on.” 

“Well, you’re not a star.” Harry said. “You’re more than that…you’re—your own person.” 

“Please—elaborate more on that cryptic sentence.” 

“You’re—more than any fiery ball of fire…thing.” Harry said, struggling to make sense. “W-when I first saw you—I saw a challenge. You’re not the star—you’re the universe holding it. I-I’m sorry, to always bring my feelings into everything but—being around you drives me crazy. You make me want to…try—harder and better than before. No omega has ever made me this way.” 

Louis stayed silent. And this—is where the awkward comes in. He was trying to be nice about it for Harry, but God, he is horrible at feelings. His never seem to come out right—so how the hell can he deal with somebody else’s? 

Louis, this angel; a God even, was laying right beside him. Harry could start to feel that guilty feeling—his heart unwillingly beating right out his chest. He wants to say, no, we’re just friends, don’t worry about it—just what Louis wants them to be—but he can’t deny his urge. 

“I…have a hard time reminding myself we’re not a—thing. It bothers me to see you, and remember I can’t just run up—and kiss you.” 

“W-we’re just friends, Harry,” Louis said suddenly, going stiff. 

“I know!” Harry nearly yelled, making Louis jump as he stood up in frustration, pacing. “I know. And it kills me. You haven’t been in my position—you don’t know what romance is like for me.” 

Louis brought his knees up to his chest to hold himself, patiently waiting for it all to end—to blow away. 

“Any omega I breathe towards jumps straight into my arms,” Harry said mockingly towards himself, meanwhile Louis backed up further on the hood, “but you. You’re different. You keep me guessing if the time is right—like a normal me would have, and it frustrates me.” 

Louis gripped onto his legs tighter when Harry turned over sharply, to stare at him once more. He kept repeating in his mind, telling himself it would be over, hoping it would end. 

“Tell me,” Harry said, stalking right over to Louis so that their faces were close, and he was leaning over the hood. 

Louis looked down shyly. 

He understood what Harry was getting at, and in honesty, he wanted to give in. But a little voice in his head was telling him not to. 

“Tell me.” Harry growled once more, taking one strong finger to lift Louis’ chin so their eyes could connect again. “Do I have a chance with your lips?” 

“N-no,” Louis said instinctively, fighting to lower his head. 

“Don’t play me now, Louis,” Harry pleaded, lifting his chin up once more, “not now. Not while my heart is on the line.”

“What do you want me to say?” Louis whispered. “Do you want me to lie?” 

“I want you to be honest with me.” Harry said, eyes stern. “Don’t keep me waiting around anymore. I swear—Louis Tomlinson, I am going to fall for you and it will be on you.” 

“I—I don’t know!” Louis cried out frustratingly. 

Alpha’s have incredibly good senses, especially when it comes to the omega body. They were born to attune and attend to the omegas needs. Right now, Harry could almost smell the slick Louis was producing. 

“That is not what your body is telling me,” Harry said, side-smirking, “maybe your mouth is lying.” 

“Don’t do this to me.” Louis protested pathetically, feeling his emotions betray him. “Harry—it’s not right.” 

Harry examined both Louis’ eyes back and forth, then pressed back on the car and pushed himself away. Louis let out a sigh in relief. 

“Then what is right?” Harry said, pacing like an elegant prince, hands behind his back. “To play my feelings—or yours? Darling, I am sure it will lead to both our destructions.” 

“Both of our feelings are here—I just—don’t know if mine are in the same place.” Louis said, weak. 

Harry gave Louis an unforgiving look. Four in the morning was too early for lies. 

“D-don’t take my body as a sign of attraction.” Louis said, panicky. “There are two types of attractions—and-and—”

“I know.” Harry said, walking back over to the car. “I’m sorry. I—didn’t mean to make your uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention.” 

Louis waited to make he was honest—and all the drama was gone, before he hopped off the car. 

“I-it’s okay—fine, really.” Louis shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. “I need to go get some sleep, anyway—I’ve got work tomorrow, you know?” 

“Right.” Harry said with his plump lips, frowning only slightly. “Do you need me to walk you back?” 

“No—no. I’ll be fine…,” Louis said, leaning back and forth, “thank you for the night…I had fun.” 

Harry just smiled—dimples and all; and it was beautiful. Then, his face got all serious, and this fucker bent down to Louis’ ear. Louis was resisting the urge to jump back—like he’s done with everything else in his life—but he stood it out. 

“Thank you…Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said into Louis’ ear, his lips brushing against skin, all the way to his stubbly cheek, where he kissed him. 

It lasted a second, but Louis felt like his whole body was on fire for a million years. 

Harry stood up straight again, smiling down at the wide-mouthed omega. 

“Goodnight.” Harry said softly, shoving his hands into his expensive coat then trotting back to his car. 

Harry turned back once to see Louis, and Louis was still in the same spot, embarrassingly, waving slightly. 

The prince offered one more smile before driving off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a while. i had a few chapters released on wattpad that i never posted here, so i'll update those and i should be adding a new one fairly soon.

It was just one of those days.

 

Harry had just turned the left corner of the stage-house, which is where they entertain and have guests, to be greeted by a roaring crowd of well-dressed people, each with a glass of alcohol and smile on their face.

This was casual. It was something Harry had made normal just to get by. He couldn't let those lazy nights with Louis or quiet days in his room change the fact that he was a popular boy.

The party wasn't for him, no, but the media and people there most certainly made it that way. Course, his mother made it that way too.

Anne had a knack for hooking Harry up with strange, up-tight woman. It was her thing. She would throw parties once a month, if not dozens, just to see if Harry could turn out to be a suitor for some over-priced bimbos.

"Here's my son, Harry," Anne said near the stairs of the stage, motioning Harry to come to her.

Luckily, there would be no speeches tonight but there was going to be a ton of awkward get-to-knows and glances.

He blinked towards them, trying to build up the courage to just fucking walk. Anne yell-whispered for him again, making a mad face.

Harry walked over to the group Anne was standing in. Of course, it was just a ton of females who looked like they had a pole firmly wedged up their asses. He walked up, gave his mum a kiss on the cheek, the politely bowed to the other woman.

"Harry, you have to meet these fine ladies, really-Tyler, tell Harry about your travels to America," Anne said excitingly, hitting Harry on the arm.

The tired-almost emotionless prince blinked down at the girl who was barley his height, had short blonde hair and wore red lipstick.

"Taylor." She corrected, trying not to seethe. "It is actually an excellent story, but I wouldn't want to bore you."

"No, no," Anne said, laughing ridiculously loud, "I'm sure Harry would love to hear it!"

Anne looked over to Harry, her face told a very clean and clear story. It said, 'you better fucking act like you want to hear this story so-god help me'.

Harry looked at Taylor and gave a meaningless smile.

"Oh, I'm sure he has no interest in this story," Taylor laughed elegantly, "You're a prince! Your stories must be far greater, really, you must tell me about them sometime."

"That's so nice!" Anne cut in. "Isn't it, Harry? That's very nice."

Harry gave a closed-lip smile, and looked down at his feet. He was tired beyond belief, and the only thing he could think about at that moment; was how he was going to convince Louis to allow him over.

"I would be delighted if you could show me around, Harry," Taylor said, earning a snort from all the other girls, "this venue is divine, I can't think of anything more adventurous."

"Harry would love to!" Anne squealed, slapping Harry on the arm once more. "Wouldn't you, Harry?"

"Uh-of course." Harry said, perking up and offering his arm towards the girl, just like his mother had raised him to be. "Follow me? I'll show you around."

Taylor smoothly interlocked her arm, or more like her hand with his in proper fairy-tail fashion. All the other woman in the group frowned at the two as they walked away, crowds gawking and people with cameras flocking.

"Harry! Harry!" yelled the paparazzi', following him through crowds.

The girl smiled, holding onto Harry.

This is possibly the best attention any of these girls could get-you know, these types of girls. Harry has been dreadfully honest with himself about them. They were nothing more than a wannabe-sweaty one-night stand on a drunken night, something he'd try to forget.

He's had plenty experience, too, and from that experience, he knows the rush he got was definitely not worth the earthquake of media that came flooding in after every night he wasted on another girl. Course, to the girls, it meant publicity.

They wanted nothing more than to get some sort of credit for hanging out with him. Bedding the prince, Harry Styles was on a whole other level of achievement. He was smart though, he knew the biggest goal out of any of them was to fulfill their childhood dreams-which would be to marry him.

Most of them were raised as gold-diggers. Their parents were already rich, of course, but they train them to go for a prize worthy of them. Harry was a huge target to these woman.

Anne knew they were like this-but she agreed with it. Rich should stick with the rich, marry in your own kind and do it rich and so on, blah-blah-blah. She knew just what she was doing to Harry at every one of these parties.

"Harry, look this way! Who's the girl?" paparazzi shouted, reminding him of how much they scared Louis on a night like this. 

'Let's get this over with," Harry mouthed to himself, looking over and smiling at the girl. 

There were countless photos taken before they disappeared off to the back.

He led her to the private terrace he took Louis that one night, one New Years. He could remember how tight his stomach felt, and how amazingly beautiful Louis looked. 

"Here," Harry said, walking her out onto the terrace and shoving her arm away from his, "this is it. There are seats, if you'd like." 

"Oh, thank you," Taylor said, going over to the ledge of the balcony, "this is amazing." 

Harry watched her little tricks. This girl was like all the other ones, but she started her games early. He noticed when she casually bent and stuck out her bum. 

"Thanks." Harry said, rolling his eyes away from her and walking over to take a seat. 

She quickly joined him by sitting in the chair in front of him. She purposely lent her chest foreword when she did, just to show extra cleavage. 

Any other Alpha would love this, but Harry was so used to these girls tricks. 

He's been with these girls types before. A quick access to easy pleasure always turned out to be a wasted night and more unwanted press. 

"So," Taylor said, crossing her legs and running her hand up one, so that the cut of her dress landed between skin, "tell me about this place. Is this somewhere you come often?" 

Cliche. Typical conversation starter. Harry wanted out. 

"Yes." Harry said, looking off into the streets. 

"Family and all?" 

"Yeah." Harry answered, eyes still elsewhere.

The only thing he could picture right now is Louis. 

"Is this not something you're into?" The girl huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Huh?" He said, blinking back to her. 

"Are you not interested in me?" Taylor asked. "Am I not pretty, or something?" 

"No, no...no." Harry said. "You're fine! I-uh, this wasn't meant to be anything...other than a greeting." 

"P-lease, Harry." Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "Don't play coy. I know exactly how you play woman on nights like these-so I was hoping we could skip the formalities."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, baffled.

"Oh-don't play the prude game!" Taylor said, reaching to one of her sleeves to slowly pull it down. "I know what you're like. You're charming-smart, and you love the sex just as much as I so don't even bother-"

"Stop this," Harry hissed, reaching over to pull her sleeve back up, "have some respect."

Taylor stopped for a second, then stood up smirking.

"Harry...," Taylor said, walking to Harry's chair, then behind it so she could rest her hands on his shoulders, "you're such a show. Really, isn't it time we skip passed this-get to exactly what we both want?"

Harry's eyes were wide, and he stayed frozen in his chair.

"You're so tense, Harry." She tsked, hands working into his neck, then bent down to whisper into his ear. "I know exactly what you're like."

"Stop." Harry said calmly, eyebrows furrowing.

"You are just like they said you would be," Taylor said, "pretty, overdressed and expensive."

"Who...said that?" Harry breathed.

"Oh, my friends, silly." Taylor said, still  
massaging his neck. "The ones you laid. I know a few-out of the many, I'm sure. They say you're good...I want to find out-"

"Stop this-nonsense!" Harry roared, abruptly standing up. "You're crazy. This-this is not normal. You can't just-say that to someone!"

"I was just hoping we could skip formalities," Taylor said, coming up to Harry, trying to put her hands on him again, "you seem stressed and I can help with that."

"Don't touch me!" Harry yelled, infuriated and pulling away. "I'm in-love."

"She doesn't have to know!" Taylor said, pulling her dress strap down again. "It can be our little, dirty secret."

"You're...sick." Harry frowned, walking to the exit.

"You fool!" Taylor screamed, stomping her feet. "Harry!"

He made his way down the stairs and back to a big backstage area that separated him from the rest of the party by a red rope. He wasn't close to the crowd, but luckily there weren't any paparazzi left.

"Harry!" Taylor said, running down the stairs.

"What?" Harry said aggravatedly turning around.

"You should know," she said, to Harry's disgust, bumping her chest into his, "I have always loved you-since I was a little girl. I grew up dreaming of you."

"Enough-" Harry said, turning away.

"No, please," she whined pathetically,  
pulling his arm back to her, "they told me you would like it. I was told to do this. I am so sorry."

"Uh..," Harry said, looking at her eyes, "okay? You should know it wasn't right. And-and if you didn't--now you know."

"Yes, I know now," she panicked, "I have one thing I need to give you."

Taylor's eyes wandered from Harry to the area of guests. They were far away from eye's view but anyone peeping could surely see.

"Okay?" Harry said, confused. "What is-"

Taylor cut him off with a kiss, puckering on him. Her lipstick suffocated him.

Harry shoved her back, completely thrown off guard.

"Taylor!" he shouted, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Thank you, Harry." Taylor giggled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"You're freaking insane-w-what-why did you do that?" Harry said, upset.

"I got what I came for," Taylor said, pointing over to the red-rope area, where paparazzi had gathered again, still taking countless pictures.

Harry looked over, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"I should have you arrested," Harry threatened back to her, "I should call the cops."

"What for?" Taylor blinked. "All I did was kiss you."

"T-that's wrong!" Harry shouted, visibly enraged. "You tried throwing yourself out me-and-and-I could report you for sexual assault. You forced yourself on me. That's so, so wrong, Taylor!"

"I...," Taylor said, mouth wide, "good luck."

"You're-sick." Harry scoffed, pointing. "And thank you, hopefully you'll be in jail by tomorrow-"

"No, I meant it." Taylor laughed. "You really think they'll believe you?"

"What are you saying-"

"I'm an Omega, Harry." Taylor continued laughing. "They're not going to believe you! They would never picture me doing something like that-and even if I did-you should love it. Be a real Alpha."

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, infuriated. "Can't you understand I am in-love? I didn't want any of that! I can't even touch the person I want-you sick...twisted...brat!"

"Wow, rude." Taylor said sarcastically. "Why wait for somebody who's never going to love you back, when you can have me?"

"I am calling the cops." Harry said, completely done and walking away. "Good luck boning your next victim."

"Try it!" Taylor screamed as he walked away, realization hitting her. "Go-try. They won't believe you, anyways. Even if they did, it will only give me more attention."

Harry stopped walking, on the verge of breaking down. He held his head up and continued.

He went home that night and cried in his bed. The only thing he wanted was Louis, to hold and kiss. He needed peace of mind.

Harry never ended up calling the cops. He was already known as a womanizer by the media and his mother. He couldn't risk another scandal, let alone give Taylor what she wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys intimidate me so much and i don't know what is okay/proper with you. 
> 
> so warning: this chapter has some smut and if that's not something you're comfortable with don't come crying to me please, idc.

The history behind the Payne Corp has lasted for generations. It first was first founded by Liam's father, Geoff, then passed down after the old-man retired.

The company was big, of course, but it's publicity blew up once Liam took charge. Him and Zayn were an amazing eye-candy couple.

The public, the media-everyone knows about the famous mister Payne and Malik. The dynamic duo.

They have made millions off different companies, destroyed others and always manage to end up on top.

The only thing that was really kept under the hush was their personal life; specifically with Niall. 

Since things between them and Niall became official, so did their protectiveness. They were not going to allow their beloved mate to be put anywhere under the same microscope they were.

So, to prevent tons of tabloids regarding their mate, even still to  
this day, they make sure he is hidden and driven around secretly. Outings are near impossible with all the hysteria that comes with being around Niall. p

//

Niall, Zayn and Liam were all in the back of a limo, on their way to Liam's beloved old-mans house to pay a visit.

Truthfully, not one of them really liked his parents, but Liam was a nice person, and always insisted he not neglect them.

"I could have been your sugar baby," Niall said in a complaining voice, going off on some rant, having his nose poked by Liam, "and you both my sugar daddies. I give you sex in exchange for nice, fancy things."

"We already do that," Zayn said dully, too busy working on his iPad to look up.

"You don't like the baby, daddy dynamic?" Liam pouted, delicately petting the omega in his arms. "It's better than you being some body for sex."

"Yeah, but like," Niall pouted, trying to explain his thoughts, "you could be nice daddies, and I would like the sex. Win-win."

"I prefer marriage." Zayn spoke up again, still not looking up from his important taxes.

"I agree." Liam said, displeased. "We like to claim our property."

"Stupid." Niall said, earning a adoring look from Liam. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. We could have been a hot couple."

"We were barley off our feet when we met you," Zayn said, furrowing his eyebrows, laughing at how ridiculous it was, "there was no way in hell we could afford your fees."

"Niall is an expensive sugar baby." Liam said delightfully. "We'd go broke!"

"Are you kidding me?" Niall laughed in shock, shaking his head. "Have you seen Liam's birth-house? His parents are loaded. You're both loaded."

"That's not my money, dear," Liam said, smiling at how cute Niall looked when he was all frustrated, "if we were to give you money, it'd be ours and we would have gone homeless."

"True." Niall agreed, after thinking a while. "You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off this ass. I'd make tons."

"Niall!" Liam scowled softy. "Don't use that word."

Niall frowned and crossed his arms.

God, Liam is not even sure how he contains himself around such a precious creature. Especially when he is wriggling and squirming in his lap.

"Niall," Liam said sternly again, earning a look from Zayn, "no more saying bad words, okay?"

"No." Niall said simply, and childishly.

Niall has always been a difficult little baby to his daddies.

"No?" Liam repeated, voice deepening from aggravation. "Are you saying no to your daddy?"

Niall loved this side of Liam. It was all-rough and asserting Alpha shit.

"Yes." Niall nodded, gulping in his dry mouth.

Liam twisted his grip on Niall, so that he was really looking up at him now.

It was so easy to see how worked up Liam was getting. The normal, soft expression of kindness has left his face-and was replaced by eyes that undressed Niall.

"You're being naughty," Liam warned, one of his hands starting to caress Niall side lustfully, "and naughty babies get punished, don't they?"

Niall gaped, feeling his stomach twist up and a heat in his lower half.

"Answer me," Liam said, shaking Niall quickly and roughly, then leaning in closer, "do they get punished?"

"Y-yeah," Niall breathed.

"Say yes, daddy," Liam said, testing him.

"Yes, daddy." Niall whispered, almost angelically-it was sinful.

All of Zayn's attention was now on his mates, already picturing a cute-red ass and long legs sprawled over the leather seats.

"That's right, baby." Liam cooed through a proud smirk. "Now, stand up."

"N-no-"

"Niall," Liam nearly barked, "if you don't stand up right now, I will make it double. Now, stand."

Niall whimpered, crawling off his mates lap, then stood in front of both of them, Alpha eyes scanning him relentlessly.

"Good, baby." Liam smiled proudly, sighing. "It's about time I break you in-you've been such a handful to your daddies lately."

Zayn just nodded in agreement, ready for a show.

"Unbutton your pants, honey." Liam said soothingly. "I want them off."

Niall obliged-but rebelliously, close to rolling his eyes and huffing. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, they sled down his thin legs.

The boys gaped and near by drooled over the pink panties he had on, and the undeniable bulge that was showcased in the front.

"Come here," Liam said, patting his lap.

Niall kicked the pants off the heel of his foot and routinely laid stomach-down on Liam's lap.

Liam's hand found a resting spot on Niall's panty covered bum, fingers dipping in the outline of a crack.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Liam asked, gently patting his bum. "Ten? Twenty?"

"Ten-ten." Niall said, his breathe already starting to hitch.

Niall didn't mind the spanks-they were definitely more enjoyable than the ones he'd received as a child. The heat in his crotch made the skin on his behind scream to be smacked.

"Are you sure?" Liam said, finger going to toy with the hem of his underwear. "You were awfully disobedient."

"Y-yes," Niall whimpered.

"What do you think, Zayn?" Liam asked, turning to his mate.

"At least fifteen," Zayn said devilishly, "he's been a bad boy."

"Agreed." Liam said diplomatically. "Fifteen. Okay, Niall?"

"O-okay," Niall said in anticipation.

They could both smell the slick forming in their omegas body and lust in their own.

Liam smiled, gently pulling the panties past Niall's cheeks, exposing his cute little tush. The cold air of the limo hit his soft skin and made him stiffen up.

"Amazing," Zayn murmured, eyes glued to his mates pretty arse.

"Such a cute little bum you have, dear," Liam cooed, his hand gently groping one of his cheeks to get a quick glimpse of his hole, "it'll look so nice once it's all pink. Won't it, Zayn?"

"It will," Zayn said, voice consumed in lust, "I can hardly wait."

"Okay, baby," Liam said caringly, "I'm going to start. Tell me if it's too much, okay? Count with me."

Niall nodded, the pads of his fingers digging into the seat.

"One," Liam said, sending his hand down with a large smack.

Niall yelped slightly, taking it all in. The pain sent a shockwave of pleasure to his genitals which was becoming over-bearing.

"One." Niall said shortly after, eyes shut.

"Two," Liam said, his hand making another 'whap' sound on Niall's soft bum.

Zayn gaped in amazement. He loved watching how helpless Niall looked on Liam's lap like that, and how the cheeks reddened and jiggled with each slap.

"Two." Niall hissed out.

"Three," Liam said, his slaps becoming faster and his vision becoming darker, "four, five, six."

Niall was biting down on his bottom lip-hard. He couldn't control how ridiculously horny this made him.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten...," Liam continued, making each slap sting equally.

It was obvious to Liam how hot this made Niall-he could practically feel his hard-on when he laid down.

By the tenth slap, Niall was done. He instinctively humped himself on to his daddies lap.

"You naughty boy...," Liam tsked with a smirk, still sending down slaps, "eleven."

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen," Liam said, stopping before the last one, hand resting on his burning ass, "count with me, baby. Last one.

Niall moaned out awkwardly, overwhelmed by the sensation he was getting.

"Fifteen." Niall and Liam said almost simultaneously.

Liam patted Niall's now-sore-bum.

"You okay, babe?" Liam asked, suddenly more caring. "Was that too hard?"

"Y-yeah," Niall said quietly, his lower half still burning with lust, "it was good."

"Good." Liam smiled pridefully, fingers tapping on his red work-of-art. "Now, sit up."

Niall pushed himself up and managed right back in Liam's lap.

"You were a bad boy," Liam said, petting Niall's flushed face, "do you understand that?"

"Yes, daddy." Niall said resting his head in the crevice of Liam's neck.

He loved it there. It smelled like expensive cologne and Alpha.

"Are you going to say potty-words again?" Liam asked, his fingers brushing around on Niall's soft skin. 

"No." Niall said smiling into Liam's neck, obviously lying.

"Okay." Liam settled. "If you do, you know what will happen. I want my babies mouth clean."

Zayn just sat there as his usual, dark self. Observing how in hell Liam can be so good with all this.

He's never been very good with dating...or romance in general. Every possible mate Liam and Zayn has ever looked into has either been fucking nuts or would favor Zayn for his looks.

He was quiet, shy and-just not one for all of that. That's why Niall was a miracle sent from God. He automatically adjusted to both of them and was willing to understand.

//

Other things ensued during the car-ride. Anyone could tell with how flushed Niall's face was.

They all had messed up hair and satisfied smirks on their faces.

Louis has always known when Niall got it good with his husbands because he would always seem calmer and more at ease. Probably all that sexual tension.

Once out of the car, the boys walk towards the huge, over glamorized house. Niall was more than right about the Payne family being loaded.

This house wasn't much like the one Niall and his husbands share. It's big...but it's overly perfect.

Niall has broken in their home. It used to be prefect and lifeless until Niall came along and scratched up, and broke countless expensive furniture. He also added a bunch of useless junk they barely have time to use.

He's given it a homey feeling that Zayn and Liam could never repay him for, no matter how much of a headache it can be sometimes.

"So, who's gonna knock first?" Niall gulped at the entrance.

They all looked at each other, then back at Liam.

"I'll do it!" Liam said frustrated, shaking his head. "Bunch o' weenies."

"They're your parents!" Zayn scolded, already back on his phone, working.

Liam rang the doorbell and they waited. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and Niall fidgeted in his spot.

"Why do we have to suck their a--butts?" Niall questioned. "Like do they give us any sexual favors? No."

"You wouldn't want their sexual favors," Liam cringed.

"Oh, you've already dabbled?" Niall said, earning a laugh from Zayn. "Do you still suck on your mums tits?"

"Too far!" Zayn laughed out.

"Niall!" Liam blushed.

"Seriously!" Niall said. "Why else would we need to be here?"

"Don't make me take you back to that limo I swear to-"

"God!" Niall interrupted, laughing. "Titty sucker. Big fat ones, too."

"You're childish!" Liam frowned.

"No, you." Niall said, more than loving this.

"Guys, shut up-"

"No-you shut up!" Liam yelled back at Zayn, all worked up.

"Don't you-fucking say that to me," Zayn said, looking up, glaring at Liam.

"Titty sucker, titty licker," Niall continued happily, smiling away all his anxieties.

"It's not my fault both of you are-"

And in that second, Liam's mother pulled open the door and the volume of these three boys shot through the door.

"Hi...boys," Liam's mother, Karen said.

They all stopped in their tracks, and Liam and Zayn looked like a deer in headlights.

Possibly the last thing she caught was something about titties.

"Hi!" Niall smiled.

"Mum...," Liam said embarrassed, "how are you? Sorry about...uh."

"I'm good." Karen blinked. "Please...all of you, come in."

"Okay!" Niall said, shoving past his husbands and Liam's mom to get inside.

Karen made wide eyes at Niall, then looked back at Liam.

"Uh," Liam said, unsure on what to do so he tried pushing passed his mom too, to cover up Niall's tracks.

Karen moved out of the way before Zayn could do the same thing.

"So!" Liam clapped his hands together. "Where's dad?"

"Mr. Payne is in the living room...," Karen said closing the door, "we were just finishing up another season of I Love Lucy."

Zayn rolled his eyes. They've always been so strict about saying parental names around him and Niall. It's only to show them they're 'not family'. Those old salty fucks.

"We're here for a quick visit only," Zayn said, which probably made Karen happy, "we have to pop in and out. I have a business meeting and Liam has some laundry to take care of."

Liam wasn't planning on limiting their visit but it was for the best. He wouldn't be able to put his foot down anyway.

"Ah, I see." Karen said, giving an annoying look at Niall, who was looking around and touching things. "Well please, come to the living room. I'll bring out some wine."

"Okay!" Liam smiled fakely, casually trying to pull Niall away from whatever he was poking next.

The three walked up a few floors, into a large open living room.

"Liam!" Geoff Payne shouted from a chair. "Looks like you've brought friends, too."

"Mates, dad." Liam said, a smile still plastered to his face while he went to go hug his dad.

"Mates, that's what I said. Like your lad friends." Geoff laughed, not minding the other two boys.

Zayn rolled his eyes at the old farts joke. What is it with old people and their dumb jokes?

"Husbands." Liam corrected again, laughing awkwardly. "We're married."

"Pity." Geoff said, leaving room for an awkward silence. "So how has my boy been?"

"Fine, actually," Liam said, settling on a couch with his mates, one on either side, "we've just been busy with work and all, I've had no time to visit."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Geoff smiled.

Karen walked back in with a tray of wine glasses, handing them off.

Niall smiled, putting the glass to his lips to only be stopped by Liam. Trying to not be noticed, Liam slapped Niall's hand, warning him not to. The baby isn't allowed to drink.

"And...Zayn," Karen struggled to get out, "have you been managing my babies company? It's a job for only capable hands."

"Ours, actually," Liam budded in, "we both co-own. And Zayn is more than capable."

"Community college, was it?" Geoff asked Zayn.

"Uni." Zayn answered, rolling his eyes. "Law and business."

"Right," Karen said, sipping her wine, "good choices, bad choices, I suppose."

"Excuse me-" Zayn started, but was interrupted by Liam.

"Zayn." Liam said, looking over at him with big brown eyes.

"What did she just fucking-"

"I think Zayn is a little upset," Liam said over him, looking at his parents, "long drive and all."

"Oh, I would be upset too if my only other options of fornication were with an Alpha," Geoff snubbed, laughing.

"Wait-excuse me?" Liam said, embarrassed.

"No, dear, you know we're just joking." Karen said, smiling. "Just playing."

Zayn looked like he wanted to stab a bitch and Liam was very confused.

"Anyway...," Liam said, confused.

"No-why don't you explain what you were just trying to convey there?" Zayn said, interrupting Liam this time.

"Nothing, dear," Karen laughed, sharing a smile with Geoff, "just a little tradition talk. How Alpha's belong with Omegas and so on."

"That's bull." Zayn barked. "Who gives a fuck about tradition?"

"Zaynie!" Liam chirped, getting embarrassed by the nickname he blurted out once his parents lifted brows.

"Careful with your words, Zaynie." Geoff said, tone threatening. "Just..friendly banter here."

"I'm not even going to try replying to that, you dumb fucking cu--"

"Okay!" Liam yelled. "Anyway. So we've been up to a few things uh--Niall has started sewing! He's so talented."

"Oh really?" Karen asked Niall.

"Yeah, it's true." Niall said, sniffling slightly. "Dadd-I mean, Liam, took away my video games so I have been forced to be creative."

"Why'd you do that, Liam?" Geoff laughed. "The boy is ten years younger than you! His brain can't handle anything away from a screen."

Zayn's hand was gripping onto the arm of the chair to stop himself from losing it.

"Well, see," Niall began, careless, "I was a little naugh-bad, and like, I had to be punished for it because he hates it when I don't do as I am told!"

Zayn cringed. Great story, baby. He could feel the judgmental looks on his poor mate.

"That's...interesting." Geoff laughed. "Don't tell me you have some sort of BDSM kink, or something."

"Uh, no?" Liam gulped, face obviously red. "I just keep him in check. Niall can be a hand-full sometimes."

"Course he can," Geoff said, shaking his head, "he's blonde and young! The boy's practically a bubble head!"

Liam didn't say anything. What can he say? His parents only believe in their own opinions.

They've always been skeptical of Zayn, and when Niall came along, he's surprised they didn't disown him. Niall was way younger, easy going, and so wild compared to all of them. Their parents never understood.

"I-uh, am really smart." Niall said shyly, clearly feeling shot down. "I had great grades."

Stop trying to prove yourself to them, Zayn thought, if we feel like we have to prove something there's a problem.

"Should have went to college, honey." Karen smirked, letting out a laugh. "Barking up a rich families tree wasn't the best career choice."

"Barking up a-huh?" Niall repeated, confused.

"It's a metaphor, dear," Karen laughed with Geoff. "They didn't teach you those where you're from?"

"I didn't do anything...purposely." Niall said, frowning. "I fell in-love."

"Right." Geoff chuckled. "A young, pretty omega fell in-love with a couple of rich men in their thirties. Right."

"I did!" Niall cried out, getting upset. "I-I love them."

"Anyway," Karen said, changing the subject, "if you boys are hungry-"

"I love them!" Niall said again, dramatically and insistent. "They're my life."

Liam stayed quiet, not wanting to get the same look Niall was getting. Meanwhile, Zayn had about had it with these people tearing him and his mates apart.

"How old were you when you started gold digging-I mean, falling in love with these two?" Geoff scoffed loudly, making Niall jump in his seat.

"S-seventeen."

"Seventeen." Geoff repeated. "Seventeen year-old after a couple of soon-to-be millionaires. Ten year difference, nothing strange about it."

"We were just friends when we met!" Niall said, getting worked up and flushed. "Nothing happened. It's not like I was planning anything."

"You just said you fell in-love at seventeen," Karen laughed, "don't be a hypocrite."

"Couple of single twenty seven year-old Alpha's and one attractive young Omega?" Geoff pshed. "Something was bound to happen whether you are telling the truth or not. It obviously did."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Niall said, breaking.

Niall hasn't faced this type of pressure and criticism since his  
life at home. All Zayn and Liam do is praise and glorify him.

"Because you're a gold digging whore!" Geoff shouted, shutting Niall up.

Niall broke down that instant, tears rushing down his face. His usually bright white skin turned a shade of red and his common bright expression was gone.

"You cunt munching bastard!" Zayn screamed, standing up in an instant to go rush and kneel sympathetically in front of his crying angel.

Liam sat there in complete and utter shock. He didn't know what to say-or do.

Zayn checked Niall's face as if he lost an eye, holding his warm cheeks.

"Are you okay, baby?" Zayn asked, wiping away a tear as Niall shook his head furiously. "Don't cry, angel.  
Shh, shh."

"This is pathetic...," Geoff huffed, disgusted at the sign of affection.

Zayn stood up like lighting and got right up into Geoff's face, yelling.

"Don't you dare talk to my mate again! You hear me?" Zayn roared, his fists and jaw clenched. "I will have your death planned and to the lowest expense."

Niall's sobs became louder from Zayn's harsh yelling.

"He was just speaking the truth!" Karen said, standing up.

"Do I look like I give a mother-fuck, bitch?" Zayn fired back at her, making her knees go weak. "Shut your shit filled mouth!"

Zayn stalked back to Niall, glaring at pale-faced Liam on the way. He gathered up Niall and lifted him up, carrying him out of the room.

Niall held onto Zayn's neck and shoulders, and his cries soon became muffled sniffles in his husbands shirt.

"It's okay, Niall," Zayn said, kissing Niall's soft hair as he walked out, "I promised I would protect you and I always will."

"Liam..," Geoff started to say.

"Stop." Liam said, standing up, glaring at his parents. "Don't say anything else."

"It's been building up, son," Geoff said, "we want what's best for you."

"Then be there for me." Liam said. "You're my parents, not theirs. My relationship with them has nothing to do with you both...why can't you just support me?"

"We do," Karen said, "that's why we said what we said!"

"I...don't want either of you talking to my mates ever again." Liam said. "You may call me but if you even mention their names...I will file a restraining order and you will never see me again."

"Liam...," Karen gasped out of surprise.

"No...fuck you...," Liam swore, furrowing his eyebrows and walking out.

//

Liam slammed the limo door shut before the driver could.

Niall jumped a little in Zayn's protective arms, still sniffling and hiccuping things out.

"W-why a-are they-y alw-ways so m-m-mean t-to me-e?" Niall hiccuped out, hot tears still going down his face.

"Shh," Zayn cooed lovingly in Niall's ear, tightening his grip, "it's okay. It's over now. Don't cry, baby."

"I-I-I can't-t h-help it-t." Niall said  
"T-they w-were s-so mean-n-n."

Zayn looked up, glaring at Liam.

'This is your fault,' Zayn mouthed.

"I know," Liam whispered, feeling ashamed from the opposite side of the limo, "never again."


	29. Chapter 29

"If I was any more stupid," Niall said thoughtfully, examining a pair of baby slippers, "I'd be you-and wouldn't buy it."

Louis didn't make a sound to Niall's pleasant surprise.

"And I couldn't live with myself if I made that choice." Niall shrugged, putting cute tiny, baby slippers in his shopping cart.

Louis was too busy reading up on Harry Styles tabloids to say anything snarky.

He was trying to keeping his cool around Niall, because damn, that boy could overreact; but internally, he was stressing.

Article after article, word for word, people had caught Harry in motion with some blonde-headed-bimbo. No, it wasn't Niall, sadly.

'Prince Harry Styles spotted with blonde mystery girl!'

'Harry get's cozy with his new Cinderella?!'

And worst of all, there were actual pictures of them actually...sharing a kiss. It broke Louis to look at it.

He couldn't understand why he felt this way. There was no way he liked Harry like that? So...why was he upset?

Louis was having a never-ending conversation with himself on it.

'I don't feel anything, obviously,' Louis thought, unknowingly staring off at nothing, 'I let go one of the biggest celebrities England has, so, nope--nothing! Nothing...at...all.'

"--You okay, buddy?" Niall asked, holding the pair of socks, all wide-eyed.

Louis caught himself, realizing he was stuck in a lost, facial expression, squeezing the life out of his coffee cup.

"Y-yeah," Louis said, gulping, "just thinking."

"About?" Niall said, lifting a brow.

"Nothing." Louis answered back, sounding all pissy. "I'm just thinking."

"Kay'." Niall shrugged, uncaring. "We should move on to underwear next. Liam is mad that I keep stealing his."

Louis turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Sure-sure." Louis said, visibly tired and upset.

The two of them gravitated over to the boxers area. Niall picked up random packages of random sizes and threw them in the cart. yLouis lifelessly palmed underwear.

"I'm not sure what size he is," Niall says thoughtfully, "but he's got a big dick so that takes up most of the space."

"Does that mean it's baggy on you?" Louis asked, hoping to dent Niall's cheerful ego.

"Yeah, it is." Niall said truthfully, blushing over the thought of his husband. "He's a big boy. He-he says he loves my little body...and parts."

"Ugh," Louis groaned, making a grossed-out face, "you guys are so gross. I hate you."

"You love me, though," Niall said, collecting way more underwear than needed.

Niall looked over the different boxers like a savvy mom shopper and Louis looked like the impatient emo-kid that was dragged to the store.

"How much underwear can one man need?" Louis sighed impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Not much cause' the daddies made some deal with a Calvin-guy, so we get tons of his underwear." Niall said, getting one final pair of boxor shorts. "I usually just throw mine away after I use it. It's a blessing, really."

"Wow, rich people." Louis snorted. "If you have so much underwear-why are you stealing Liam's? Or even buying more?"

"Well, little boy," Niall smirked, "as much as he says he 'hates' it, I know for a fact that he loves my smell-and when he's alone-"

"Enough!" Louis shouted, childishly plugging his ears. "Why do I always fucking ask? Why haven't I learned?"

"Don't ask me," Niall said, giggly, "ask God. Maybe you're just a sick perverted-fuck."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Louis scoffed.

"You don't think about Harry ever?" Niall said, examining another underwear package.

"What?"

"Like sexually-"

"No-yes, I know what you mean but-but, why him?" Louis said, nervous. "Why are we using him as an example?"

"Because you like him?" Niall said as a fact, turning his palm up in the air.

"But not like, like-like him." Louis said, struggling to keep a straight face. "It's platonic."

"Harry would be upset if he heard you say that," Niall said, shrugging and moving his cart filled with underwear.

"Why?" Louis said, nosey for opinions. "It's not like we are-anything. We just hang out and-stuff. He wouldn't care. He has tons of girls."

"You're different...to him." Niall said, trying to think. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and always directs everything to you. His eyes always wander on you, and he can't stop smiling when you're around. I'm not a love doctor, but I would like to diagnose a big fatty crush."

"Crushes don't mean anything." Louis said stubbernly. "He...has plenty of people he probably likes. He could get over me in a night."

"I doubt that." Niall said, looking at different shirts.

"He already has," Louis mumbled to himself, the sound still hitting Niall's ears.

"What?"

"Nothing." Louis said, trying to quickly change the subject. "Are you sure you have enough underwear?"

"Yes-now what did you say?" Niall said, turning back to Louis.

"I-I said he's over me." Louis shrugged, trying to act like he doesn't give a shit. "We've discussed it and stuff."

"What?" Niall repeated, furrowing his eyes. "You told him about your feelings-and he's over you? This doesn't add up so give me an explanation right the fuck-now."

"I don't like him!" Louis said instinctively, him and Niall's mouths both opening. "We-we don't like each other."

"I can't speak for your cryptic ass, but I can tell Harry definitely likes-or at least did like you." Niall said seriously, putting his hands on his hips; full on mother mode. "So what the fuck happened between you?"

"We just-aren't going to be a thing." Louis shrugged, visibly pained.

"He felt the same?" Niall said, raising his voice. "He wanted that-or was it just you? Because I swear to my husbands rich dicks, if you fucked up anything-"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Louis yelled back. "W-who cares? It's over-it's water under the bridge!"

"Louis." Niall said with dull eyes, ready to get into a bitch-fight. "Tell me he said the same thing or I swear to God, I will drop a house on you."

"I-It's mutual." Louis said, cowering. "We've discussed it."

"I...can't believe this." Niall said, mad and in awe.

Niall reached over into his cart to grab a package of underwear, then aggressively and lamely threw it down the isle.

"Niall...,"

"This-this is literally the dumbest shit I've ever heard," Niall said, laughing angrily, weakly throwing another package of underwear go show just how mad he is.

"Language." Louis laughed, amused.

"Shut-shut your fucking face!" Niall screamed. "Tell me again. J-just, tell me again what you did. You let go of a goddamn King of England?"

"Prince." Louis said, sighing. "And yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" Niall said, outraged. "What do you mean 'kinda'? You fucking missed a chance of a lifetime!"

"He's just another guy." Louis said, frowning.

"No he's not, Louis!" Niall screamed even louder, uncaring of who's around. "He fucking liked you-I saw it in his face! What other guys have stuck around for that long?"

"What do you even fucking mean-"

"You push everyone away, Louis." Niall said bluntly, still upset. "All I want is to see you finally with someone-and Harry was perfect. He saw past everything. He wasn't blinded by looks, he literally studied you like a book. What other shitty Alpha's have done that for you?"

"I don't need an Alpha, if that's what you're saying." Louis frowned. "I can be perfectly happy on my own, thank you."

"This isn't even like-hardly about that now!" Niall fumed. "You push everyone away-including me. You're so goddamn bruised on the inside that you take it out on the people around you. Don't you see any of that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Louis said, stubborn.

"Look," Niall said, patiently, "I know you have family issues and other...feelings, but it is hurting your life choices-"

"Getting rid of Harry wasn't a choice!" Louis shouted, chest heaving, Niall take aback. "It was given. I couldn't have him-even that tiny voice that said I could was wrong. It would have been selfish. I don't deserve Harry-he is better off with someone who is nice...and smart-and-and not me...anyone besides me, really."

"Louis...," Niall frowned, "you are worth so much more than you think, and he knows that. You're just...broken."

"Why would he want broken merchandise?" Louis said, sad. "Think about it. Why would you buy-underwear with holes in it. He deserves the new ones that are stitched together, and in good condition."

"I don't know?" Niall said, trying to think of a way to make it seem better. "Maybe because if there's more holes, he can get his dick out easier?"

"That...in no way relates to anything." Louis smiled slightly.

"Harry's a mender." Niall smiled, laughing. "I can see it. He doesn't want some perfect...panties. There's tons of those-everywhere. He'll take the broken ones and sew them back together, and make them pretty again."

"He is...kinda like that." Louis said, blushing. "He-he would always listen to me, and examine me-like he was trying to learn."

"You're art," Niall shrugged, "Harry knows that."

"Did." Louis sighed. "I turned him down, so-so he's moved on. There's pictures of him with some girl all over the tabloids."

"You rejected him how long ago?" Niall said in awe. "There's no way."

"A few nights ago." Louis said, getting sad again. "I told you. He's a popular guy. There's no point on waiting around for me."

"I refuse to believe that until it's confirmed-"

"He kissed her."

"That son of a bitch." Niall swore. "Well, I guess the only way to know how he truly feels is to call him and ask."

"There's no way I'm-"

"Sirs," A worked coughed in the isle they were in, Niall and Louis both turning over to him with upset looks, "uh, I, um, have to ask you to either leave or check out. Your yelling has upset some of our customers."

"Fuck your customers." Niall said simply, but obeyed orders, pushing his cart away to the checkout lines.

"Anyway," Louis giggled, "there's no way I'm calling Harry. That would be embarrassing."

"It would probably make his day." Niall shrugged. "But whatever, I was going to call him anyways. I'll get the dirty done, as always."

"I'm not sure if I even want to see him...," Louis said, conflicted, "I always love seeing him, his face get's me exited and his voice gives me goosebumps. But-his presence makes me nervous, and his eyes make me cower. I...am scared to see him after I let him go...and-and I am upset with him for kissing somebody else, and he isn't even mine. I am so stupid."

"You so like him." Niall smiled. "Don't worry, honey. I've routed for you both since I first met him. I am sailing this ship and there is no way it will crash on my watch."

"Thanks, Niall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for a while until i can finish the one i'm currently working on...have a good day :)


	30. Chapter 30

Today was a day like no other. Really.

It all started with a dream, and passion from a little short boy with fluffy hair. Niall took that passion and ran with it. 

He ran all the way to the study, grabbing colored paper, scissors and pens and then ran all the way back to the living room. Niall stood behind the back of a small armchair, and dumped all the goods onto it. From there, he cut out little triangular shapes in paper, which he would then use to make a banner. 

6:57AM and Niall was bent over a couch, cutting paper with such concertation. 

It was no longer than ten minutes when Liam showed up. 

"Hey, love bug." Liam cooed lovingly, already bright and perky, coming right up out of nowhere to hug Niall from the back, his chin resting on Niall's shoulder. 

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, trying hard to concentrate. He’s so good at it, he thinks, that he can pretend Liam isn’t even a real person. He should be an actor. 

"Why wasn't my snuggle-bunny in bed with me? I missed you." Liam said pressing a kiss onto Niall's neck, and peeking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Niall said, annoyed, shrugging his shoulder forward at the touch of Liam. 

It was clear Niall was way more tired than Liam. He had these cute little bags on his eyes, and his face was nearly falling from exhaustion. 

This wasn’t a normal time for Niall to be up—hell, Liam can’t remember the last time Niall made it up before noon. Niall sleeps in, Liam and Zayn wake up early. Niall stays up late, Liam and Zayn go to sleep on schedule. 

Liam's fingers brushed against the thin material of Niall's shirt that covered his stomach. He let out a hot sigh. 

Nothing. Well, that's not suspicious at all.

"What's all this paper fo—" 

"Nothing!" Niall whined loudly, like an upset teenager, throwing his head back and dropping the scissors he was using to cut on the chair in front of him. 

Niall pouted and huffed with his little furrowed eyebrows, all tiny in Liam's arms. 

The lack of privacy around here was infuriating. 

"It certainly looks like something," Liam said, humming. 

"Well—it-it isn't." Niall said, struggling to lie. "I'm just doing stuff."

"Just stuff, huh?" Liam said, unable to hold back a smile as he rocked Niall back and forth in his arms. "You just said you weren't doing anything."

"Because I'm not!" Niall groaned, throwing his head back once again, letting it hit Liam’s shoulder. 

"Then why are you—“

“Stop-p-p,” Niall exaggerated, falling in Liam’s arms weakly, like a child. 

"You don't want to tell me?" Liam smiled humorously, his lips attaching to Niall's neck naturally, nibbling tenderly on the skin. "Why not?" 

Liam didn't mean to let his fingers dip under Niall's shirt, to touch the soft skin. He also didn't mean to kiss right under Niall's ear, i.e. his sweet spot.

"Because...," Niall trailed off, cursing to himself when he shivered against Liam. 

"Because?" Liam mumbled against Niall's neck. 

Liam nuzzled into Niall's neck ever-so-gently, then placed another kiss in the same spot. 

Niall nearly moaned when Liam's tongue touched his neck, and his lips started sucking. 

"N-no—Liam...," Niall said, eyes becoming dim, and his stomach filled with butterflies, "it's-it's...for a thingy." 

"Mm?" Liam said, moving right under Niall's ear again. "What thingy?" 

“Nothing!” Niall said, getting louder again. 

“Honey…,” Liam said patiently, lips dabbing Niall’s sensitive skin like a paintbrush on a canvas, “are you trying to hide something—“

"It's—it's not even there!" Niall gestured crazily, trying to prove something pointlessly. "That's the point. Nothing exists—we're all nothing. Didn't they teach you that in your stupid college-school? It's called theology." 

"Philosophy...honey," Liam corrected sweetly, placing a kiss right under Niall's ear, "and I didn't learn too much about it. You certainly seem to know more."

Liam dug his tongue right under Niall's ear, and it made him go up on his toes. 

"Of course I do," Niall said, eyes lidded and head back, rambling, "I know tons about Philo-paly."

"Philosophy." Liam corrected again, quickly. 

"—Right, that," Niall said, swallowing a dry mouth, lips parted, "that's what I meant to say. It-it's all about thingies—and how they're not there."

"So smart, darling." Liam muttered praise into Niall's neck, gently sucking the skin between his teeth. "Daddy loves his smart little angel."

Liam wasn't one for tainting his boy with hickeys, he simply tugged at the skin, worshipping it. No tainting for his baby.

It was all just enough to drive Niall crazy. 

“Now,” Liam said, placing a deep kiss under Niall’s ear, then pulling back, “would you kindly tell me why you have your Daddies office supplies out on the living room couch? 

"For Louis...," Niall pouted at the end of the kisses, but was relieved to feel back in control of his mind. "I am making him something." 

"Is this a guessing game?" Liam hummed into Niall's soft skin, pressing small kisses everywhere. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," Niall smiled bravely, ending the interaction by cramming his head right over Liam's face, so that he was forced to pull back. 

This is some top-secret stuff. If Liam knew about Harry's visit, he probably wouldn't let Louis 'baby-sit' him for at least a month. It wasn't a mystery that Liam wasn't fond of Harry. 

Liam was feeling braver than usual, too. It took him barley any thought for his Alpha instincts to kick in, and completely take over. He grabbed onto Niall's upper arms and flipped him around, to face him with ease. 

Niall's back was pressed into the chair, now seeing how impressively tall Liam stood, towering over him. It was intimidating. 

"You're so complicated at times," Liam huffed, leaning in closer.

Unexpectedly, Liam kissed him softly. This boy never gets crazy unless it's during a heat. 

Niall made sounds of a strangled-baby. He reached to pull Liam's head closer, to hold him in place—and deepen the kiss. 

Liam pulled back once he felt Niall's tongue against his puffy lips. 

"Not now, baby," Liam said, smiling and pouting at Niall's little fed-up face. "I have to work...we can play later." 

Liam brushed the hair out of Niall's face, over and over. He kept smiling at how cute his boy was. 

"Leave, then," Niall pouted, pulling his arms back away from Liam, and crossing them over his chest, "you stupid tease." 

Liam frowned, placing a quick kiss on Niall's pouty lips. 

"You know I would stay if I could...," Liam said, rubbing his thumb across Niall's cheek, "Daddy has to make money. That way baby is happy, fed and has all sorts of pretty new things."

"I don't want pretty things—I want Daddy's dick." Niall frowned harder.

Liam blushed wildly, as if he didn't know what he was doing to his omega. Most likely he didn’t. Liam was too innocent to be a sex beast, he saw it was something personal and dirty. 

"Our time would be cut short, regardless, love," Liam said, planting another kiss, this time on Niall's cute forehead, "Louis is coming over."

"Oh, yeah?" Niall said, psh-ing. 

"Yeah." Liam said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah?" Niall repeated, this time more aggravated. 

"Yes." 

“Well—I don’t care!” Niall said, huffing, turning back around to be difficult. 

Niall went straight back to whatever the fuck he was doing—before he was so rudely interrupted. 

“Babe…,” Liam frowned. 

“We—we could have a quickie.” Niall said quickly, almost too vulgar. “I bet I could make you cum so—“ 

“Niall!” Liam said, flustered, having the shock of a virgin maiden written on his face. "Don't be crude. Daddy doesn't like it."  
Niall just rolled his eyes, ignoring Liam. 

"Baby...," Liam said, tapping his foot, “are you going to say apologize for using potty language?"

The blonde continued to cut out shapes, completely avoiding Liam. Who’s Liam? I don’t know. That’s how good an actor this bitch was. It's his idea of punishment for being a tease. 

"Niall." Liam said louder, in a stern voice. "Did you hear me? I am speaking to you." 

No response, again. Niall was just having a good ol' time, smiling with his back to Liam, cutting paper with ease. His little smirk showed how satisfied he was. 

Liam's eyebrows furrowed, and he lost his kind face and patience quickly. Nothing is worse than his Omega avoiding him, or not showing any love. It drives him crazy. 

"Listen to me when I am talking to you," Liam said angrily, pointedly. 

Niall's smile was huge. He can’t tell whether this was beneficial to their relationship or not. Was he putting Liam in his place? Probably not, considering he’s a sub, but hell, it sure was funny. 

"I am getting mad, now." Liam growled lowly, impatient. "Do you want Daddy to be mad, Niall? Listen to me—turn around."

Liam grabbed Niall’s shoulders once again, and with ease and delicacy, turned him right back around. 

Niall made a little o-face. He was so tiny up against Liam, his big blue eyes looking straight up into an upset version of his puppy-dog husband. 

"I'm sorry," Liam said, immediately, "please don't hate me—or avoid me or—"

"Sorry." Niall cut him off, blinking. "For the potty language." 

"I'm sorry, too." Liam said quickly, hugging Niall to himself. "If I could stay—I would, babe. You know that. W-we would cuddle—and kiss—all day."

"Well—we could do something before Zayn gets here,” Niall said, “not to be suggestive—but suggestively suggesting that we do something that’s suggestive. Before Zayn comes.”

Liam looked back behind him, and seconds later Zayn appeared on the stairs, walking towards them. 

"Well," Liam chuckled, looking back at Niall, "that was highly unlikely."

"Ugh!" Niall whined, throwing his hands up in the air. "You had me worked up for nothing."

"We'll have sex later," Liam cooed, pushing hair out of Niall's face, "I promise." 

"It's not fair!" Niall complained, earning the attention of Zayn, who was smiling. "You both probably have sex all the time—like at least three times a day while you're gone. Office sex—all the time." 

"That's not true," Liam said, "we're not porn stars. We work all day."

"So you're telling me you never have sex at work?" Niall said, serious. 

"Uh—" 

"We do," Zayn said, appearing behind Liam's shoulder, "but on rare occasions. Once we came five times because the elevator was being repaired." 

“See!” Niall said, pointing at Zayn. 

Liam turned around and mouthed a dry ‘thanks’ to Zayn. His loving husband gave a thumbs up back. 

"When we come home." Liam assured, putting both his hands on Niall's cheeks. "I promise. We'll go all night if you want." 

"We have to go," Zayn said, looking at his watch then tapping Liam's back, "move—so I can kiss my boy." 

Liam kissed Niall's nose, then backed off and went to pick up his bag. 

Zayn maneuvered himself right where Liam was, Niall right in-between his legs.

"I love you, baby," Zayn said, kissing Niall for a good ten seconds, then pulled back, "be good." 

"I will." Niall smiled, receiving another kiss from Zayn, this time on his cheek. 

"Bye, my angel," Liam waved, all love sick as he walked out the door. 

"Bye," Niall waved back.

Zayn smiled and caressed Niall's cheek, then followed Liam out the door.

Niall waited until the door was locked to completely drop his smile and shoulders. He turned around and went right back to deviously cutting out triangles. 

//

"Louis!" Niall squealed when he pulled the door open, gesturing his fellow Omega inside. "Come in, come in. I'm just finishing up the decorations."

"Thanks...," Louis sighed, dropping his bag down and going to sit on a couch, "it was really awkward getting here. I saw Harry."

"Right." Niall said, going back to his little creation.

He put each little triangle through string, to create one big banner, then he started writing letter on them, one-by-one.

"Anyway, so," Louis said, eyeing whatever Niall was making, "He was out in the front of this place, right, with like two—or three guys, I don't know. So I had to walk around the whole fence—and then hop it, just to get to the fucking bus."

"Yeah." Niall said, concentrating on each letter he wrote.

"Yep," Louis said, eyeing Niall, "Niall?" 

"Hm?" Niall looked up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asked in a polite tone. 

"Oh, I'm making a sign." Niall smiled, looking up and raises the banner a little.

"Okay." Louis said, shaking his head. "For?" 

"It's for Harry," Niall said, scribbling on the last few letters, then holding it up for Louis, "see." 

Louis looked at it with awe. This thing...looked like fucking trash. Each triangle was lopsided and cut unevenly and the letters sloppily spelled out, 'welcome harri'. 

"Niall...," Louis said, still stunned.

"Do you like it?" Niall asked, giddy.

"Shouldn't we be focusing more on actually getting him here?" Louis said, blinking. "Have you called him yet?" 

"Good point," Niall said, tossing the banner down on the ground, "I'll call him." 

Niall had already texted Harry before, considering Harry texted him first. He clicked dial and let it ring a few times, putting his serious bitch face on. 

"Hello?" Harry said, his voice fuzzy on the speaker. 

"Listen, mate," Niall said darkly, covering his mouth to try and hold back a laugh. 

"Who is this?" Harry asked, confused. "Niall?"

"He knows my fucking name!" Niall cried out, after muting the mic. 

"Talk to him!" Louis yelled in laughter. 

"Okay," Niall said, taking a deep breath as he put the phone back to his mouth. 

"Hello? Niall?" Harry said, totally lost.

"My name doesn't matter," Niall said in a deep voice, "all that matters is that you...follow my command."

Niall turned his head away and covered his mouth to conceal a laugh.

"What command? What are you talking about?" Harry said. "I am in a meeting right now." 

"Listen, sweaty," Niall said, holding back laughter, "I need you to go on a date with my best friend."

Louis covered his mouth at the word 'date'. It made his stomach twist and his heart fill with an anxiety of rejection. 

"...This is Niall, right?" Harry sounded, suddenly more interested. "Who are we talking about, here?" 

"Anyways," Niall said, evading all questions, "it would be hella nice if you could meet my friend at my house." 

"I don't have your address...," Harry said, snapping his fingers in a board meeting to make them all stop talking in an instant, "is Lo—your friend there? With you?"

"What do you think, Einstien?" Niall said toughly, looking back at Louis to giggle. 

To Niall and Louis, it was all fun and games. 

In a way, they had no idea with the kind of guy they were messing with. Harry was powerful person, and he could call out two or three people in this exact board meeting that would be able to track the phone signal. 

"Okay...," Harry said, listening, "do you want me to meet you?" 

"Yes!" Louis shout-whispered. 

Anything to get away from Niall using the banner, Louis thought. 

"Uh—sure," Niall said, looking back at Louis, "how about lunch?" 

"That sou—" 

"Sir," a person in Harry’s meeting said quietly, "we really should continue our—" 

Harry covered the phone, and glared at the person across the table from him. 

"Leave." Harry said, pointing his finger towards the exit. 

"But sir—" 

"Never interrupt me again." Harry's spoke in the most completely self-assured voice, almost sounded like a growl. 

He gave the security guards in the room a side glance and they marched straight over to the escort the man out of the room. 

"Hello?" Niall said, making a confused face at Louis. 

"Hi, yeah," Harry said, "we got cut off there. I would love to meet somewhere...I haven't seen Louis in so long." 

"Who said it was Louis you were meeting?" Niall said, frowning. 

"Your phone ID says Niall, and Niall's best-friend is Louis—if I'm correct." Harry said, smiling. "I wouldn't need the FBI to figure it out." 

"Okay, anyways," Niall avoided again, completely unfazed, "where are you taking my friend? I won't stand for cheap eateries. Hang up if you're thinking of Micky-D's." 

"I know a few places...," Harry said, smiling, "can I ask where he'd like to go?" 

Niall and Louis both looked at each other simultaneously. It was a "oh my god" face. 

The two omega’s really had no idea the type of person they were feeding into. Harry’s nearly a secret agent with the type of knowledge and persuasion he’s come to learn. Each one of Harry’s sentences seemed to lead to Louis—anything revolving around him. His idea? To find out just how close Louis really was. 

"Uh...," Niall said, bumbling, "does it matter?" 

"No, but, ask him. I want his opinion." Harry said, eyes hard on the meeting table in front of him. 

"Where do you ‘wanna go?—" Niall asked Louis. 

"I don't know!" Louis said in his cute little accent. 

Harry nearly jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice. It’s been—how long? He can’t remember. Seems like eternity. Speakerphone and he's near Niall. Should he track the address now? No, that'd be weird. He can wait. 

"Well pick somewhere, you fucking loon!" Niall said, the phone making a shuffle sound.   
"Ugh—anywhere. Take him anywhere."

"Okay...," Harry said, combing through his thoughts, "can I speak with him? If that's okay—it's just that we haven't spoken in a while. He-he hasn't answered my texts."

"Can't you wait until you see him?" Niall said, winking at Louis, whispering. "Don't worry, I handled it." 

"A-alright." Harry spoke, coughing awkwardly. "May I have you address? I'll come pick Louis up right after this meeting—if-if that's OK?" 

"Yeah, fine-fine." Niall said, checking his fingernails. "I'll text it to you."

"Great—uh, I'll see him soon! See you both, soon, I mean. Thank you. So much." Harry said, rambling. "I'll be there."

"Okay? Bye." Niall said, hanging up and rolling his eyes. 

Niall threw the phone across the room, sighing. 

"Does he always get nervous like that?" Niall said, making an exhausted face. "It's gross."

"I...think it's cute." Louis said fidgeting, barely audible, "he gets all frazzled when I say dirty things…and stutters. He stutters a lot—I think I make him nervous.” 

“Ugh—you guys are gross.” Niall said, crinkling his nose. “It’s fucking adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 30!!! yayy. 
> 
> next chapter is going to be all-larry. have any visions for their date? let me know! i may use them instead of waiting 3 months to update :'(


	31. Chapter 31

Love was in the air. Louis couldn't hold back the jitteryness he felt when Harry rang the doorbell.

It's like, all this time he spent so afraid of dating anyone was suddenly now. He's feeling something new now, he's experiencing what he felt when he was in middleschool crushing on whoever. It's that crush feeling he gets.

He blew Harry off a while back, sure, but he missed him since. He misses the faces he makes when he's nervous, his curly hair and pale skin...he was on his mind all the time.

When he saw Harry at the door, he was dumbstruck.

 

He felt stupid saying saying hello and not being able to hold back a smile.

He felt stupid when Harry opened the door for him and they drove off together.

He felt stupid when they walked inside a restaurant together, and everyone stared at them.

 

It was stupid of him to play Harry the way he did. But was he going to let the guilt get the best of him? Probably. 

The two sat down in a Coffee shop in London, Tottenham Court Road. As if it wasn't bad enough walking together down the street—the shop had big open windows. 

 

He counted at least nine girls who noticed him through the window and started freaking out. Luckily none of them were brave enough to come over; Louis was already feeling awkward enough. 

Louis could feel blush on his cheeks, and for once, he was shy around Harry. He couldn't maintain eye contact, and his breathing was faster. 

When the Prince of fucking England asked what Louis Tomlinson wanted, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Harry's voice was so low and soothing that it could stop wars and cure cancers. 

When Harry, the Prince of motherfucking-England laughed when Louis Tomlinson said he wanted 'liquid', he stopped thinking. He just stared and tried to give off a fake little laugh, when really, he had no idea what the fuck was going on. He was just entranced in the idea that this man was very into him. Very, very into him. 

Once they both had their coffee's, Harry did the talking for once. It was like—things were going to be different. Louis felt it in his gut. He didn't know how in the hell this man was still sitting in front of him, or how he got this chance, but he felt something.

Things carried off into talks about his Grandmother, his school, Louis' life and just things in general. They got to the point were the two of them had been there for two hours, now laughing over something that happened with a chair. 

"Listen—listen," Harry said, trying to stop giggling. 

Louis made a face at Harry, trying to hold back a smile. 

"Stop-p-p," Harry whined, pushing Louis' hands on the table to emphasize. 

"Okay, okay." Louis smiled. "Go head'. What're saying?" 

Harry took a deep breathe and made a very serious expression. It was so serious that Louis actually thought it was another joke. 

"You're such a dickhead," Louis laughed, slapping Harry's arm. 

"No, really, Louis," Harry said, his expression still standing, "don't goof around for a second, please? I need to ask you something." 

Louis' face kinda dropped. This was unexpected. But was it unexpected to a point that it was ruining the mood? It was definitely back-tracking their whole conversation. Louis thought they passed the dramatic stuff after the grandmother-conversation. 

"Okay." Louis said, nodding. 

 

Harry looked at the handle of his coffee mug that he was playing with, then looked back at Louis deeply. His head sort of tilted, and a small curve in the right side of his lip happened. Louis was trying his hardest not to look away. 

 

"Do you...ever wish you could change something?" Harry asked, looking at Louis still. 

"Change something?" Louis repeated, keeping a plastic face, trying not to scrunch his nose. 

"Like, the past. Or the future—if you had the means to do so?" 

 

Louis took a gulp of his drink. What the fuck could he ever change? He's just a library boy. 

 

"Can you put that into perspective?" Louis intoned. "What kind of thing are we changing here?" 

"Put it into perspective, um," Harry repeated, "well, I don't mean the world. If you can't change the world, what can you? I mean—whatever you have control over in your life, would you have done it differently, or make a difference now?"

"Huh...," Louis hummed, putting a fist under his cheek to rest it on. 

 

Louis had no idea what he was doing to Harry. He looked so cute in his thinking position. 

But really, this was something Louis couldn't comprehend. Because honestly—Louis felt that his whole life sucked ass. Everything about his life bothered him. 

Maybe he would change the fact that he's piss poor, or that he needs new clothes, a better job... oh! Maybe giant library? New parents would be nice, the fact that he treated Harry like shi—oh. There it was. His guilt came flooding back. 

If he could make a difference now, would he do it? 

"So...if I can change something about my life, would I?" Louis continued slowly. 

"Would you?" Harry breathed, looking at Louis with hope. 

 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. trying to find a substance in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad version: http://www.wattpad.com/story/21852565-the-prince-and-the-prisoner-l-s
> 
> hey ho's. keep ur kink shaming to urselfs.


End file.
